Maximum Ride: The First Flight
by OwlsWingProductions
Summary: This is my first fanfiction! Be nice. CROSS-OVER doesn't come in until BOOK 4! How I think MR should have happened, with an added twist (At the end). Book#1. *SPOILERS* for books 1, 2 & 3.
1. Prologue: The Ride Begins

Hi! I'm Owl and this is my very first Fanfiction! ~l:D (Party hat face!)  
Anyways, as you should know, this is a rewrite of _'Maximum Ride'_ but I'm not using the MR characters. this is a cross-over of: Digimon Adventure 01/02, Digimon Tamers, Dragon ball Z/GT, Ranma 1 2 and I'm also using most of my OC's (Although the cross-over isn't noticeable until later books.).  
I have added a character to the Flock. Their ages and looks will be different so do not read this unless you have an OPEN MIND! This will contain scenes and spoilers for MR and all show's mentioned above.  
"Talking."  
_"Thinking."_  
_"Voice."_  
Max-14, Brown with grey tips  
Fang-14, Black wings  
Spike-15, Red wings with black tips  
Iggy-12, Blue wings  
Nudge-10, Gold wings with black tips  
Gazzy-8, Brown, black and gold wings with a few white dots  
Angel-6, Pure white wings  
Total- Gray with white speckles (I love that word! Speckles! ^.^)  
Comments, Suggestions and/or praises (hopefully) are very welcome, but I don't believe people should be mean so no Flame's!  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, So you can't sue! **_Story Time!

**_Maximum Ride:The First Flight - Prologue:_**  
**_The Ride Begins_**  
This is my story, the story of my family. My name is Maximum Ride, Max for short. I'm a fourteen year old girl and I live with my family, who are six kids not related to me by blood, but still totally my family.  
We're - well we're kind of amazing. Not to sound too full of myself, but we're like nothing you've ever seen!  
Basically, we're pretty cool, nice, smart - but not 'average' in any way. The seven of us - Me, Fang, Spike, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman and Angel - were made on purpose, by the sickest, most horrible 'Scientists' you could possibly imagine.  
They created us as an experiment. An experiment where we ended up only 98 percent human. That other 2 percent has had a big impact.  
We grew up in a science lab/prison called the School, in cages, like lab rats. It's pretty amazing we can think or speak at all. But we can - and so much more.  
There was one other School experiment that made it past infancy. Part human, part wolf - all predator. They're called Erasers. They're tough, smart and hard to control. They look human, but when they want to, they are capable of morphing into wolf men, complete with fur, fangs and claws. The School uses them as guards, police - and executioners.  
To them, we're seven moving targets - prey smart enough to be a fun challenge. Basically, they want to rip our throats out and make sure the world never finds out about us.  
But I'm not lying down just yet.  
-Max. And my family: Fang, Spike, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman and Angel.  
Welcome to our nightmare.


	2. The Flock

_**Maximum Ride - Episode 1: The Flock**_  
_They had taken me from my cage and brought me to this strange place. I'd never seen it before, which, I guess, I should be considering a good thing. They opened a door and threw me in._  
_"If you want to live then I suggest you kill your opponent before he kills you." The whitecoat sneered and then he slammed the door. _  
_I was scared. What did he mean? But before my thoughts could continue any farther the metal bars at the front of the cage slid open. I walked outside to find myself in a huge arena. I heard an awful screech as some bars at the other end of the stadium opened. A big, drooling Eraser came out and let out a horrible laugh before launching himself directly at me! I didn't know what to do! I let out a blood chilling scream as the Eraser slashed one of his claws straight across my face..._  
*Gasp!* I sat up in bed as I jolted myself awake. That had happened ten years ago and yet the awful dream still huanted me.  
I reached up and touched my face. Sure enough, It was still there. The scar that ran from the middle of my cheek, across my nose and ended in the middle of my opposite cheek. I had gotten it that day. My first time in the arena. Not only did that scar ruin my chance at a nose ring, but it also reminded me what would happen if I failed to protect the Flock... and of all those horrible memories of the School.  
I looked at the clock and realized I had slept in, so I jumped out of bed and got ready for the day.  
I walked out of my room and across the hall but as I reached for the handle the door openned and Spike was suddenly in front of me.  
Spike was the oldest - a year older then me - and was freakishly tall for a girl, but she was the best big sister you could have.  
"Morning Max." Spike greeted me with a smile. "Mind if I grab the first shower?" Spike asked, grabbing her towel.  
"No, not at all." I said, moving out of her way.  
"Okay, just call if you need any help waking the little suckers up!" Spike called over her shoulder before entering the bathroom.  
"Will do, Spike." I smiled.  
As Spike shut the door to the bathroom I moved on to the next room.  
"Iggy! Rise and shine!" I yelled happily as I openned the door.  
"Bite me." mumbled my blind, sleeping pyro. Yes you heard me right: Blind. The whitecoats tried to enhance his night vision - didn't turn out the way they'd planned.  
"Come on, Igster! Would you rather me cook breakf - "  
"I'M UP!" Iggy yelled, hopping out the door while trying to put pants on. I luaghed at the sight.  
"Hey! Wake up The Gasman for me, Okay?" I called after him. I heard a faint "Sure!" and then went on to waking up the rest of the Flock.  
"Fang?" I said in a sing-song voice as I tip-toed in. "Fang, time to get up!" I said shaking him.  
He groaned and rolled over.  
I jumped on to his bed - so I was on the edge of his bed and on my knees - and started jumping up and down like a child.  
"Fang!" I whined, knowing it would annoy him.  
I was about to continue when a pillow slammed into my face and I fell onto my butt on the floor.  
"OWWWW!" I whined, rubbing my now very sore butt. "How could you hit me with a pillow?!" I asked, truely - not really - hurt!  
"It was a special pillow." He mumbled.  
"A special pillow." I repeated sarcastically.  
"Yep, I saved it just for you." He said and I could hear that smug little smirk of his in his voice.  
Now I was ticked.  
I climbed over his lazy butt and grabbed the edge of the sheet, then - as hard as I could - I yanked the sheet making Fang roll out and on to the floor with a loud 'Thump'!  
Instead of getting up to get even he simply raised his hand and gave me the bird - No pun intended.  
"I love you too, Fangy!" I said, kissing his finger and then getting up and skipping to the door, but before I left Fang decided to get even.  
As soon as I got to the door I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I whipped around, hit my nose against a very hard chest and landed on my butt... Again.  
"FANG! Will you quit that!?" I yelled. "Quit what? Breathing?" He smirked, obviously amused.  
"Make some noise when you move man! You startled me!" I yelled. He just smirked annoyingly, reached past me and openned the door. "That was kinda the point." He said and then pushed me out the door and closed it.  
Annoyed, I slipped into the next room witch was shared by the last to members of the Flock - who were already up and doing each others hair.  
"Hey, guys." I smiled at the two girls before me.  
"Hi, Max!" Angel - the youngest and my baby - ran up and hugged my legs.  
"We heard this loud 'thump' come from Fangs' room and we guessed it was you so we just decided to get up and get ready to save you the trouble. -" Nudge said and would have continued if I hadn't said.  
"Thanks guys', breakfast's in ten. Iggy's making something." I said as I buttoned Angel's little blue dress up.  
"Thanks, Max! We'll be down as soon as Nudge finishes my pony-tails!" Angel said pointing at her hair: One side was in a cute and neat pony-tail while the other was loose so her blonde curls bounced everywhere.  
I laughed and nodded. "Okay, I'll make sure the guys' don't eat it all."  
A few minutes later everyone was downstairs piling food onto their plates and chatting with each other. As I watched I remembered my dream, which reminded me of the School, which sent a chill up my spine. I remembered all the experiments, all my failed attempts to escape, the one time I did escape - with the Flock I might add - and Jeb coming to find us.  
Jeb Batchelder. He was a whitecoat, but after a week of wandering around the desert he found us and brought us here. Granted we could have lived without his help, but honestly I was only ten years old. I wasn't gonna give up my family's only hope for a home! Anyways, Jeb tried getting close to us - and to some extent he did - but he was a whitecoat none the less; I made sure he was never alone with one of the Flock for to long.  
After two years he disappeared. We haven't seen him since.  
I looked back at the Flock, saw their smiling faces - well, in Fang's case smirking face's - and smiled. As long as we were together everything would be fine. We're a Flock. A Family.  
Angel looked up from her food and gave me a big smile.  
_"We'll always be together, Max. You told me that back at the School, remember?"_ Angel sent me her thought. That's another thing.  
Angel can read minds.  
_"I did say that didn't I? Well, its true. We'll always be together, Even when we're apart."_ I thought, earning a confused look from Angel.  
_"I don't understand..."_ Angel thought back, still looking confused.  
_"You will... One day."_ I promised. Yes, I'm one of those parents. The 'You'll understand when your older.' thing is acctually true: I could tell you what it means, but then you wouldn't learn anything!  
That's when my stomach told me I was hungry, so I sat down and started shoveling food on to my own plate.  
"I want to go pick strawberries today!" Angel stated matter-o-factly. "They should be ripe by now." She informed us.  
"Okay Angel, I'll go with you!" Gazzy said, just then he let rip one of his unfortunate occurrences and laughed maniacally.  
"Oh! Geez, Gazzy!" I exclaimed, getting up from the table.  
"Gas... Mask!..." Iggy dramatised by falling onto the floor and twitching while grabbing at his throat.  
"I'm done!" Fang said, following me to the sink.  
"Right behind you!" Spike said, taking up the rear.  
"Sorry." Gazzy said, returning to his meal with a smile.  
Nudge rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Angel. I think the Fresh air would do us all good. I'll come too."  
"We'll all go, how's that?" I asked, getting: Smile's, an enthusiastic 'YAY!' from Gazzy and a nod from Fang.  
_"Thanks Max!"_ Angel thought to me.  
After cleaning up breakfast we all headed out to the forest towards the strawberry patch, chatting lightly and enjoying the short walk.  
Once we got there we each settled down and started picking the berries. Angel turned to me and said: "If you make cake then I can make strawberry shortcakes!"  
"Yeah, that'll be the day: When Max makes a cake. I'll make it, Angel." Iggy said, making another jab at my cooking skills and ticking me off in the process.  
"OH, THANK YOU!" I yelled, leaping up. "OKAY, I'M NOT A FABULOUS COOK! BUT I CAN STILL KICK YOUR ASS AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" By this time Iggy was shaking in fright and I whipped around to face the Gasman.  
"Was that you?" I asked darkly, watching as the boys' giggles suddenly stopped and he stiffened in horror.  
"How many time's have I told you not to play jokes mimicking others!" I yelled. Yep, Gazzy's power: Imitation.  
"But it's fun!" Gazzy defended himself as the other kids started laughing. "Well, you know what I think is fun? THIS!" I exclaimed, giving him a noogie as he squealed in fright.  
Among the laughter I thought I heard Spike say something along the lines of: "They never learn, do they?"  
Followed by Fang's voice saying: "No, but I think Max is having the most fun out of all of them."  
We were all laughing - even Fang was smiling! - but, sadly, all good things come to an end.  
"HAHAHA, HAHA... Haha... ha..." Angel laughed, getting a distant look on her face. I looked at her worriedly.  
"Hey, Ange. Are you Oka -!"  
"AIEEEE!" Angel screamed, cutting me off.  
Before I could ask what was wrong Spike yelled at me.  
"MAX! BEHIND YOU!"  
I whipped around just in time to duck out of the way of a giant, hairy fist.  
I looked up to find a helicopter, Erasers pouring out of it - at least thirty or forty - and the biggest and hairiest one was right in front of me.  
"Erasers!" I breathed, right before the Erasers other fist slammed into my face.


	3. Falling

**_Maximum Ride - Episode 2: Falling_**  
I felt pain explode through my nose as the fist made contact. I felt my feet leave the ground, but I quickly turned in the air and lashed out with my talon like hand. I landed in a crouch and looked up quickly to see four red lines imprinted on the guy's ugly mug.  
There was no time to think, only act.  
I launched myself at the guy, landing quick but powerful blows until he was down. I did a spin kick to knock away another, but as soon as he was gone two more showed up. I felt two Erasers grab me from behind and I let out a hiss of anger. Another one stood in front of me, his red eyes glinting evilly. He brought his fist up and it shot into my stomach, sending waves of pain throughout my entire body. I looked up and spat in his face. He howled in rage and started beating the crap out of me.  
A punch to the stomach, slap on the face, claws down one arm.  
After a while he punched my stomach again and I couldn't take anymore. I dropped like a ton of bricks.  
I heard Angel scream and Nudge crying.  
_"Get up!"_ I screamed at myself. _"Get up, Now!"_  
I staggered to my feet. What I saw was something I never wanted to see again. The Gasman was unconscious, Spike and Fang were on the ground being restrained, Iggy was being held in the air by his throat, two Erasers were holding Nudge's feet and hands - and a second later she went sailing into a tree - and Angel -!  
"ANGEL!" I screamed, dashing towards the four Erasers that were stuffing her into a sack.  
"MAX!" She screamed, But they shoved her into the bag and closed it.  
"ANGEL! - " I screamed again, but it fell short because one of them grabbed my ankle and tripped me.  
Two more came up and grinned evilly. One of them pulled back his foot and then everything went black.

"Ow, my head." I groaned as I awoke. Memory of what happenned came flooding back. I jumped up and looked around frantically. I couldn't see _anyone!_ Not even Fang or Spike!  
I ran into the forest screaming their names, they couldn't have taken all of them! Could they? I came to a stop at the edge of a cliff, but there was nothing. I was alone. My family was gone.  
I felt totally and completely numb as hot tears blazed two trails down my cheeks.  
I started running the last few feet between me and the cliff. I threw myself off.  
I started falling faster and faster, then - about ten feet from splat - I unfurled my 14 foot wings and rose into the sky, soaring high and free. I tilted to the side and made a long arch as I made my way back towards the house.  
***Fang's POV***  
Fang's eyes openned half-way before he had to close them again because of the pain. He tried again. It was blurry, but it was better then nothing. He looked to his right, where he could hear breathing.  
Spike. She was unconscious, but she was there.  
He decided that it'd be best to let her sleep and get as much rest as she could. She'd need it. If they were going to the place Fang was thinking of.  
_"If we're going back, then I'll be dead by this time next week."_ Fang thought, remembering the one place he had come to hate. Fang decided to take in his surroundings instead of thinking about that place. He knew he was in a cage - again - but where that cage was he didn't know. From the noise he was guessing some sort of vehicle. He saw nothing. It was just himself and the sleeping Spike next to him.  
_"I hope the others are okay."_  
***Iggy's POV***  
Iggy listened to the sounds of the Erasers choking and falling over.  
"Nudge? What's happenning!?" Iggy asked, slightly freaked.  
"Gazzy's happenning." She answered from beside him, sounding disgusted. Iggy sniffed the air.  
_"Whoa, yeah!"_ He thought. _"That is definitely Gazzy, alright!"_  
"Hey, guy's! The guy with the key landed on your side. Iggy, I think you can reach it from where you are." Gazzy said from across the van they were stuck in.  
"Yeah, Iggy! It's to your left, The guy's face is, like, right next to your cage." Nudge instructed. Iggy reach out to his left and sure enough he felt the Erasers breath on his hand. He shivered, but kept reaching. His fingers eventually came to a cool, small piece of metal.  
_"Got it!"_ He thought, then he quickly snatched the key and brought it to his cage where he felt around for the lock.  
After unlocking the other's cages they all slipped out of the van - which was pulled over on the side of the highway - and hit the ground running. "Lets find a place to take off from, its getting late and those Erasers won't be out for that much longer!" Nudge yelled over the cars and wind that were rushing past them.  
"Good plan! We'll find a place to stay for the night, but then we have to hit the skies! Max is probably having a heart-attack right about now!" Iggy replied.  
"I sure hope the others are okay!" Gazzy said worriedly.  
"Me too, buddy. Me too." Iggy said as the three followed the signs down the off-ramp and into a town.  
***Angel's POV***  
_"Where am I? Oh, I wish Max were here. She'd already have a plan by now!"_ Angel thought, looking through the bars of her cage.  
The room was dark, but her raptor vision allowed her to see all the other cages... And there occupants. Angel shuddered and turned away, but she turned back when the door creaked.  
Two men in white coats came in and stared at her through the bars.  
"Oh my God, Harrison was right!" The first one said, peering at her like she was a piece of cake.  
_"But I'm not cake!"_ Angel thought, scooting to the back of her cage.  
"They got her! Do you know how long I've wanted to get my hands on one of these? Did you ever read the Director's report about this recombinant group?" The first one spoke again.  
"Yeah, but I wasn't sure I believed it. Are you telling me this is one of the Avian-Hybrids? This little girl?" The second one replied.  
_"Oh, yes! Man, when I section her brain..."_ Angel heard the first one's thought and shuddered again. He reached for the lock on the cage and slowly undid it.  
"Come on..." He said as they both reached for her. "...Little thing." He continued.  
"Your wanted in lab nineteen."  
***Max's POV***  
I practically knocked down the front door as I ran into the house. I was seeing red and I wanted my Flock back.  
I ran to the hall closet and openned it. I digged through the stuff in there for what seemed like hours, but then I finally found what I was looking for: The files Jeb had left behind.  
I didn't know if it was on purpose or not but what I did know was that they were going to help me find my Flock.  
I ripped open the first envelope I saw and started searching for anything that could help me find them. I mostly found coded crap that was no use at all, I was about to give up and go see if I could catch their trail when something caught my eye: It was a folded piece of paper that I remembered from a long time ago. I had thought we'd burned it but Jeb had kept it this entire time! A map of the School.  
I ran to the kitchen and grabbed one of our emergency backpack's. It had food that would feed all of us for about a day, a first aid kit, a water canteen, a hundred dollars - for emergencies - and now a map of the School.  
I put it on and tied my jacket around my hips. I walked to the back porch which was on the edge of the mountain. I remembered how Spike, Fang and I had pushed each other off the railing trying to teach ourselves how to fly, remembered all the times the Flock had watched the sunset from that very spot... Together.  
Now I was leaving. Possibly forever. They had seen all of us. We wouldn't be coming back. At least, not until we were safe again.  
I shook my head.  
_"Don't worry guys. I'm coming for you!"_ I thought and then I simply let myself fall off the railing and into the night sky.

**AN:** Hey! I posted chapter 1 and the prologue at the same time so I forgot to add an AN at the end of it! I hope you guys are enjoying the story! I worked really hard on this and now that it's out there I feel so accomplished. Anyways, I was worried the chapters were gonna be to short but I think I've got a good size right? (And I'm sorry, this chapter was shorter then I intended) R&R for me, okay? I need to know what you think! (And I'm so upset the publish thing messed up my party hat face in the prologue!)  
Also, I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes in chapter 1 I was in a hurry and didn't check it. And finally, I will be posting a chapter every Saturday for those of you waiting for the story to continue. Again, R&R, Thanks!  
-Owl


	4. Separated

_**Maximum Ride - Episode 3: Separated**_  
**August, 16, Thursday - 10:52am**  
"Damn it!" I yelled in frustration.  
I'd been flying for the entire night and had found nothing, not a single trace of the Flock.  
I thought of where they could be. Where they most likely were. I knew where they were being taken and I knew getting them back was gonna be hell, but there was no other option.  
_"I won't leave them there."_ I thought.  
The School. There was no schooling going on in that prison. It was a secret facility filled with scientists and their experiments.  
The experiments' being us.  
We grew up in cages, we were experimented on, they gave us freaking _wings_! But we couldn't tell anyone. We'd end up in a zoo. No one seemed to realize that we were _living, breathing people!_  
The scientists didn't care about us, about how we felt. They just kept hurting us.  
I remembered one night when they had let some failed experiments loose in the court yard. The Erasers had used them for hunting practice.  
I remembered the experiments and treatments we'd gone through. Spike's muscles had been torn and disected so many times that I'd lost count, now she was extremely flexable. Fang had been snatched up by two rouge scientists who had decided to try and _dissect him_ sense he'd been scheduled for 'Retirement' anyway, luckily the night shift guard had caught them before they could kill him. Like I said before Iggy had lost his sight because of an experiment - I could still see the blood stained tears leaking down his eight year old face.  
I remembered one experiment they'd done on me. They'd strapped me down on one of the metal beds, but instead of being on my back like all the times before, they'd strapped me down so I was on my stomach. They put a needle right between my wings and once they inserted whatever was in it my entire body was in agony. It felt like my insides were on fire while my skin was turning to ice... I shuddered at the memory. I still had back pain because of it, - right where I couldn't reach it - so Fang or Spike would usually massage it for me - to ease the pain.  
My mind wandered to a different memory; My escape plan's. I would have a new plan almost every week. Each time just a few feet away from freedom before being thrown back into my cage next to Fang's. Spike and Fang had told me that trying to escape would just make them hurt me more, but I didn't listen and with one brilliant plan that took months of planning, I escaped. With the Flock, too! And then Jeb and the house. It was almost like I had come full circle. I didn't like the idea of going back one bit, but I hated the thought of leaving them there! I wasn't going to let those monsters put my kids in cages again. I would save them. No matter what.  
I tilted my wing slightly so I would lose some altitude. I wanted to check the road signs and see where I was.  
With my raptor vision I could easily look at the signs and stay out of sight. The sign showed me that I'd passed the Colorado/Arizona border a few miles back.  
"Well at least I'm making good timing." I mumbled to myself. My stomach made a very unappealing sound and I sighed. I needed food, I was running on nothing but the breakfast Iggy had made the day before. My stomach growled again and I silently told it to shut up as I looked at the road sign again.  
"Nearest town Seventeen miles straight ahead, not to bad." I read aloud and then I sped off towards the town.  
The fly was short and uneventful. It had only taken me about seventeen minutes to reach my destination and another ten to find a fast-food joint, so all-in-all it took about half an hour to get to the place. I got in line and licked my lips as I looked at the menu above. When my turn came I was faced by a boy a few years older looking then me.  
"Hello ma'am, may I take your order?" He said and I nodded, turning to read off the menu what I wanted.  
"I'll take... Four bacon-burgers, a large cheese pizza, a vanilla milkshake and - Oh! And can I get one of those hot fudge sundae things?" I said, smiling at the thought of fudge. The guy gave me a funny look but it passed as he smiled and asked. "Would you like that to go, ma'am?"  
"Yes please, thanks." I smiled then walked over to the pick up area.  
I know your all thinking this is kind of stupid considering I have food in my backpack, but trust me its not. I was saving it for the others because once I got the others we wouldn't dare stop in a public place where we could easily be spotted by the School's little spies. But sense it was just me I could make an easy get away therefore the risk wasn't that big to start with.  
I was soon given my food and I walked out to go find a place to eat. I settled for a bench in an ally that had a 'Take Me!' sign on it and dove into my meal. Your probably wondering how a fourteen year old can put away so much. Its pretty simple, my heart works double time compared to yours, I need roughly three-thousand calories a day and that's just to maintain a healthy diet! Don't get me started on how much I need when I'm working out!  
Anyways, I finished my food and checked my watch: 12:23pm. I decided I shouldn't waste anymore time and launched myself into the sky. I turned West and started pumping my wings, powerfully. In about five days I would reach the School and have to find a way to get everyone out, but for the time being I was just enjoying the feeling of flying high above the earth. Even though I was going roughly 85 miles per hour towards the place of my nightmares... *Sigh*.  
It's a sad mutant life.  
Hours of flying later, It was about 9:30pm give or take and I decided to park myself in a nice big tree near a small town that I could get breakfast from in the morning. I found a large branch and nestled myself into the trunk of the tree. It was cold out and despite my exhaustion sleep did not come easily. For an hour I couldn't do anything but worry about the Flock, my family. Questions would roll through my mind, but I didn't have answers to them. I sighed loudly and looked up at the stars.  
_"Angel, If you can hear me just know that I'm on my way. I'll save you and the others, I promise."_ I thought. I heard no reply and I knew I wouldn't get one. I curled up into a ball and willed myself to sleep. I tossed and turned, but I couldn't sleep. So instead I sat up, leaning against the tree for support. I started humming the lullaby I used to sing to the younger kids whenever something was wrong. A nightmare, a scraped knee. This lullaby has even calmed Fang... although he can't get much calmer. I had made it up on the spot one night when Angel had woken up crying because of a bad dream when she was four. After that it just became an everyday thing - well, sort of. They loved the song and as I started singing it - well, humming it, there weren't any words to it just a melody - more often I started improving it and making it into a full out song. I remembered how the song had even gotten me to learn a little quitar through the internet. I sniffled a little bit at the memory.  
_*Flashback*_  
_Twelve year old Max strummed the strings of the guitar gently as she looked at the notebook in front of her. The Flock had bought her the guitar for Christmas when they'd finally gotten enough money for it._  
_Max leaned forward and wrote the last few notes needed to finish the song and then leaned back with a content sigh. _  
_"There," She thought. "All done."_  
_She was about to close the book when little Angel ran into her room yelling; "She's done, She's done!" down the hall. In less then two minutes the Flock had gathered in Max's room saying things like: _  
_"Can we hear it?" and "Is it really finished?"_  
_Max chuckled and shook her head. "Okay, you win. You can hear it but then we're going downstairs for dinner!" She laughed._  
_*End Flashback*_  
I couldn't help but remember their excited faces. I rolled onto my side and tried to push away all my thoughts but the song was still echoing in my ears. _"I'll find you guys', I promise."_  
**August, 16, Thursday - 9:04pm**  
Nudge was in front as Iggy, Gazzy and she came off the off ramp. They darted into an ally the second they entered town and took off. Iggy's voice came to Nudge's ears after they had gained some altitude.  
"Find a place to sleep and tomorrow we'll put as much dastance between us and the Erasers as possible." He instructed us. Nudge was gald Iggy knew what to do 'cause she sure as heck didn't. Nudge was a follower, not a leader and she didn't like being to far away from Max.  
"Right." She replied. She scanned the area below looking for a suitable place to sleep. _"Max always said to find a place that's high up. Like a cave in the side of a mountain or a nice big tree."_ Nudge smiled as she remembered one of her many survival lesson's - courtesy of Max.  
After about fifteen minutes Gazzy spotted a tree that looked suitable and they each got comfortable. Gazzy spoke up after a few minutes of tense silence. "Iggy? Do you think Max or the others are looking for us?" He sounded just as scared as Nudge felt. Iggy sighed and pushed some hair out of his face. "I'm sure Max is doing everything in her power to find us, Gaz. Go to sleep and in the morning we'll start looking for the others." Iggy said confidently, but there was a hitch in his voice. A hitch that Max never had. Dismissing it Nudge snuggled into the tree and drifted off to sleep.  
**August, 16, Thursday - 11:52pm**  
_"Max!"_ Angel thought weakly. She was about to burst into tears as the whitecoats came at her. She squeazed her big blue eyes shut and screamed. "MAX!"  
"What's the matter, Angel?" Angel gasped and openned her eyes. There was Max! Sitting right in front of her!  
Angel threw herself into Max's arms and wrapped her tiny arms around her neck. "Max! I was s-s-so scared! The w-whitecoats-" Angel tried to speak but her hiccuping was making it impossible.  
"Don't worry, Angel. Max is here now and she's gonna protect you, Shhh." Max whispered soothingly, gently petting Angels head as her sobbing reduced to silent tears. "C-can yo-ou sing t-to-o m-me?" Angel stuttered, clinging to Max for dear life. "Sure, sweetie." Max started to hum the melody of her lullaby as Angel snuggled deeped into Max's arms.  
It was a soothing lullaby that went changed pitches gently and calmly. It started kind of in the middle then went up, then down and then it repeated the first part over again.  
Angel's eye's dried as she listened to Max's voice, gently humming. She snuggled deeper into Max's embrace and sniffled a bit more. She knew the song was coming to an end, but she didn't want it to. It made her feel safe because it told her Max was there.  
As Max hummed the last few note's her voice started drifting away. Angel openned her eyes to see what was wrong, but saw nothing. Nothing but the cold, metal bars of her cage. Angel curled up in the back corner and started crying, but stiffened as she heard the door open.

**AN:** The lullaby is from Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of time - Zelda's Lullaby. I'm kind of upset; No one's reviewed my story! Come on guys! I need feedback! Anyways, R&R, have a cookie and get excited because it's December and the Holiday's are here! Now, I'm going to say Happy Holiday's instead of Marry Christmas because I want _everyone_ to have a good time! So Happy Holidays! :D


	5. Friends & Foes

_**Maximum Ride - Episode 4: Friends & Foes**_

**August, 19, Sunday - 11:52am**  
It had been two days sense I remembered the Flock's lullaby. I was in the middle of Arizona - Where in Arizona I have no Frickin' idea - and I still hadn't found anything Flock or School related. I hadn't even been attacked by Erasers!  
It was about 12 o'clock and I was flying over a heavily forested area. There was green in every direction for miles, but with the help of my raptor vision I could easily see the town on the other side. I decided I would stop there for some food, just so I wouldn't have to do it later. Beside's, I'd skipped breakfast this morning anyway.  
I was above the town within the hour and decided to find a place to eat before I landed. I smiled as my eyes caught sight of a steak house.  
_"Not the best on-the-go meal, but hey! A mutant-bird-girl's gotta eat!"_ I thought sarcastically as I gently tilted to the side. I landed behind the steak house and then walked around to the front door. I inhaled deeply as I entered and smiled at the wonderful smell that filled my nose. I walked over to the lady at the podium and smiled politely as she waved.  
"Welcome to Sandy's Steak House! How many will be joining you tonight?" She smiled. "It's just me," I answered. "And can I get my order to go, I'm kinda in a hurry." I asked, worried they might not allow it. "Sure thing, Here's a menu and I'll be right here when your ready." The lady smiled and handed me a menu. I ordered quickly and left the place with two one pound steaks, a baked potato, and a slice of chocolate cake (I'm a sucker for anything sweet!). I settled down in a park, downed my food, drank a water bottle and then decided to find a good place to take off from.  
Nearby was a nice maze of allyways that was pretty much abandoned - unless you count a couple of old cats. I ducked into one of the ally's further in and was about to take off when some one talking stopped me.  
"I told you it was none of your business!" A guy said. I could tell it was coming from the ally next door so I silently slipped over and looked at the scene playing out before me.  
"You put that kid in the hospital! Some one had to say something!" A girl with dark hair yelled back. I realized there were five guys about a year or two older then me and the girl - who looked a year or two younger then me - was surrounded.  
"I told you to stay out of it! But sense you refuse to listen I guess we'll just have to teach you a lesson!" The guy from before said as two of his buddies moved to grab the girl.  
"HEY!" I yelled, jumping out of the shadow's. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" I said, taking up a fighting stance as all the kids looked at me with confused and surprised looks.  
"Look girly, who ever you are just run along and forget what you saw." The same guy from before said while his buddies laughed.  
As soon as the guy turned his back I lunged forward and hit the pressure point on his neck. He dropped like a ton of bricks while his friends stared at him wide eyed.  
"Who's next?" I cracked my nuckles as the group regained their composure. "Get 'er!" One of them yelled and two of them went straight for me. I took a step back and their heads clashed causing them to hold their heads and groan in pain. A third one threw a punch but I easily blocked it and sent him flying into some trash cans with a round-house kick. But the fourth one, he was a little smarter. The fourth one pulled a gun and fired. It hit the ground next to my feet, making me jump and he took aim for a second shot. I dived for the girl, grabbed her wrist and started running as fast as I could with the small human weighing me down.  
I ducked into ally after ally, but the guy was still on our tails! I could faintly hear him gaining on us and suddenly I felt pain explode through my shooulder. I let out a faint yell, but bit my tongue to cut it off and kept running.  
"Your hurt!" The girl exclaimed as I felt warm liquid spread across my shoulder. "Don't worry about it," I grunted. "I'll be fine just focus on running!"  
Eventually the sounds of pursuit faded and I slowed our pace to a fast walk. I turned to the girl and asked: "Where do you live? I'll take you there."  
"I live on Maple street. It's about a half hour walk from where I was before you showed up and saved me. Thank you." She smiled, then continued. "So what's your name?"  
"Max."  
"I'm Ella. Ella Martinez." She frowned as she looked at my shoulder. "Come on. My mom can help with your shoulder, it's the least I can do after you saved me!" Ella exclaimed, taking my arm and leading me towards a bunch of house's that we had just reached.  
"No, no. I'm fine really, I should really just g -!" I was saying but then I saw something that frightened me. I saw two men walking down the sidewalk in suits. It looked like they were looking for something.  
My shoulder was throbing and I knew I couldn't win any fights at the moment.  
_"If those really are Erasers, then I'd be better off hiding with Ella..."_  
Going against everything I'd ever taught the younger kids, I gave in and let Ella take me to her home. It wasn't far at all and once we got there a woman - that was an older virsion of Ella - ran out of the house and yanked Ella into a bone-crushing hug. I smiled as I realized that it must be her mother.  
"Ella! I was so worried, you were supposed to be home three hours ago! Where have you been!" She cried as she held Ella at arms length to check for injuries.  
As I watched I realized with a sharp pang that I had done that many, many times with the Flock.  
The Flock. I suddenly felt bad. I was supposed to be saving them! And here I am with a girl I just met and an injured shoulder that could very well keep me from flying for a couple of days!  
It was then that Ella's mom turned to me.  
"Thank you, so much!" She said, nearing tears. "I don't know what I would do if I lost Ella. Come in and let me take care of your shoulder! It's the least I can do to thank you!" She said, gently yet firmly pushing me towards the front door.  
Once inside Ella led me to the bathroom and sat me down on the side of the tub. I looked around nervously as Ms. Martinez came in with a large first aid kit.  
"I'm going to have to cut off your jacket, is that alright?" She asked gently. I nodded and sat as still as I could, but the twitching was still noticeable.  
Ms. Martinez smiled. "Don't worry. I'm a vet, I know what I'm doing. But besides that, Ella told me your name is Max? Well, I'm Dr. Yuuko Martinez." Dr. Martinez continued conversationally, most likely to try and keep me distracted so I wouldn't have an anxiety attack.  
"So I suppose you don't want me to call your parents?" I shook my head.  
"Or the police?" Same answer.  
"Well, alright. But your not leaving 'til I say your fit to and not a second before!" Dr. Martinez demanded and I decided I liked her.  
After looking at my shoulder as best she could, she got the scissors to cut my jacket off and then turned to Ella.  
"Ella? Would you go get some orange juice for me? She'll need it after the bloodloss." Ella nodded and left to go to what I assumed would be the kitchen.  
I knew that when they took my jacket off they would either scream and call the cops or - and this is highly unlikely - not even notice them. So I braced myself for the worst as Dr. Martinez started to cut through my jacket.  
**August, 19, Sunday - 4:54pm**  
"Heff, heff... heff...he- AIEEEEEEE!" Angel screamed as the metal clamp around her ankle shocked her again for stopping.  
"Subject A-3-46-47, run faster or we will continue to shock you." A monotone voice said over the loud-speaker.  
Angel started running again, trying to find her way through the maze before they burned her feet with the heated floor again. After about fifteen minutes she found the finish, ran out and collapsed on the cold metal floor. She could faintly hear talking around her, but shut it out. She didn't want to hear the horrible things they were saying. She looked over at what they were doing and saw two of them talking animatedly while the other designed the next maze.  
_"I wonder..."_ Angel thought tiredly as she tried to get in his head. _"First a right, pass up two turns and take a left, another left, walk all the way down and take a right, then one more left and there's where we'll put the finish!"_ the whitecoat thought, unaware that Angel had just heard the whole thing.  
Before Angel could linger on it she felt rough hands pull her up and place her roughly on the start platform. She heard a bell and the mazes' doors openned. With the aquired map in Angel's head, she finished the race in less then a minute and stunned everyone in the room to silence.  
_"Take that you stupid, meanies!"_ Angel thought happily, but sadly her happy mood disappeared almost instantly.  
"That was amazing!"  
"Her brain capacity must be a good ten times what we originally thought!"  
"Lets section her brain! We must get as much information out of her as possible!"  
"No,no. We can't section her brain yet!" The last one laughed.  
This was all a big joke to them! Angel was infuriated. She scooted over to a wall, leaned against and pulled her knees to her chest.  
_"I'm not a science experiment! I'm not a subject! Or a lab rat! I'm a lot more then that!... At least, that's what Max always told me..."_ Angel thought. She was ready to cry. Her knees and hands were scraped and burned from all the times she tripped and fell onto the heated floor, she was hungry, she was thirsty and most of all she wanted Max.  
_"Max, Help!"_  
**August, 19, Sunday - 11: 52pm**  
Spike was exhausted. She'd been separated from Fang a few hours ago for testing and her entire body screamed in pain. Spike forced her eyes open again, finding the white hospital lights and whitecoats backs. They were facing away from her - hence the earlier comment -, there were two of them and they were both on her left hand side. She felt pain explode through her body again and quickly shut her eyes, accidentally letting out a groan of pain. Even though it was pretty loud they didn't seem to hear her. The male of the two told his assistant to get some Erasers to bring her back to her "holding quarters" a.k.a: Her dog crate.  
It hurt like hell to have those stupid oafs' carry her, but they eventually put her in her crate where she curled up and listened for Fang's return.  
After a while of waiting the pain eased and Spike sat up as best she could in the small crate. She looked around the dark room. She looked at the small black dog in a crate a couple of rows down, the obvious failed experiments and the animals that had yet to be tested on. Her gaze finally fell on the latch that had kept her here for the past few hours (sense they hadn't arrived until a few hours ago) and began to concentrate. Didn't know why. Spike had just always been one to focus on her goal and felt that if she stared at it long enough then an idea would come to her. After a while Spike's eyelids slid shut and she dozed off into a welcomed sleep.  
_"Our foes are growing stronger, I can feel it. I hope your ready Max 'cause we're all about to get on a wild ride..."_

**AN:** Hey! There's a great little cheesy end for ya! Okay, back to business. Still no reviews! That makes me sad! Seriously! Anways, I'd like to thank a very special person for supporting me and my story! **ROGMethos**? Thank you so very much! You are my very first follower! :D ...That's about all I can do. But still! Thank you very much, it means a lot to me! :)


	6. Old Secret's & New Promise's

**_Maximum Ride - Episode 5: Old Secret's & New Promise's_**

**August, 20, Monday - 8:34am**  
I woke with a start the next morning. I looked around at the Martinez's quest-bedroom and smiled. Last night when Dr. Martinez and Ella saw my wing they just acted like it was an every day thing! I mean for the first few minutes they were shocked into silence but after that they were completely fine and loving! Although, there was one thing that bothered me. I had a feeling Dr. Martinez knew more then she was letting on...  
Before my thoughts could go any further, Ella stuck her head through the door with a soft knock.  
"Hey! Breakfast is ready." She smiled, opening the door all the way once she noticed I was awake.  
I could smell the wonderful foods from where I sat and my stomach was begging me to go and get some. One thing to know about bird-kids: Our stomachs' make most of our decision.  
Ella lead me downstairs to the kitchen and we sat down at the table. Dr. Martinez joined us and we started eating. I felt bad for eating so much, but they kept insisting that I eat as much as I want, so...  
Anyways, once we were done I forced Dr. Martinez to let me do the dishes and then the three of us made - from scratch - chocolate chip cookies!  
I felt bad about sitting around when the Flock needed my help, but if I pushed my wing to hard then I could injure it permanently. And that was something I couldn't afford, even if I couldn't get the Flock out of my head.  
"Mmmmmmm..." I smiled as the warm cookie melted in my mouth.  
"You like 'em?" Ella asked. I'd grown quite fond of her, in a sisterly way - You know?  
I nodded excitedly as I reached for another. I was downing half my glass when Dr. Martinez finished cleaning up and sat down next to me.  
"Max, I know your not to fond of doctors', but... I was hoping to get an Ex-ray of your arm. So I could give you a better estimate of when you'd be able to fly again, of course." Dr. Martinez added quickly as I stiffened slightly.  
_"It would be better then sitting here and hitting myself out of worry for the others..."_ I mentally reminded myself as Dr. Martinez waited patiently for my answer.  
"I - I guess it couldn't hurt... But how would you take it? Do you have ex-ray vision or something?" I asked, earning laughs from Ella and her Mom.  
"Oh no, Sweetie. Not all of us can be super human's, but I do know where we can get the equipment we need." Dr. Martinez said while trying to subdue her giggles'.  
**August, 20, Monday - 9:14am**  
I didn't know what Dr. Martinez had talking about, but after dropping Ella off at school it all pretty much became clear. She drove us to the back of the building and lead me inside. I was practically shaking from the smell of bleach, but I knew I'd have to deal with it - why should I get to sit back and eat cookies while my family is being experimented on by evil scientists? So I sucked it up and entered the operating room of Dr. Martinez's veterinarian hospital.  
She had me lay down on a bed - that was meant for dog's so my legs dangled off the edge - and I sat as still as I could manage for the ex-ray. After it was over she gave me some juice - because I was about ready to pass out - and then she held up the ex-ray to the little light-board thingy.  
"Well, from what I can see the wound mostly consists of muscle damage." Dr. Martinez said thoughtfully.  
"So what does that mean? How soon do you think I could start flying?" I asked eagerly, earning a sigh from the motherly figure.  
"As a mother I wouldn't let you fly for at least another week, but as a doctor I have to say that the earliest you could be in the air would be tomorrow... But that's only if your muscle's keep healing at this rate!" She added quickly, obviously not liking the idea of me flying any time soon.  
I sighed happily. I would be back on my way to the others by tomorrow morning. I turned to Dr. Martinez and did something I've only ever done to one of the Flock - I hugged her.  
"Thank you," I murmured. "If it weren't for you I'd probably be done for..."  
"I'm happy I could help..." Dr. Martinez said as we broke the hug. "Max, I..." She started timidly, as if she wasn't sure she should continue.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"D-do you, by any chance, know a little boy named: Ari Batchelder?" She asked, looking old and sad.  
I stiffened slightly at the name.  
Ari Batchelder. Jeb's son. He was a kind little boy that used to sneak us food that wasn't rotten. I remembered him well. He had helped us escape the school, had even told us to leave him behind so we could get out. We thought he would be safe - his dad being one of the scientists and all.  
"I know him. How do _you_ know him?" I asked, my voice like steal.  
"H-he's my son. When my ex-husband and I got a divorce I got Ella and he got Ari... I know your from the School, Max. But I'm not one of them, I swear! I didn't even know Jeb was one of them until Ari's second birthday!" She said, pleading with me to understand.  
"If you never want to see me again I understand, But if you ever see Ari again could you tell him - "  
"I'll bring him back to you." I stated quietly, cutting her off.  
"What?" Dr. Martinez whispered.  
"I'll bring him home, to you." I repeated, slightly louder. "I'm not sure I trust you completely yet, but if what you say is true then I'll bring Ari back here the next time I see him." I promised.  
"Oh, Max. Thank you, thank you so much!" Dr. Martinez said over and over again as she hugged me. "If there's anything... you ever need..." She trailed off, looking at the ex-ray that was behind me.  
"Dr. Martinez?" I asked.  
"What is that?..." She thought out loud and then pointed to a little white square in my shoulder. "Is it the zipper on your coat?" She asked.  
"No, I took it off." I answered, worry growing in the pit of my stomach with each passing second.  
"The only other thing it could be is a... Chip."  
That's when the worry exploded into fear. The Erasers finding us, everyone being taken. It was all because of me!  
"Take it out." I demanded. "Take it out, Now!"  
"M-max I'm sorry, but it looks like your muscle's have grown around it. If I took it out you could lose the use of your left hand." Dr. Martinez said grimly.  
I leaned against the wall and groaned as a headache started to set in.  
**August, 20, Monday - 12:52**  
"Alright, Iggy we're here... What now?" Gazzy asked as the three bird-kids flew over the crystal clear lake.  
"Find a cave or a tree that's out of the way and then we'll wait." Iggy said, trying to follow the sounds of his friends beating wings.  
"What!" Nudge exclaimed. "We're just gonna sit here? What the heck are you thinking? We need to find Max! We need to find the others! We need food! We - Hummphh..." Nudge ranted until Iggy put a hand over her mouth.  
"Nudge, if we go back tracking to the house we'll most likely just pass by Max. Max doesn't know we escaped so we're staying here where she'll most likely pass by if she hasn't already." Iggy explained.  
"Ooooooh. Well why didn't you say so? We're waiting for Max, I can deal with that." Nudge said, sounding more calm then she did two seconds before.  
"Hey! Look, there's a cave over here!" Gazzy called from a distance. Iggy turned towards his voice and headed towards it until Nudge told him where to land. After landing the three explored the cave a bit to make sure it was safe and then decided to get some food.  
"I guess it's rabbit for dinner, unless either of you have some well hidden cash on you." Iggy sighed as they discussed where to go.  
"Sorry, nothing here."  
"None."  
"Great."  
They all sighed.  
"Come on, let's find some chow before it gets dark." Iggy said, running forward three steps and then pushing upwards into the air. The sky, it was the one place Iggy didn't have to worry about hitting something. Sure there were planes and stuff but those make a lot of noise, the sky was the one place Iggy got to be graceful and cool. The one place where you could be blind and it didn't matter. The sky.  
Later that night - after a hardy meal of snake - Iggy stay up keeping watch. He thought about the older kids: Spike the doctor, She had always been there to clean up the big gashes or replace a dislocated shoulder. Fang - Best big brother _ever_ - How many older brothers help you blow up a sky-scraper? Really! Fang had always been a great older brother - the guy he could talk to about older guy stuff when Gazzy didn't understand. And Max. Mom is more like it, she was always there, always worried about them. She had been there for him when he lost his sight and was always ready to talk to him about. Iggy knew that if he never found his real mom he wouldn't really care, because he already had one.  
_"I'll keep them safe until your here, Max. I promise."_ Iggy thought, listening to the breathing of his companions as they slept.  
**August, 21, Tuesday - 3:42am**  
Angel tossed and turned in her cage as she willed sleep to come to her. She gave up. She wouldn't be getting any sleep, not without Max.  
_"If Max were here I wouldn't have to be afraid 'cause she'd protect me."_ Angel thought, wishing Max were there to chase away the nightmares like she had back home.  
Angel focused really hard on Max, but instead of hearing her thoughts all Angel heard was a static sound. _"She's still to far away..."_ Angel thought sadly.  
The door started to creak open and - as expected - a whitecoat walked in and opened Angel's cage. Instead of crawling out like the other experiments Angel stayed put and simply turned her shoulder to the whitecoat - So she could insult him, but still keep her eyes on him.  
"Come on, little thing." He coaxed.  
Again, Angel just sat there.  
"Well if you won't come out..." He growled, grabbing the back of her white dress-type-thing and pulling her out.  
Angel screamed and hissed and kicked. The whitecoat held her at arms length and called for back up, but Angel cut off his call by biting his arm as hard as she could. The whitecoat screamed in pain and dropped her. Angel scrambled to start running but before she could the whitecoat kicked her back into the cage and locked it.  
"Jason! Get the others. We must discuss this experiment!" The whitecoat yelled as he stalked off.  
Angel held her stomach from the pain, but she had a large smile on her face.  
_"Max will be so proud when I tell her about this!"_ She thought excitedly. Angel smiled and settled into the back of her cage. Sleep soon came, but this time instead of nightmares she had pleasant dreams of Max saving her from the whitecoats.  
_"Max will be here soon and she'll save me..."_

**AN:** Okay. I'm sick and I feel horrible so I'm gonna make this as quick as possible. **1)** Guest dude who was my second reviewer? Yeah, your nothing but a jerk! If your going to call some one's story "Lame!" at least tell them why like a respectable person! Especially when the story is the very first of the writer and he/she worked really hard on it! I have more to say to you, but in all honesty I don't want to relive that terrible day that started with me reading your review! **2)** **ROGMethos** you were my very first follower and reviewer. If I could I would give you a big bear hug! Thank you so much for your support. **3)** This is for anyone who's confused about the crossover: The crossover doesn't actually start until the end of book 4. And if your going to continue reading this then you should all make sure that you've read all the Maximum Ride books because this story is going through the time line of books 1-3 and then book 2 will go through time lines 4-5 and then 3 is 6-7 and then book 4 goes through the time line of book 8. Then there will be a 5th book that continues the crossover. The reason I put it as a crossover now is because I didn't want people flaming me later. I hope all of my readers will still be with me as I work through the stories and that you'll enjoy it. Thank you.


	7. Finding Bird-Kids Is Such A Pain

**_Maximum Ride - Episode 6: Finding Bird-Kids Is Such A Pain_**

**August, 21, Tuesday - 8:12am**  
Dr. Martinez, Ella and I stood in the back yard with Ella and I hugging.  
"Don't be a stranger, okay? Come and visit us every once and awhile." Ella said sadly. I nodded as we released each other.  
"I'll come back once I find Ari, remember?" I asked smiling. This time Ella nodded and stepped back to let Dr. Martinez say her goodbye.  
Instead of speaking she held out a backpack to me with a smile.  
"I know you already have one, but it's going to break soon, so take this one. Besides, I put our phone number, some money and a bag of cookies in there for you." She smiled, but it was a sad smile.  
"T-thank you. You didn't have to..." I said, feeling a bit bad for taking so much from them.  
"It's no trouble Max, really." Dr. Martinez smiled as her eyes started to water slightly.  
"Thank you." I said again, not knowing what to say. "I'll bring back Ari as soon as I can." I said determinedly.  
With one last hug I pulled the backpack on, then ran to the edge of the yard and launched myself into the air.  
The wind filled my feathers and my hair flew back behind me as I rose higher and higher. Once I was at a good height I looked down to see the Martinez's waving. I waved back and then turned and flew off towards Lake Mead.  
_"Hopefully I'll be able to find some shelter there."_ I thought, trying to stretch out the tight muscles' in my wings.  
After flying for a little bit it got easier and the pain eased a bit, but there was still the lingering thought of how the Flock was doing. I sighed and pictured their faces. I missed them a lot, but I knew that thinking about them wouldn't help them. I had to take action.  
I had to find them.  
I flew for a few hours before I was able to see the outline of a blue circle and I realized it was Lake Mead.  
_"Wow, worrying really makes time fly. This is probably better, I'll be able to get something to eat."_ I thought as I closed in on the beautiful, crystal-clear water.  
I swooped down and landed on the beach, tucking in my wings quickly. I scooped up some water in my hands and took a long, nice drink.  
I stood up and looked around. There was a mountain that looked promising so I took to the skies and started looking for a cave or ledge I could spend the night in. After a few minute's I came across a cave that looked pretty much deserted. I took a look at it and then sniffed a little. You didn't think our eyes' were the only things that were enhanced, did you?  
I could smell a few different animal's but the scent was stale so I made nothing of it. What really concerned me was the familiar smell in the cave. I was sure I knew it, but I couldn't place it. I was annoyed with it so I sat down and started to ponder it.  
It took me about five seconds to realize how stupid I was.  
"IT'S GAZZY!" I exclaimed, jumping up and running to the cave entrance. "They couldn't have gotten far!" I thought out loud. My heart was pounding against my ribs so hard I was afraid some would crack and my blood was boiling with excitement.  
I jumped off the edge of the cliff and flew into the sky, looking down on the world to see if I could catch any sign of them.  
I looked for about two hours before my wings and stomach couldn't take anymore. I turned to the cave and landed.  
"I knew it could never be _that_ easy, nothings ever easy for us..." I muttered as I hunkered down for the night. I sat at the cave entrance and looked at the stars.  
After a few minutes I could finally feel myself drifting off, but I was woken up again by the sound of a huge explosion.  
"WHA...?" I yelled, forcing myself into a sitting position. I looked out to the other side of the lake where a small mushroom cloud was gathering.  
I jumped up and took off. I flew up high enough to be out of range of any bullets, but I couldn't see anything because of the cloud.  
_"It could just be Erasers trying to draw me out..."_ I thought, going through my options. _"But if it is Gazzy, then he's in trouble and needs my help!"_  
In the end I flew to the edge of the forest and landed. When I looked up I saw a ring of Erasers snarling and taunting whatever was in the middle. One stepped aside and I almost gasped.  
In the middle of the circle were Gazzy and Nudge crouching closely to Iggy, who was bleeding immensely from his leg.  
I growled and tensed my muscles...  
**August, 21, Tuesday - 12: 46pm**  
Iggy sighed as he listened to Nudge go on about some book that she'd heard about. He would have slapped a hand over her mouth, but he didn't want her or Gazzy to think about the Flock.  
"Nudge, Gazzy? Do you guy's see any food around us? I want to find some and get back to the cave before some one spots us." He called over the wind.  
"Well, there's a burger joint right below us." Nudge said. "But we don't have any money."  
"Doesn't matter. We can grab stuff from the dumpster!" Gazzy said, brushing his feather's against Iggy's to show him the way.  
They landed and chatted quietly on the roof of the place while they ate. They took about two hours to finish because they'd gotten so much and then decided to hit a bathroom before going back to the cave. Going out in the middle of no where - Not fun.  
After all their needs were taken care of they took to the skies, heading back to the cave. By the time they were nearing the cave it was about eight o'clock and they could barely keep themselves up in the skies.  
Iggy sighed for the umpteenth time that day and turned his ears to the world around him. He wasn't greeted with the chirping of birds or the sound of frogs like he'd expected. The area around him was silent, as if all the creature's had been scared into hiding. Suddenly, Iggy's ear's focused in on a whistling sound getting louder and louder. Iggy whipped around and pushed Nudge and Gazzy out of the way.  
"DIVE!" He screamed.  
Pain exploded through his leg as Iggy felt the bullet go half way through. He let out a scream of pain and started to dive.  
_"Gotta land... Before..."_ Iggy started to think but stopped as two pair's of arm's wrapped around him and lowered him gently to the ground where he collapsed from exhaustion and pain.  
"Iggy!" Gazzy said urgently, shaking Iggy's arm slightly.  
"I-I'm okay." He grounded out, but he made no move to get up.  
"G-guy's?" Nudge stammered, sounding scared.  
"Well, well, well. Look what we've got here boy's! Some little birdies that got out of their cages." A harsh voice snarled. Iggy knew who he was immediately.  
"Their surrounding us, Ig." Gazzy said nervously. Iggy tensed as he felt them coming closer.  
They were dog food!  
"HEY! UGLY! Why not pick on some one your own size?" I very familier and welcome voice reached Iggy's ear's as the Erasers turned their attention to the new comer.  
"Guy's, how many are there?" Iggy asked quietly.  
"Five. Wait, no. Six - there's another one in the van." Nudge answered shakily. Iggy smiled.  
"Max can take on at least nine - especially when pissed. She'll be fine, but we're just gonna get in trouble if we stay here. As soon as they attack, help me up and get us back to the cave." Iggy instructed.  
He felt Nudge shift and wrap an arm around his waist - Gazzy doing the same on the other side - then within the next second they took off down the beach as fast as they could.  
**August, 21, Tuesday - 9:04pm**  
I saw them take down the beach as the Erasers launched themselves at me. I ducked out of the way for the first one and then delivered an upper-cut to the next one's chin.  
Two tried to grab me from behind while a third raised his arm to punch me, but i lifted my legs and kicked the guy in the chest then whipped one arm around to meet the other, causing the two Erasers to knock each other out.  
_"Two down, three to go."_ I thought, doing a flip over one then landing in a crouch and sweeping my leg out to trip another. I did a fan-kick to bring my leg down on the guy's neck - knocking him out - and then cocked my head to the side to avoid a punch from behind. I grabbed the guy's wrist and looked over my shoulder at him.  
"Didn't your scientist ever tell you..." I whipped the guy's arm around so he was kneeling with his back to me. "You shouldn't play with bird-kids..." I pulled his arm up, getting a satisfying pop and scream, before hitting his neck with the side of my hand - knocking him out as well.  
"You'll just get hurt." I finished as I whipped around to find the last guy and another one I hadn't seen before. I clenched my fists and prepared for the first move. The new guy attacked first, drool dripping down his chin. I jumped back onto my hands and then launched myself into the air to avoid a punch, but as I righted myself in the air I kicked out with one foot and caught the guy across the face.  
I landed and would have finished him, but another van pulled up and more jumped out. My shoulders slumped slightly.  
I couldn't beat them. The last fight had drained me. But I still got into a stance. I was Maximum Ride. I wasn't going down without a fight.  
I prepared for the pain of new scar's and the scream's of a fight when I heard some one whistle from above. I looked up and what I saw made me smile. Gazzy. With a small little thing covered in wire's. He pushed a button on it and dropped it.  
"Later losers!" I yelled, flying up into the sky as fast as I could. I soon felt and heard an explosion beneath us. I flew a bit closer to Gazzy and ruffled his hair happily.  
Fifteen minute's later we were waved down by Nudge - who had taken Iggy deeper into the forest on the other side of the mountain - and we shared a few hug's before my attention turned to Iggy.  
"Iggy..." I smiled. I walked over and hugged him as best I could while he stayed on his back.  
"Are you feeling better?" I asked, looking at his wrapped leg. "It still hurt's, but I'll live." He said with a tired smile. "It's good to hear you, Max." Iggy stated. I smiled and brushed some dirt out of his hair.  
"Nudge and Gazzy told me how you took the bullet for them. I'm proud of you, Ig. I might just have to start treating you like one of the older kids." I said, hearing Nudge and Gazzy settle down behind me. I saw a blush flicker across Iggy's face.  
"Thanks, Max. That mean's a lot coming from you." He said with a small smile. "Get some sleep." I ordered, gently. "You'll need your rest for tomorrow. We're going after the others." I stated quietly.  
"Whatever you say, Max." Iggy said, closing his eye's behind his sun-glasses that hid the scar's on his eye's.  
**August, 21, Tuesday - 10:58pm**  
Angel smiled as she looked at the experiment in the cage across from her's. He'd been asleep when they'd brought him back and he hadn't woken up yet.  
Max had told Angel about a boy once before. One that had helped them escape. She wasn't positive this was the same boy, but in his thought's she'd been able to learn his name. It was the same name as the boy. The boy that had helped them.  
Ari.

**AN:** Hey! It's a special day so I decided to post a new chapter! I'm still sick though, so that stinks, but still. Oh, and I keep forgetting to add this to one of my chapters: **Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend Of Zelda. **Now, enjoy, be happy, have a cookie (Because they make everything better) and have a Merry Christmas!


	8. Return To The School

_**Maximum Ride - Episode 7: Return To The School**_

**August, 22, Wednesday - 2:43pm**  
I suppose I should be happy. I got three of my Flock members back, kicked some major Eraser butt and _had cookies for breakfast!_ But it's hard to be happy, when I know where the other's are. Don't get me wrong, a whole lot of releif came with finding the three. But if you knew some of your closest family members were going through hell, you'd get how I was feeling.  
Anyway's, we were actually coming up to the School. We'd crossed into California an hour ago and now we were in the middle of Death Vally heading towards our - most likely - doom... Wow.  
The kids had quieted down after we'd crossed the border. My guess? Their thinking the same thing I was.  
_Are we too late?_  
I decided we should land and get some food before we went any further. Besides, Iggy's bandages would need to be changed so he could walk on his leg. As long as the bandages were tight enough he could walk, but I still felt bad cause I knew it hurt more then he was letting on.  
_"The idiot's trying to be strong for everyone else..."_ I thought, even though I was secretly proud. _"Well, now you know how Fang and Spike feel."_ I growled at my own words. After landing I started pulling out some food and instructed Nudge to help Iggy change his bandages.  
After all the kids were eating I started talking.  
"So we're all clear on the plan right?" I asked, getting a few nods as the kids continued chewing.  
"We go in, get the others, get out." Gazzy said as if he were reading it off something. "And if we get seperated again we wait for everyone near Lake Mead." Nudge said as I openned my mouth to tell them that.  
"Okay." I said slowly. "Well then, we'll leave as soon as you guy's are done eating."  
It didn't take long after that - probably because they were all worried sick about the other's - and we were just about to take off when a dark van pulled screeching to a stop in front of us. We launched ourselves into the sky, but it was to late. The cars window rolled down, something shot out and my world went black.  
**August, 22, Wednesday - 10:39pm**  
I openned my eye's and groaned inwardly. I had a horrible headache and the chances that I was anywhere but the School were about zero.  
I sat up as best I could in the small dog crate and looked around: Next to me were Nudge and Gazzy - both still asleep - and across from me was Iggy and one of the most welcoming pairs of blues eye's that I'd only ever seen once before.  
"Angel!" I whispered as she smiled.  
"Max! I've missed you so much! And I was so scared!" She cried as quietly as she could.  
"Shhh, Shhh. It's okay, Angel. Max is here." I said as soothingly as I could. "Don't worry, I'll get us out, I promise."  
I watched Angel calm down a bit before she started talking again.  
"Max... I-I have to tell you something..." Angel said hesitantly.  
"Go ahead, sweetie. You can tell me anything." I said, looking into her big blue eyes.  
"Well, I -!"  
"Wait." I said, looking around the room as best I could. "W-where's Fang and Spike?" I asked, holding my breath as I waited for the answer.  
"Their not here! You mean their not with you?" Angel asked, starting to look scared again. I shook my head and started taking deep breath's to calm myself.  
"Okay, don't worry about that right now." I said, turning back to Angel. "What did you have to tell me?"  
"Well, It's - "  
The door creaked open and light spilled into the room as some one came in. Angel cut herself off and shimmied to the back of her cage.  
_"Max, Jeb's alive!"_ She blurted out to me in a thought. For a second I thought she was playing a joke on me, but then the familiar face of Jeb Batchelder came into few as he knelt down in front of my cage.  
"Maximum." He said calmly. I heard something below me growl and when I looked down I almost gasped. What looked to be an Eraser was sitting in the cage below mine. But he didn't look as good as the other Erasers, you could easily tell he wasn't human. He had no white on the side of his eye's, his hair was spiky and animal like and he had two sharp teeth sticking up from his bottom jaw at the corners of his mouth.  
_"Why would an Eraser be in here? I thought they had it made at the School."_ I thought, unable to recognize the boy below me.  
"Quiet!" Jeb snapped, obviously not pleased with the mutant's behavior. "Maximum, I must speak with you." Jeb said, turning back to me and undoing the latch on my cage. I glared at him as I felt my Flock getting up around me - Or, at least, what's left of my Flock - and climbed out.  
Jeb started walking back towards the door and I followed while giving my Flock a signal behind my back.  
My index and middle fingers pressed together behind my back: _Wait._  
Jeb lead me out into a hallway that looked slightly like a hospital waiting-room and gestured for me to take a seat opposite of him. I obeyed, but only because I needed answers and Jeb was the only person to get them from at the moment.  
I sat in a seat and crossed my legs, waiting for Jeb to talk. After a few minutes of him saying nothing I decided I was tired of waiting.  
"What do you want?" I growled. I wasn't in the mood for manners and as I said before: I wanted answers.  
"Max. Their are some people who are coming to talk to you and it's very important that you say the right things." Jeb started with a sigh. I cocked an eyebrow.  
"And what would be the 'Right' things to say?" I asked, not really liking where this could be going.  
"Max, you must understand! Your the only one who's useful to the world... I need you to let the Flock go." Jeb said, trying to sound like a stern father telling his kid that she wasn't allowed to have a cookie before dinner.  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" I snapped, standing up so quickly that my chair fell over. Jeb sighed with this sad look on his face.  
"I know it's hard, Max. But as it stands Fang and Spike are already being prepped for retirement. I'm afraid the only reason why the others are here instead of New York with them is for some final testing." Jeb stated, as if he were telling me the morning news! As if what he just said was a good thing!  
"WHAT!?" I screeched, balling up my fists in anger. "How dare you insist that I should just let you kill my Flock!" I screamed, anger rising with every minute.  
"Maximum, please understand. Your destinded to save the world! The others are of no use to anyone." Jeb tried to calm me, but he only manged to make me angerier.  
So I did what Maximum Ride does best. I decked him. Right on the cheek and he went flying into a wall. I jumped at him and picked him up by the front of his shirt as alarms started blaring in my ears.  
"Where. Are. They." I asked in a deadly tone, getting ready to murder Jeb for saying all that. Jeb looked at me calmly and asked.  
"Who?"  
"Fang and Spike! My brother and sister! My best friends! Where are they!" I screamed in his face.  
Before he could answer I felt rough, clawed hands grab my arms and pull me back. I screamed and kicked, unwilling to let go of my family.  
I glared at Jeb, who looked me in the eyes calmly. He leaned forward and pushed some hair out of my face before speaking quietly.  
"Your more then special, Max. Your preordained. You have a destiny that you can't imagine. Everything you've done, everything you are, everything you can be is tied into your destiny. Your life is worth the lives of thousands. The fact that you are alive is the most important thing anyone has ever accomplished and soon the world will know it too, but not just yet." Jeb then signaled to the Erasers holding me and they brought me back to my cage. But before they could get me out, I shouted to Jeb.  
"You don't think I can save them? Just remember Jeb: I escaped once! I'll do it again! And I won't stop until my Flock is safe!"  
I heard no answer, but I know he heard me. I was put back in my cage quite roughly and then the Erasers left.  
As soon as the door closed my Flock was looking at me with worried glances. I looked down out of curiosity and was surprised to see the Eraser with the same worried look as everyone else.  
"Uh... Hi." I managed and the Eraser smiled. He looked around Iggy's age, but something about him told me other wise.  
"Hi Max." He said, startling me. I looked closer and it dawned on me that I knew him somehow. I wasn't positive, but he looked... familiar.  
"D-do I know you?" I blurted out. Maximum 101: Curiosity always gets the better of me.  
I heard Angel giggle and I looked over to see what was so funny, but she quickly smothered her giggles and looked pointedly at the Eraser below me. I looked back down to find he was still smiling.  
"Come on, Max! Don't you recognize me? It's me! Ari!"  
I nearly fell over, but the small cage wouldn't allow for that so I settled for stumbling like an idiot.  
"But - you and - we and - WHAT!?" I said, unable to make complete sentences. Ari just chuckled.  
"Let me explain." He said, signaling me to get comfortable. "Well, it all started when _Jeb_ came back." He growled. "At first I was happy, but then Jeb started treating me like the other experiments. Eventually he and some other scientists decided to see if turning some one in to a hybrid _after_ they were born would work as well as doing it before... I bet you can guess how it turned out." He finished bitterly. I felt completely and utterly guilty. It was my fault. If I had taken him with us he'd still be human!  
"I'm so, so sorry, Ari." I whispered, reaching through the bars and taking his hand. "I should have been there for you."  
"No, don't blame yourself. I told you guys to go. Besides, if theres anyone I blame its Jeb." Ari growled again, giving my hand a squeeze.  
"Well this time I'm gonna do things right. This time I'll take you with us." I promised quietly.  
"Max? How are we gonna get out of here?" Nudge asked from her cage next to me.  
"Don't worry, Nudge. I've got a plan, but right now just try to get some sleep. We're all gonna need it." I sighed, watching as they all slowly settled down. I knew no matter what I would stay up and keep watch so I didn't bother trying to force myself to sleep, besides... I needed a plan.  
**August, 22, Wednesday - 5:23am**  
Spike gasped as she lost her grip on the latch for the fifth time. She sighed and hit her cage wall in frustration.  
_"C'mon Spike! You can do this!"_ She screamed at herself. She looked back at the latch and concentrating hard.  
The latch started to shake slightly and Spike stuck out her open palm to ease the stress being put on her entire body. "C'mon, C'mon!" She muttered as the latch ever so slightly lifted and then dropped back down as Spike lost her grip on it again.  
"Damn it!" Spike cursed, but stopped when the curtain seperating the room from the rest of the building shifted to reveal some Erasers hualing Fang back to his cage. They threw him in and left. He rolled over to face Spike to show her he was okay and then rolled back over and muttered.  
"I'm gonna sleep now." and then yawned before drifting off.  
Spike smirked at his simpleness and then glanced around before returning to her levitation practice.  
_"Angel, sweetie. Hate to break it to you, but your not the only one with powers anymore!"_

**AN:** Tah, Dah! Spike got a power! And Ari's back! And he's good! And he looks 12 but he's really 7! I decided I didn't like how JP made him into an awful person, then turned him into an awesome person and then killed him off. So, I went straight to the being of the awesome person! Hope you like it! R&R! And as a quick note: Sorry about the switching of the words from center to side to center. I got confused with it and... Yeah. ^.^'

Anyways, Killingsenserulez? Thank you for your lovely review! I'm so glad you feel that way about my story! And I'm feeling a lot better now! And I can't thank you enough for supporting my story! :D I just want to give you nice peoples great big hugs! -Owl.


	9. Breaking Cages

**_Maximum Ride - Episode 8: Breaking Cages_**

I ran down the halls of the School, remembering the way to the holding room perfectly. I crashed through the doors and ran to Angel's cage.  
"It's working so far, but don't get comfortable. Stay on your toes!" I ordered as I undid the latch and moved on to Ari's cage.  
After getting everyone out of the cage's we ran to the back of the room away from the door.  
"Okay, you guy's get through, I'll hold 'em off for as long as I can." I said as I removed the crate from the air vent. I clasped my hands together and lifted Angel up first and then Gazzy, after that I left them to get in by themselves. I ran to the door and threw it open.  
That was a mistake.  
Erasers lunged at me from all sides and all I could do was duck and hope that they missed. I jumped back into the holding room and started running for the air vent.  
Sadly, my plan wasn't going accordingly. When I got to the vent the others were already captured by Erasers.  
Before I could jump in and be Super-Max two of them grabbed me from behind and slammed me to the ground. Then - after restraining me - they picked me up and pushed me out the door with the others.  
_"Shit."_ I thought as the Erasers led us down hallways and took us around turns.  
My original escape plan had been to wriggle out of an experiment and go free the others, but as you can see - that didn't turn out to well.  
I kept fighting to get free even though I knew there was no way of getting out of the Erasers big, hairy grips. We eventually came to a room that looked like a conference room. Their were five people in it.  
One of them being Jeb.  
I glared at them defiantly and was pondering the idea of spitting on one of the Erasers when one of the people started talking.  
"I told you! It's to unstable. We must separate it from the other avian-hybrids!" The guy said. Jeb stood up looking kind of angry.  
"We can't do anything until the tests are done and then we'll send the others to New York! That's what we agreed on!" He growled. Another woman stood up.  
"I agree with Jeb. We can gain so much from these experiment's, I intend on using this opportunity to it's fullest extent." She said with a slightly creepy smile.  
After that all of them just started yelling at each other from across the table. I, on the other hand, was putting a plan into action. I turned to Gazzy and winked at him twice. He nodded and smiled an evil little smile. He let one of his 'unfortunate occurrences' rip and the Erasers around us started gagging and dropping like flies. I could see Ari's face turning purple from holding his breath.  
_"Poor kid doesn't have the practice."_ I thought, giving him a knowing smile. I whipped around and pushed everyone out the door as the alarms started blaring again. I ran through the halls, gripping Angel's hand tightly and frantically looking for an exit.  
I eventually spotted a staircase and forced everyone up ahead of me. I looked behind us to see Erasers following. I ran to the front, still holding Angel's hand and burst through the door at the top of the stairs.  
We were on the roof and all around was chain-link fence creating a dome, making it impossible to fly away. I could hear the Erasers catching up and ran to the door. I slammed it shut and pressed my back against it.  
"Iggy, Gazzy! Make a hole! Everyone else help me!" I ordered and they ran to follow their orders.  
Iggy and Gazzy ran to the electrical box that sent electricity through the fence and started pulling it apart. Meanwhile, the others squished in next to me and held the door as Erasers started pounding it from the other side.  
"How's it coming guy's?!" I asked nervously, feeling each pound as they came harder and harder.  
"We need more time!" Gazzy called back nonchalantly. I pressed my lips together and pushed harder.  
Suddenly, the door was pushed forward and an Eraser was able to get his face through, snapping wildly at us as we tried to close the door on his extremely hard head.  
"Are you finished yet?!" I yelled as the Eraser got his arm through.  
"Few more minutes!" Iggy called back casually.  
I growled and whipped around to face the door. "MOVE!" I yelled.  
I crashed my foot into the door, slamming it shut and getting a satisfying yelp and crash in return. The door burst open as four Erasers jumped through. I lunged for the first one, ramming my fist into his face and then ducking immediately to avoid a kick to the head. I crouched and whipped my leg out in a sweeping circle tripping three of them and then I launched myself at the fourth one, tackling him to the ground. I kneed him in the gut and then jumped up to face the other three who were getting up. The first one came at me, but I grabbed his head and jammed it into my knee, knocking him out. The other two jumped at my head while the one behind me went for my feet. I ducked and shot forward, causing all three of them to crash. They immediately started to untangle themselves while I ran toward Iggy, Gazzy and the others - who had joined the guys when I went Super-Max on those Eraser's asses.  
"Is it done NOW?!" I gasped as I skidded to a halt.  
"Duck." Iggy said.  
We all dived for the ground as a huge "BOOM" went off, destroying the fence and sending the Erasers spiraling backwards with the shock-wave. I looked up to find bits of flaming fence everywhere and a gaping hole in the fence.  
"Good job guy's." I laughed nervously. The guys grinned and slapped high-fives with themselves and Ari. I stood up and helped Angel up. I walked up to Ari and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I heard the Erasers groan and scramble around as they started to get up.  
"Let's scram, guy's!" I ordered, jumping into the air with Ari on my shoulder. I heard the younger kid's take up their position's behind me as we sped off.  
"Hey, Max?" Gazzy called to me. "Are we gonna go get Fang and Spike now?" I turned my head to look at him and smiled.  
"We sure are Gazzy. But I have a promise that I need to keep first."  
**August, 24, Friday - 12:16pm**  
I swooped down into the yard with the others behind me. It had been two day's sense we'd escaped the School and so far we'd had one Eraser attack. Iggy's leg was healing, but there was still a faint limp and Angel was still sickly-looking from the School. I was worried, but I knew that with a little rest they'd be better in no time.  
I left Ari with the others and walked up to the back door. I knocked lightly and waited for a familiar face to appear. After a slight shuffling sound, Ella came to the screen door and squealed in delight.  
"Mom! Max is here!" She yelled into the house as she threw the door open and launched herself at me. I smiled and motioned for everyone to come forward. I turned to Ella and smiled lightly.  
"I was hoping my friend's and I could stay the night..." I said as Angel wrapped her arm's around my leg and the others gathered behind me. I grabbed Ari's arm and gently pulled him forward as we walked into the house. I could tell the kids were nervous, but we needed the rest and Dr. Martinez is the coolest person in the world!  
Just then, Dr. Martinez walked into the room and came up to me with open arms - which I gladly accepted.  
"Max, it's so good to see you again! And I see you've found your friends!" She said excitedly. I nodded sheepishly and scratched the back of my head.  
"Well, their not the only one's I found." I said. Dr. Martinez gave me a confused look and I simply turned to Ari and nodded. I had told him the night before that I was taking him to his Mom and how much she missed him. He had seemed excited, Now he looked like he was gonna puke.  
"H-hi." He murmured, looking at the ground. Dr. Martinez looked confused for a minute, but then realization dawned and she immediately pulled Ari into a hug and started crying. I smiled and gestured to the Flock to give them some privacy, which they gladly did once they, too, realized what was going on.  
After a few hour's we ate dinner, watched a movie and then set up some 'beds' on the living-room floor for the night. We all slept peacefully - even with the nagging feeling of New York in the back of our minds - and woke to the wonderful smell of pancake's.  
After Iggy and Dr. Martinez finished making breakfast, Dr. Martinez looked at Iggy's leg to make sure it was healing properly. Ella and Ari really hit it off as brother and sister. Ari was slightly overprotective, but sense he was a _little_ brother it was in a 'cute' way, as Ella put it.  
Once lunch came around and everyone was eating at the table, Dr. Martinez turned to me and asked me where we were going next.  
"New York City." I replied, getting a startled look from Dr. Martinez. "You see, two of our friends are being held there. We have to go save them." I explained as Dr. Martinez visibly relaxed a bit.  
"All the way to New York? That's amazing! Send me a postcard, okay?" Ella chirped excitedly. Ari looked at me with a bit of a troubled look.  
"Max... I'd love to help you guys get Fang and Spike back, but I can't fly. I think I should just stay here with Mom and Ella." He said, looking slightly ashamed.  
"Don't sweat it, Ari." I smiled. "I wouldn't have brought you here if I was just gonna take you away the next day! Stay here and enjoy your family. Besides, we might just come to visit every once and awhile." As I said this large, childish grin's appeared on the kids face's and it made me happy to see them get so excited about something.  
After lunch we started getting ready to go. Ella and Ari helped us any way they could and Dr. Martinez gave me some money, cookies and a few water bottles to stay hydrated with. We each hugged the three and thanked them and then we all went out to the backyard.  
"And remember we're only a phone call away if you need us!" Dr. Martinez said, giving me another slip of paper with her phone number on it.  
"Thank you, Dr. Martinez." I said and gave her one last hug. I turned to find that the others were ready and smiled.  
"You guys ready?" I asked. They all nodded determinedly and I shot into the air. Once I reached a good altitude I looked down and waved one last time with the others.  
I started making my way East, heading towards New York and the rest of my Flock.  
"Hey Max! What do think New York will be like? I heard the fashion there is AMAZING!" Nudge said in a dreamy voice. I laughed and smiled at her.  
"I don't know what New York is like, but I do know that Fang and Spike are there and we need to find them." I said.  
The others nodded their agreement and we all flew just a little bit faster. I thought of Fang and Spike. How they'd always been there when I needed help.  
_"Well now they need help!"_ I thought, clenching my fists.  
_"I'm coming for you guys, so you'd better be ready when we get there!"_

**AN:** Hey! Happy New Year! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Should I have made their escape from the School longer? Just for future events I'd like to know the answer. I bet you can all guess what's coming in the next chapter. Anyways, reviews are always nice. -Owl.


	10. New York City!

**_Maximum Ride - Episode 9: New York City!_**

New York City. Filled with 800 languages and people weirder then we are. Not to mention, The Institute.  
I looked down on the city and was instantly amazed by the lights, sounds and smells.  
New York, the city that never sleeps. So true.  
"Max! This is so cool! The lights, the sounds, the colors, the - .Gosh! It's a _concert_!" Nudge squealed. I chuckled.  
"Nudge, its New York. There's a concert every night and right now we need to focus on finding a place to sleep. Besides, while I do some research on the Institute we can do a bit of sight seeing, okay?" I said gently. I knew she was just excited, if I was truthful I would have to tell you that I was too. But I'm not. So I won't.  
Nudge nodded with a smile still on her face and I knew I'd said the right thing - which made me happy. The kids looked at the city silently, except for the quiet murmurs from Gazzy sense he was explaining everything to Iggy.  
"Iggy! There's a big building with a sign that says it's scheduled for demolition! Dude! We should -"  
"Don't even think about it!" I yelled, glad I'd caught that one.  
Eventually we came across a park with some big trees in it. I figured we'd slept in worse and swooped down into the tree. I landed gracefully on a branch and watched as the others filed in. I counted their heads and was happy to see all of them happy and safe... Well, almost all of them.  
"Okay guys, I'll take first watch and then Iggy will take second. Get some sleep and be ready to move tomorrow. I wanna find them as soon as possible." I said, taking charge and giving out orders like I always do.  
They all nodded and found a branch they could get comfortable on. Angel fluttered over to me and nuzzled into my side like the adorable little six year old she is. After a few minutes I could hear all the even breathing of my sleeping Flock. Even though two of them were still missing, my worry meter went way down so I didn't have to worry to much about not being able to sleep. But I was still on watch so I kinda had to stay up.  
Anyways, my shift flew by (no pun intended) and so did the time I spent sleeping. I was woken up by the warm morning sun streaming through the tree top. beautiful and shining, gag me with a spoon.  
I inwardly groaned as I yawned and stretched, gently shaking Angel awake. Angel stretched and then giggled slightly.  
_"Sorry, Max. Even if I did have a spoon I wouldn't do it. I love you to much."_ Angel thought to me sweetly. I smiled and smoothed out her blonde hair. I was a little surprised she'd heard me, but then I realized she had probably been in one of those half awake/half asleep modes.  
"Yo! Up and at 'em! We gotta hunt down some breakfast!" I called to the rest of the Flock, but they didn't start moving until the last part which just so happened to be about food. Please note my sarcasm right there, it's one of the things I'm very good at - if I do say so myself.  
I jumped out of the tree and then turned back and held out my arms for Angel. She jumped into them and then I took her hand while the others began to join us.  
As we walked out of the park I made a mental note to remember what it looked like encase we couldn't find anything else later. We walked along the streets buying food from those stand-things on the side of the road and I was happy to see the kids enjoying the sights while they could.  
That's when Iggy had to be a little smart ass.  
"So Max. What's the plan?" He asked with a smirk as we sat on a staircase that led into some bank.  
"Or is there a plan?" He pressed, with an annoying little smirk. I knew this was Fang's doing! Fang would always tease me about the whole 'You don't have a plan so I'm gonna point it out because I'm an IDIOT!'.  
"Actually, yes Iggy. I do have a plan." I said confidently.  
"Okay. So what is it?" He asked and the others looked at me expectantly.  
"Well... I, uhh... I..." I looked around the street frantically while trying to keep my thoughts blocked so Angel wouldn't hear that I didn't have a plan. That's when I spotted it and smiled victoriously. I whipped around and beamed at them.  
"We're going into that library across the street and we're going to search for the Institute!" I exclaimed happily as I walked across the street holding Angel's hand. I faintly heard Iggy talking to Gazzy in the background.  
"How does she do that?!"  
We walked into the library - except for Angel who was skipping - and went up to the front desk.  
"Excuse me ma'am? Do you have any computers here?" I asked, using my best 'good girl' voice.  
"Yes we do! But you'll need to sign in." The lady answered perkily, handing me a clipboard. I quickly wrote down a fake name - Maxine Martinez - and led the others to the computers.  
I searched everything from humans to animals to New York laboratory and found a big bag of Nothing. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost eleven at night - way past the Flock's normal bedtime. And when I did turn to them I saw Nudge and Gazzy dozing on the floor, Iggy with his head face-down on a desk and Angel was falling asleep on my shoulder.  
"The library will be closing in ten minutes." A monotone voice told us over the loud speaker, making the kids look up a bit but not much else. I sighed.  
"C'mon guys. We'd better get going." I said, picking up Angel and holding her on my hip.  
"Can't we sleep here? It's so quiet. I like it here." Iggy asked, sounding tired and eight year oldish. It hurt to see him like that. He looked so much like the little kid he'd been four years ago.  
_"I guess I some times forget how young he is..."_ I thought, but I quickly dismissed it when the five minute warning came.  
"C'mon guys. We can take the subway back to the park." I said gently as I started heading for the doors. They nodded and followed tiredly. I myself was feeling extremely tired and a headache was starting to sink in.  
_"I've been getting a lot more of those lately..."_ I thought, but I just put it aside, guessing it had something to do with stress.  
We descended the staircase to the subway and bought some tickets. After about fifteen minutes the train still hadn't come and my headache was now throbbing badly.  
"What's taking so long?" I asked looking down the track. I sighed and went back to the bench the others were on.  
_"My headache's getting really bad..."_ I mentally noted. I rubbed my temples in an attempt to ease the pain, but it didn't work. So instead I turned my attention to my half asleep Flock. Nudge and Angel were on the bench, leaning on each other for support. Iggy was leaning on the side of the bench and Gazzy was sitting at his feet. I stood in front of them and sighed.  
_"You can't take care of them."_ A voice echoed from somewhere.  
"Huh? Who's there!?" I demanded quietly so I wouldn't wake the Flock. I spun around again and again, but I couldn't find anyone.  
_"You won't see me, Max. I'm not with you. I'm simply in your head."_ The voice said. It was weird. The voice was strange, I couldn't tell if it was a Man or a Woman, an adult or child, It was just... There.  
_"They only slow you down, Max. You must learn to let go."_ the voice said.  
Before I could rip into it for talking about my Flock that way, Pain exploded behind my eyes. It was unbearable.  
I saw different images flash through my vision: Fang and Spike in cages, a giant green building, newspaper articles, black and white video clips, maps, pictures and a title...  
The Institute For Higher Living.  
_"Welcome to New York, Max. We have big plans for you."_ The voice swirled in my head, mixing with everything else and suddenly everything just... Stopped.  
I slowly loosened the grip I had on my head and began to open my eyes. I looked up to see the scared expressions of my kids all around me. I slowly sat up, but immediately regretted it as I flipped myself over and vomited. When I looked back I saw Iggy and Gazzy looking horrified, Nudge covering her mouth and Angel's tear-filled eye's overflowing.  
"Max, what happened?..." Iggy asked, shaking slightly. I took deep breaths and recomposed myself before answering.  
"It's to open here. Let's get back to the tree and then I'll explain." I said, standing up and picking up a crying Angel.  
"You were screaming so l-loud, I-i thought y-yo-ou were gonna... gonna..." She never finished. She simply burst into sobs on my shoulder. I started bouncing slightly, like when you rock a baby and whispered soothing things to her. But what she'd said had startled me. I hadn't even realized I'd been screaming. I'd only noticed the pain.  
I quickly dismissed the thoughts and got everyone back on their feet. As we walked to the park - unwilling to wait for the train another second - they all stayed close, as if I would disappear if they weren't standing next to me. But I didn't complain. The warmth was welcome and I knew they were just a bit spooked from my outburst.  
_"They'll get over it in a few day's or so."_ I thought.  
We reached our tree within fifteen minutes and the others were far to tired to drill me for answers - which I did not mind at all. We all climbed up - me carrying Angel, who was asleep - and as I settled down Nudge sat next to me, on the same branch and the boys stayed right below where they could watch me while Angel curled up in my lap.  
I couldn't help it. I felt extremely loved in that moment.  
I stayed up, taking first watch and thought about everything I'd seen in my little 'Vision'. I remembered the Institutes full name, the maps and pictures and most importantly - Fang and Spike in cages.  
_"They're only holding you back, Max."_ the 'Voice' whispered in my head.  
_"Get out of my head!"_ I screamed back. _"My Flock. Is everything to me!"_  
_"I'll give you some time to think about everything..."_ the Voice said. And then, everything went quiet.  
_"Good. He's gone... Or she... Or shim, or, er... never mind."_ I thought. _"Fang, Spike. I'm trying as hard as I can and hopefully tomorrow I'll be able to dig up a lead, but for right now just please hold on..."_  
I looked at the stars, pictured their faces and sighed.  
Here I was going crazy with a little voice in my head and my two best friends weren't here to help because they were being held in an evil lab/prison by evil scientists...  
What a world.  
I looked at my Flock and smiled. So long as I was alive they would never ever live in cages again. As long as I had breath in my body I wouldn't stop until they were free. Free from cages, Free from whitecoats, Free from the School.  
I would protect them.

**AN:** Hi! It's me again! So, this is kind of an ominous and cheesy chapter. An interesting mix, wouldn't you agree? Anyways, I hoped you liked it! Review! -Owl.


	11. Eating On The Run!

**_Maximum Ride - Episode 10: Eating On The Run!_**

I was woken up by Iggy the next morning. He stared down at me with sightless eye's and began to speak.  
"Max, I think it would be a good idea to get out of here." He said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. I looked past him and saw what he meant. There were two buff guys, talking into their wrists near the tree. I agreed and shook Angel and Nudge awake.  
We jumped out of the tree and I saw two more guys at the gates of the park.  
"Four." I whispered.  
"Six... Wait, no. Seven." Iggy corrected and I tapped his shoulder so he knew I'd heard. I started walking at a normal pace, resisting the urge to just start sprinting. I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked down.  
"Eight." Angel said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
_"You never were a morning person, were you sweetie?"_ I thought to her, feeling proud that I wasn't the only one anymore.  
_"No."_ She replied flatly. I would have laughed, but I saw out of the corner of my eye, four of the guys closing in on us.  
"Run!" I ordered, using my grip on Angel's hand to swing her into my arms.  
We darted through the park, heading towards the exit. I could now see six of them clearly. We reached the gate and immediately made a sharp right. I didn't know where we were going, but I knew that we had to go somewhere. I took the lead like always and ran into another crowded street. I stuck to the middle of the crowds, hoping they'd just loose sight of us and give up, but we all know that's just too easy!  
The Erasers were gaining on us and when we got out of the crowd we came face to snout with three of them.  
"Hey birdies, where's your cages?" The head one sneered. I jumped up and jammed my feet into his chest, then I dropped and launched myself towards the left. The Flock was still following me and Angel was whimpering into my shoulder.  
Have you ever ran through a New York street, carrying a six year old bird-kid while being chased by mutant werewolves? No? Well I have.  
We ran through another crowd, but once we came out there were Erasers heading for us on all sides. I gripped Angel tighter and looked for a way out.  
"There!" I screamed at myself as I spotted a zoo with a guy holding up a sign that said: "Field Trip!".  
I launched myself forward again, pulling the Flock behind me, and we started to blend with the sea of kids. I saw two Erasers try to follow, but they were stopped at the gate.  
"Sorry, Sirs'. Kids day. No adults allowed unless their teachers." The guy told them. I mentally did a victory dance and felt Angel smile into my shoulder.  
I put her down and took her hand as I did a once over of the Flock. They were all fine, but we were breathing pretty hard.  
"Where are we? It really stinks." Iggy complained as his sensitive nose picked up the smell of the zoo. I put a hand on his shoulder to show sympathy and then started filling him in.  
"We're in a zoo. The bathrooms are about forty paces to your left and the monkeys pen is right in front of you... Oh, and there's a hot dog cart twenty paces to your right - it's right next to the gift shop." Iggy nodded and smiled a thanks, before asking for two hot dogs.  
After getting hot dog's for everyone I was able to herd everyone into a secluded part of the zoo and give out orders.  
"We can't waste anymore time. They know we're here, so we have to find the Institute." I said, opening my wings and then jumped into the air. I heard the others follow determinedly behind me and smiled. But it didn't last long, because a headache started to set in. Not as bad as the last one but still pretty bad.  
I mentally groaned at the thought of hearing the Voice again. Not to mention the whole brain attack thing. I decided to ignore it for the time being and focus on finding Fang and Spike.  
I angled my wings and landed in an ally far away from the zoo and the park. I walked out of it with the Flock close behind. I eventually spotted what I needed and ran up to it. I grabbed the phone and held it to my ear, waiting for the information person to pick up.  
"Hello? How my I help you?" A lady said on the other end.  
"Yes, I'm looking for the: Institute For Higher Living. Could you tell me where it is?" I asked, my grip on the phone getting tighter with each word.  
"Let me check." She said. It was quiet for a few minutes before she finally came back on.  
"I'm sorry, but the 'Institute For Higher Living' does not exist. Is there anything else I can help you with?" She said politely.  
"No, no that's it." I sighed in disappointment. I put the phone back on it's holder and walked over to the others who were witting on some stairs.  
"Well?" Iggy asked eagerly as I came up.  
"Apparently it doesn't exist." I groaned sitting down with a light thump. Angel leaned into me and looked up with her big blue eyes.  
"How are we gonna find them now, Max?" She asked sadly. I smiled as best as I could and rubbed her back comfortingly.  
"Don't worry Ange, there's always a plan." I stated confidently.  
"Which, again, would be what?" Iggy asked, making my face falter a bit.  
"W-well..." I cleared my throat and pushed my shoulders back slightly. "First we need something to eat and I don't know about you guys but I could really go for a burger!" I said, getting their attentions to go to their stomachs instead of the problem at hand.  
I had officially bought myself some time to get a plan together.  
We walked into a cheap-dollar-menu-type-place and I walked up to the counter while the others got a table. I waited in line for about a minute and then I started listing everyone's orders. The guy acted funny, not Eraser kind of funny, but he kept winking at me. I dismissed it and took the food to our table - once I'd paid for it of course.  
As I handed out the last of the burgers, Nudge, grabbed something from the bottom of the little tray. It was a little slip of paper and when she opened it her face lit up with a huge smile. And I mean Huge!  
"Oh. My. Gosh! Max! Look, look, look! That guy gave you his number!" She squealed. Reactions around the table were varied: Iggy burst out laughing, Gazzy looked a bit amused but kept eating and Angel started squealing with Nudge.  
I yanked the paper out of her hands, to make sure she wasn't pulling anything on me and sure enough, there it was:  
**444-923-5634**  
**Call me ;)**  
**-Willis**  
I was, by now, beat red and completely at a loss for words so I simply packed it all up and pushed everyone out the door. Making sure to avoid the blonde behind the counter.  
So yet again we were walking, eating and trying to find the Institute all at the same time. By the time evening came around I had another headache and the kids looked exhausted. I decided to look for a new place to sleep, our old one being found and all, and eventually we stumbled upon a really big building with a cross at the top.  
"It's so pretty... What is it?" Angel asked sleepily.  
"It's a church sweetie." I said, patting her head softly. I saw that the sun had set and it was almost dark, but the church doors were still open. I decided a quick look couldn't hurt and I tip toed up to the front door.  
I, along with the Flock, peeked around the door and nearly gasped at what we saw.  
All the windows were stain-glass, there was a big cross at the front of the room, the ceiling stretched up high and there were rafters that looked warm and inviting. The floor was marble and the wood was dark and smooth. I looked around and saw that there were only a few people and that they were pretty much leaving.  
"Guy's, slip behind the curtains at the side of the room and stay there 'til I say it's okay, got it?" I ordered, they all nodded and did as told. We slipped behind the curtains unnoticed and stayed there for about half an hour. When we heard the big doors slam, we all let out a sigh of relief and slipped out. I looked up at the rafters and then turned to the others.  
"We'll stay up there tonight and then tomorrow we'll continue looking for the institute." I said tiredly while rubbing my temples.  
"Hey, Max?" The Gasman asked.  
"Hmmm?" I mumbled.  
"What were those people doing?" Gazzy asked, pointing to where the people had previously been kneeling on the pews.  
"I think they're were praying." I said as we all walked towards the big cross at the front of the room.  
"Should we pray too?" Angel asked, gripping my jeans leg tightly. I shrugged.  
"It couldn't hurt. Do you want to?" I asked, she gave me a small, shy nod and I led every one to the two steps in the very front. I knelt at the two steps that led up to the cross and the others followed in suit and bowed their heads.  
"So... Who are we praying to, exactly?" Nudge asked. I looked at the engraving at the bottom of the cross:  
**Christian Church of New York City**  
**All Are Welcome!**  
"I think its God." I told her and she nodded, bowing her head. Before starting my prayer I picked up some of the others.  
"Dear God," Angel started. "I don't know much about you, but I wanted to thank you for giving us some where to sleep... And if it's not to much to ask, I'd like you to help me to grow up big and strong so I can be just like Max." Angel finished, making a lump form in my throat but I swallowed it almost immediately. I turned my ears to the others: Iggy was doing his silently, Nudge was mumbling and Gazzy had finished his silent prayer right after Angel.  
I turned to the cross and bowed my head. I knew exactly what I wanted to ask.  
_"God, I know I'm not the best person in the world - far from it actually - but please, make me stronger, help me protect them. The Flock means everything to me, I'd do anything to keep them safe. All I ask is that you help me take care of them."_ I finished my prayer and turned to see everyone looking at me expectantly. "Alright," I said. "Lets get settled."  
I flew up into the rafters and found a nice big one where we could all sleep with out being seen. The others followed me up and they quickly settled down for the night. We stacked our fists and said our good night's and then I sent them to bed, taking first watch.  
As I looked back on the past few days I realized we hadn't stacked our fists every night like we had before.  
_"It's a Flock thing. And, right now, the Flock's split up."_ I thought as I looked over at the others. That's when a horrible thought came to mind:  
_"What if we're already too late?"_

**AN:** Hey! It's me! It feels so long since the last time I posted I keep having to do a double take to remind myself that I posted when I was supposed to. Anyways, I thought about not doing this part for the sake of the 'non-religious people', but it was just to sweet and I needed another chapter before... Ha ha! I totally just did that on purpose. Stay tuned to find out what 'before...' is! And I really hope some one understood the hint I was trying to give towards the cross-over. I mean, I listed all of the shows in the Prologue, so some one better catch this! Reviews are like a cookie. If you give it to some one, they're going to love you, so please Review! -Owl. (p.s. I love cookies, just encase you couldn't tell! ^.^)


	12. Trying To Keep It Together

**_Maximum Ride - Episode 11: Trying To Keep It Together_**

After we woke up we just kinda bolted, not really wanting to risk getting caught. It had been early in the morning then, but now it was afternoon and we still hadn't been able to find a lead on the Institute.  
"Gah! Where are they hiding!" I exclaimed, sitting next to Angel on a park bench. We didn't have much money so we couldn't get much for breakfast and because of that we're all tired and slightly cranky.  
"Don't worry, Max. Your the smartest, strongest, person I know! If anyone can find them you can!" Angel encouraged sweetly.  
"Thanks, Ange." I said, petting her head while she smiled up at me. I sighed and looked around for any ideas of what to do next.  
_"Your to stressed to think clearly, Max. Take a break and relax."_ the Voice chimed in annoyingly.  
_"A few hours ago you were mad at the Flock for needing breaks and telling me to ditch them!"_ I snapped back.  
_"Max? Who are you talking to?"_ I looked down to find Angel staring at me with a confused look. I sighed.  
"No one Ange... Do you want to take a break? We could do something fun until we get another lead." I asked. I didn't like or trust the Voice, but who ever it is was right. A break would do us all some good.  
Angel smiled and nodded enthusiastically. I turned to the others and opened my mouth to talk when Nudge finally burst...  
"I'M SOOOO HUUUUUUNGRRRRRRYYYYY!" She cried, sinking to her knees dramatically. I sighed for about the tenth time that day.  
"Nudge, sweetie, people are staring." I said, dragging her to her feet and signaling for the others to follow while I pushed Nudge on to some random bus.  
"Where are we going, Max?" Gazzy asked, staring out the window. I shrugged.  
"Let me know if you see something you want to see and we'll go see it." I smiled and their spirits noticeably lifted.  
I sat at one seat on my own, sending death glares at anyone who tried to sit next to me, while the others shared the four-seater at the very back, that was right behind me. I looked at my hands, folded in my lap and thought hard.  
_"How can I save them? I can't even feed the little Flock I have left. Not to mention the fact that we have no leads at all. And to top it all off __**they**__ know we're here and can probably find us at any time they want."_ I thought, being careful to block my thoughts so Angel couldn't hear. I sighed, again, and then turned my attention to outside.  
_"You could do better without the Flock holding you back."_ the Voice said. I growled and tried to ignore it. _"You can't ignore me, Max and you know I'm right."_ I couldn't help it. I snapped.  
_"Do I? 'Cause the last time I checked, we do best when we're all together. Your just another scientist from the School trying to pull us apart! Why should I give a damn what you say?"_ I snarled.  
Before the wonderful conversation could continue, Angel tugged on my sleeve, trying to reach from her seat and looking uncomfortable while doing it.  
"Max! Look at that!" She exclaimed, her eyes shining as she pointed to a large building outside. The double doors had two giant toy-soldier-bears on either side as 'guards' and across the top in a big arch was a sign with big, bright letters that said:  
**New York City's Finest Toy Shop!**  
I smiled and stood up. The Flock followed me to the front of the bus and we got off. I looked at Angel and thought she might explode from sheer joy. She grabbed my hand and dragged me inside while the others followed happily.  
Inside it was like a kids heaven. Even a teenager could've enjoyed it. But I wasn't your everyday teenager, now was I?  
Even so, I smiled in spite of myself and laughed as Angel dived into a giant pit of stuffed animal's. I did a 360 to check on everyone and found Nudge and Gazzy playing a fighting video game against each other while Iggy stood next to them holding a stuffed dolphin, saying: "This is so soft."  
I smiled and then something caught my eye.  
In a corner with a couple of other games was one of those dancing games with the arrows. I'd remembered the arcade Spike, Fang and I had gone to when we were younger, whenever Jeb needed to get groceries. I had gotten the high score on the game after getting dared by Fang and no one had been able to beat it.  
_"You should try this one!"_ Angel giggled excitedly, giving me a sweet smile. I smiled back, but shook my head.  
"Nah, it's not really my thing." I said, still shaking my head slightly.  
"Hey, Max! You might wanna see this!" Gazzy called from his spot next to Nudge. I walked up to them and almost gasped at what I saw. On the screen they'd been playing on, in big bold letters:  
**Hello, Max.**  
**How's the search?**  
**Missing something?**  
I wanted to scream. I wanted to hit something. I wanted to kill Jeb, the School, the Institute. But most of all, I just wanted to break down and cry.  
_"Stop it!"_ I scolded myself. _"C'mon, Max. Keep it together."_  
I recomposed myself and the pictures faded, leaving behind the previous game that had been there with the funny-green-alien-looking-thing and the guy with the big nose and black beard.  
"Get ready to leave. I'm gonna go get Angel." I ordered in my 'Just do what I say 'cause I'm not in the mood' voice and they obeyed. I found Angel by a shelf of small stuffed animals and when I came up she turned around and held up a small little bear that was dressed like an angel.  
"Isn't she pretty, Max?" Angel asked, eyes shining. I gulped.  
"It's very cute Angel, but I'm afraid we have to go now." I said, trying to avoid the subject of the bear. But, just like all the other six-year-old's out there, it was the only thing on Angel's mind.  
"Okay, but can I _please_ get her?" Angel asked, looking up at me hopefully. I carefully took the price tag and sighed... Again.  
$49.00. How was I supposed to pay for that? I looked at Angel and it nearly broke my heart considering what I had to say next.  
"Angel. I'm really sorry, but the bear is $49. And I know she's an Angel just like you, but we just can't afford it. I would love to get you this bear if I could, but I can't. I'm sorry." I said as gently as possible, but her face still dropped and it still broke my heart.  
"But... I really want this bear..." Angel said, her bottom lip trembling slightly. I pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.  
"I know you do sweetie. I know you do..." I felt so bad that I couldn't give her the bear, that I couldn't give her one little toy while other six-year-old's had tons. I mean, the bear was just the average size teddy-bear that could fit in her pack and Angel had never had one before.  
I pulled back and Angel sniffled as she turned to put it back on the shelf.  
"I can buy that for you." A monotone voice said, making me jump and push Angel behind me while facing the threat.  
It turned out to be an old lady who looked pretty well off, with her fur coat and all, but she didn't look normal. Her eyes were clouded and distant. I stared at her while Angel started jumping up and down.  
"Would you really do that? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed bouncing over to the lady. I stood in stunned silence as Angel and the lady went up, bought the bear and then went separate ways. Angel came bouncing up as the Flock came up behind me. I was stunned for about a second before finally finding my voice.  
"H-how did you get that lady to buy your bear?!" I exclaimed as Angel hugged her treasure and smoothed out it's dress.  
"I don't know... Oh, well, she might have heard my thoughts..." Angel said, thinking naively that the lady had done it of her own free will.  
"She heard your thoughts?" I asked, my eyebrows raising slightly. I had a feeling I knew where this was going, but I didn't want to believe it.  
"Yeah, one time at the School I really badly wanted some water, but the whitecoats wouldn't listen, so I told them to get me some in their heads... They kinda looked like that lady when they did it." She said, oblivious to her new power.  
"Angel, sweetie." I started, going down to her eye level. "You didn't ask that lady to get your bear, I think you controlled her mind to make her think that." I said gently. Angel's eyes widened and then they looked guilty.  
"So I used that lady's money without asking? I'm sorry... Should I find her and give the bear back?" Angel asked sadly. I was glad that she knew influencing was wrong, but I didn't want her to feel bad.  
"Nah," I said, shocking them. "She's long gone by now and besides, she looked pretty rich so lets just do this: Promise me you'll try to stop 'asking' people to do things and you can keep your bear, okay?" I asked tiredly, holding her shoulders to keep her attention on me, even though it wasn't needed.  
"Okay!" She promised happily. Then she thought of something. "What if you tell me to?" She asked.  
"Well, if I tell you to then it's going to be on Erasers or other people from the School so I guess that's okay." I agreed. figuring that sense she had the gift we should use it.  
"Now let's get out of here," I sighed. "I've got another headache coming on."  
After we left the toy store we walked for about a block and then took a seat on some steps to try and think of where we were gonna spend the night.  
_"If the Flock wasn't here, you'd still have money and you could get a hotel."_  
_"Shut up!"_ I snarled.  
I wasn't having a very good day. I couldn't find my best friends, the Voice kept ragging on me, I was hungry, I was tired, we had no money and we didn't have time for another false lead! All I wanted to do was cry.  
_"But you won't. Your the Maximum Ride. You aren't weak. You don't cry."_ the Voice said, still it's monotone self but just what it said was harsh and unfair. I growled and clenched my teeth. I was vaguely aware of Iggy saying my name.  
_"Get rid of the Flock. Their to weak to keep up with you so their holding you back."_ the Voice ordered, driving me closer to the edge.  
_"Their dead weight."_  
That did it.  
"STOP IT! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, JUST TELL ME WHERE FANG AND SPIKE ARE!" I screamed out loud. I could hear the kids trying to talk to me but all my brain would register was the throbbing pain in my head.  
"Calm down. Your scaring the children." Everyone stiffened as the smooth voice came from behind me. I turned my head just in time to see the Eraser grab the hood of my jacket and throw me against the wall of the building behind us. I left a good sized indent and fell to the ground.  
"RUN!" I managed to choke out. I saw Iggy give Nudge a small shove to get her out of shock and then he picked up Angel who was trying to run towards me. The four started running and I could hear Angel shrieking.  
"NO! I WANNA GO WITH MAX! MA-AX!" She sobbed.  
The Eraser started walking toward me with a sick laugh. I couldn't move, my body was still in shock and I was to hungry. I was finished.  
The Eraser was in front of me, his foot lifted for the final blow. I could see past him, across the street where my kids were. Angel was crying and hitting Iggy in an attempt to get free.  
"And here I thought this would be difficult." The Eraser sneered bringing his foot down.  
"NOOOOO!" Angel screamed.

**AN:** You guys hate me right now don't you? Well, don't worry. I might post the next chapter sooner then next Saturday, it depends on how much writing I get done... Anyways, I feel really horrible making you guys wait so long for the cross-over, but its necessary for the plot and I promise I'm working really hard to make it a really good read for you! Please stick with me, we'll get through this together! (dramatic aren't I?) Review please! -Owl.


	13. I Thought I Lost You!

_**Maximum Ride - Episode 12: I Thought I Lost You!**_  
_"And here I thought this would be difficult." The Eraser sneered bringing his foot down._  
_"NOOOOO!" Angel screamed._  
I prepared for the pain of death, but it didn't come. Instead I felt strong, warm arms wrap around my waist and lift me up. Who ever had me, flipped me around so he/she was carrying me bridal style and kept running. I tried to see, but it was fuzzy. I heard voices, but they were clouded and distant.  
"Who... are you?..." I murmured, very close to passing out. I managed to get part of what the person said in reply, but the identity was still unknown.  
"Don't worry... Max... " So I knew this person? Great! Wait. A lot of people I know want to kill me. Crap! I eventually could hear a lot more voices but, again, they were still to fuzzy. But there was one that stood out.  
"Calm... We need... heal... Max..."  
Heal Max? Well that's good! But who the hell was it!?  
Wait.  
It couldn't be.  
"F-fang?" I whispered. But I never got an answer. I passed out.  
I jolted upright with a gasp and started looking around wildly. Where were the kids? Was it really Fang? Was Spike with him? Was - !  
"Max." A gentle, familiar voice said while putting a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around and immediately smiled, throwing my arms around the person.  
"Spike!" I exclaimed, but it was short lived as pain shot through my side. I grimaced and lifted my arm as Spike leaned in to inspect.  
"That Eraser did a number on you. And it didn't help that your blood sugar's were so low." Spike glared at me as I blushed slightly.  
"The kids needed the food more then me..." I said but she just shook her head.  
"I swear, one day your gonna fall out of the sky!" Spike muttered as she continued her inspection. I stayed quiet for a few moments before I couldn't hold it in any longer.  
"Where are the kids?" I asked worriedly. Spike smirked.  
"Their asleep right over there." Spike gestured to some shadows where I could see the kids - if I looked close enough. I sighed in relief before asking what I really wanted to know.  
"Spike?... Is Fang..." I didn't know why but I couldn't finish. Spike flashed me a weird smile, but smothered it until it was a smirk again when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise.  
"Fang?" I smiled, turning around to face him. I didn't need to ask, but I still wasn't sure if this was real or just a dream. It felt like so long since I'd last saw them.  
Fang smiled and my heart skipped a beat. He rarely smiled, but it was a special moment.  
"You really should take better care of yourself. I might not always be there to save you." He said quietly. I frowned at the last part but let it slide. I was to happy to ruin it with worries.  
"It's great to have you guys back." I said, scouching back a bit and leaning against the wall of the ledge we were on.  
"But I have so many questions! How did you guys escape? Where are we? What happened after I passed out? -!"  
"Relax! You explain what's been going on with you guys and then we'll tell you our story." Spike smiled. I returned it, but then I relized that they had probably drilled the kids for infromation and most likely knew about my brain attacks and anything else I did that qualified as "Bad Max" behavior. Crap... Again!  
They were smirking their evil little smirks 'cause we all knew what I was thinking and I glared back. I sighed and decided to just cut right to the point.  
"We've been running around New York trying to find you guys." I said quietly. I knew I'd been worried, but not this worried. Fang sat next to me and put a hand on my shoulder while Spike went to my other side.  
"Iggy told us about Ari and his Mom. How did you find her?" Spike asked and I frowned. I knew they were gonna yell at me for getting shot.  
"Max." Fang said in a warning tone 'cause he knew I probably went and did something stupid like always. I laughed nervously and waved my hand at him.  
"Oh! Why worry about silly little details that no one really wants to hear? C'mon! Lets hear about you guys!" I said, still laughing. Spike and Fang looked at each other and then back at me.  
"We'll let you off this once,"  
"We will?" Spike interrupted.  
"Yes. But only because your probably right: We most likely don't want to hear about the stupid thing you did." Fang said.  
"Wow! A full sentence? What did they DO to you?" I asked sarcastically. Fang rolled his eyes and nodded at Spike.  
"Well after we were brought here they did a couple of experiments on us - Mostly stupid stuff, like how fast we can run and stuff like that - And then after a few days I developed a new skill." Spike said proudly.  
"A new skill? What is it?" I asked curiously.  
_*Flashback*_  
_Spike tensed all her muscles and flexed her open palm towards the latch. Her eyes started watering and her muscles were crying for a break, but she wouldn't give in._  
_She gave one last push and the latch finally flipped up and the cage door slowly creaked open._  
_"I did it! I did it!" She exclaimed, jumping out of her cage and stumbling a bit from excitement. She rushed to the cage across from her and undid the latch._  
_Fang nodded his thanks as he jumped out and then turned towards the curtain that separated them from the rest of the building._  
_"Lets find Max."_  
_*End Flashback*_  
Spike lowered the little pebble to the ground and smiled a big grin, practically glowing with pride. I couldn't believe it. First Angel and now Spike? It's kind of amazing.  
"So should I be watching out for some one's laser vision now?" I mused aloud. Fang and Spike looked at me.  
"Yeah. Nudge told us about Angel when we asked about her bear. How powerful can that kid get?" Spike asked. I was wondering the same thing. How powerful can a six year old mutant girl get? And would that power eventually destroy her?  
I guess I had a worried expression on my face 'cause Fang put a hand on my shoulder again. I gave him a small smile and then continued with the questioning.  
"So how long ago did you guys escape? And how did you find us?"  
"Well, we escaped about two days ago and then we found you guys because we could hear Angel screaming for you three blocks away." Spike explained, with a sad smile in the kid's direction.  
"I guess I gave them a scare, huh?" I sighed, feeling bad for scaring them... again.  
"According to Iggy this wasn't nearly as scary as the brain attack incident." Fang said, giving me a soft glare but still looking as impassive as always... How does he do that? Anyways, I grimaced and looked at him.  
"They told you?" I stated more then asked, but I was still in trouble. Fang only nodded and looked at me expectantly. I knew there was no getting out of this one, so I just made it easy on myself.  
"I-I don't know exactly what happened. All I know is that I started feeling this unbearable pain and these images were flashing in and out of my sight... And then I heard the Voice." I said quietly, half hoping they hadn't heard the last part.  
"Voice?" They asked at the same time.  
"Yeah, I can't tell who it is, or even what gender it is, but it's been talking to me on-off sense the brain attack..." I said, not really wanting to talk about it any more.  
"What has it said?" Spike asked, looking at me intently.  
"It's mostly been trying to get me to ditch the Flock. Saying stuff like: 'Their only holding you back' and 'If they weren't around you could do better'." I answered quietly. I was slightly afraid of what they might be thinking... and then Fang asked a question that lifted my spirits just the slightest bit.  
"Do you think it has something to do with your chip?" I wasn't surprised that they knew. Before we left I had Dr. Martinez check all the kids for chips and they'd come up clean. When they asked me why we'd done it I had simply told them the truth. And the more I thought about it, the more faith I put into Fang's idea.  
"Thanks, Fang." I whispered. Feeling a bit better about everything. I realized that we still had a lot more questions to be answered so I jumped into it.  
"Guys. Do you remember the way to the Institute?" I asked and they looked at me with smirking faces.  
"What use would we be if we didn't?" Spike asked with a grin. "Right now we're under a subway station. The homeless people of New York live down here and we found it after escaping through the sewers. And it's completely hidden from cops, School goons, ect. ect." Spike said with a wave of her hand.  
"We can easily get back into the Institute from here and grab what we need, but after that we should probably leave New York as soon as possible." Fang finished with a straight face.  
I smiled at them. I had my best friends back.  
"Okay, So we go to the Institute, grab any files they've got on us and then high tail it out of here," I said, finalizing the plan. "But we'll need to get something to eat before we go after the Institute... You guys wouldn't happen to have some money on you, would you?" I asked doubtfully.  
"No sorry... But we just might be able to get some food, if you give a certain burger-boy a call." Fang said, holding up that stupid little slip of paper.  
"I'd rather starve!" I exclaimed, snatching the paper and ripping it in two.  
"Awww, c'mon Max. You don't even know the poor kid!" Spike laughed. I glared at the two of them for teasing me and then went on.  
"Okay, c'mon guys. We need food." I said and they calmed down.  
After about half an hour of nothing we gave up and decided we should get some sleep. I was about to get up to take first watch like always, but Fang put a hand on my shoulder and pushed back down gently.  
"You need to sleep, you've been through a lot. Spike will wake you up for third watch." He whispered gently and I was to tired to argue so I let him lay his jacket over me. I looked up at him and smiled.  
"It's good to have you back Fang." I murmured happily.  
"It's good to have you back too, Max." He said and then he went to take a spot near the edge of our little ledge.  
As I waited for sleep to come for me I smiled. And not a fake or sarcastic one. A real, genuine smile. It felt like I hadn't done that in years, when in truth it had only been about a week. I sighed. But this time, it was a happy sigh. A content one.  
My Flock was together and safe. I had my family back.  
I was happy.

**AN:** There you goes! Okay, so I lied I didn't post earlier then normal, but I've been lazy with the writing. I'm going to spend the weekend writing and hopefully I'll be able to make up for my laziness. Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter! Fang and Spike are back! Poor burger-boy. He never had a chance. Review! -Owl.


	14. Food, Cops' & Tears'

_**Maximum Ride - Episode 13: Food, Cops' & Tears'**_  
My head was throbbing. It felt like my brain was exploding repeatedly in my head. I bit my tongue to keep myself from making any noise that could wake the Flock.  
"Max?..." Crap. Fang's up.  
"Max. Hey, you okay?" Fang asked coming to my side, his tone hushed. He knelt down and put a hand on my arm. I had been keeping watch when a brain attack hit and I had curled up into a ball to keep from screaming in pain.  
"Yeah," I choked. "I'll be better in the morning..."  
"Max, it is morning. I was gonna ask you if we should wake up the kids."  
Shit. Hey! Mixed it up there didn't I?  
"Y-yeah, just give me a minute..." I trailed off. I tried to sit up but my head was pounding and it just made me feel like I was gonna puke. I bit my lip and blinked a couple of times. To my horror, I felt the sting of tears at the back of my eyes and frantically tried to grab hold of... well anything at this point.  
The pain died down as I convinced myself I wasn't in any pain and I slowly sat up.  
"Max?" my head whipped towards Angel's small, scared voice and the sight wasn't much different from the sound. My baby looked scared and tiny and my jacket I'd given her wasn't helping much as she clung to her bear - Celeste, apparently.  
"It's okay, Ange. Max is here, Max is right here." I soothed as Angel threw herself around me and started whimpering. I calmed her down as Fang woke the others and I decided we needed to get going. So we left the underground safe house and ascended to the surface.  
We walked for about an hour before taking a break on some random steps. Fang and Spike had given us a bit of food they'd been able to dig up while I had been out cold, but besides that we hadn't really had anything for about two days. We were all tired and hungry and it was starting to show. I looked at everyone and noticed for the first time how dirty we were. Meanwhile, our clothes had met a terrible fate: Fang, Spike, Iggy, Nudge and myself all had jeans and a T-shirt - which were all bloody and torn -, Gazzy had the same thing, but he did have the advantage of a hoodie - even though it wasn't much better then the rest of his clothes - and finally Angel. My poor little baby was stuck in a plain white dress that the School put on all their female experiments with my jacket that I had given her - She didn't even have shoe's!  
I needed to get these guy's into some showers and some new clothes.  
"Excuse me, kids?"  
Oh, No.  
I turned around to find a female cop who looked normal, but had some friends that didn't. I put on my best 'I'm an innocent daddy's little girl that would never lie to one of New York's finest' face and I'm pretty sure Fang snorted at it but I ignored it.  
"May I help you officer?" I asked sweetly, trying really hard not to gag at the sickly sweet tone that didn't even sound that appealing.  
"Yes. You see, we've gotten reports of you kids running around without any parents and I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you down to the station." She said. Her friends started walking toward us and the Flock started getting up. I took a step back and glared at them.  
"You can't do that!" I spat. I may be a mutant, but they didn't know that, so I still had rights.  
"Actually, Yes we can. Your minors and your parents aren't with you." The lady said. I decided I didn't like her too much.  
"Fine! RUN!" I screamed, grabbing Angel and darting down the street with the Flock right behind.  
"CELESTE!" Angel screamed as she dropped the small bear. I wished I could go back for her, but the Flock was more important.  
"CELESTE!" Angel cried, drawing attention from other people in the park. "BRING CELESTE BACK!" She sobbed.  
"Angel, I'll get you another one." I promised, trying to calm her down by kneeling in front of her and cooing comforting words to her.  
"I don't want another one!" She said, crying harder.  
"I'm sorry but we can't go back, you know that." I said sadly.  
"Celeste." Angel sobbed into my shoulder as I picked her up and started walking again. "Celeste..." She whimpered.  
"Shhhh, everything's gonna be okay, I promise." I said as soothingly as I possibly could.  
"BUT EVERYTHING'S NOT OKAY!" She screamed. "Nothing ever goes right! We get into trouble everywhere we go, Celeste is gone, your head won't stop h-hurting, we're all t-tired and h-hungry and, and, I HATE THIS!" Angel wailed.  
"Angel..." I said. I heard a sniffle behind me and turned to see Gazzy and Nudge looking almost the same as Angel. "You guys..." I tried to talk but my throat was closing up.  
_"See how weak they are compared to you, Maximum?"_  
_"Shut up!"_  
"I'm sorry, guys. This has really sucked." I said putting Angel down next to them and then kneeling in front of the three.  
"What would make you guys feel better right now?" I asked. They looked up and then looked at each other and then back at me.  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
They all looked at each other again and then Gazzy started talking.  
"Well, I'm really hungry. I just want to sit down somewhere and eat a lot of food." He said.  
"Yeah, not just food we get while we're walking, I want to sit down and rest and eat." Nudge added and Angel cracked a small smile.  
"I think that can be arranged." I smiled.  
"Whoa!" The kids said as they looked around the large diningroom with fancy lights and pure white table clothes. I smiled at their excited face's and then Spike leaned towards me.  
"Max? Not to ruin the mood but how _are_ you going to pay for this?" She asked, looking a little jumpy.  
"Like no one's ever skipped a bill before!" I grinned back. Spike's mouth dropped and Fang choked on his water because he had snorted in amusement. I grinned wider and sat back in my chair.  
We were gonna eat good tonight. A waiter came up to our table and smiled at me.  
"May I help you? Are you waiting for your parents?" He asked, flashing his teeth with a smile.  
"No it's just us." I told him flatly.  
"Umm, Okay..." He said with a glance around the table. "Ah, are you ready to order?" He asked The Gasman.  
"Yup! Two chicken tenders and this fruit cocktail... And two glasses of milk." He started.  
"Two orders? For yourself!?" The waiter asked.  
"Ah, and fries. To start."

"I want a hot fudge sundae!" Angel cheered. "Real food first, sweetie." I told her.  
"And we're not spoiled brats. We're just hungry." Angel told the waiter, freaking him out to the point of blushing and shuddering while she gave him an angry pouty face.  
"I know what I want!"  
"Ah-ah, okay. What would you-"  
"I want..."  
After all the boring ordering was done the waiter looked frazzled. "Okay, erm, let me confirm your order..." He said, taking out his notebook. "Two chicken tenders, a fruit cocktail, four glasses of milk, fries, two prim ribs, two lasagna Primavera, shrimp cocktail, maple-glazed roast pork lion, a house salad with bleu cheese dressing, *GASP* A lemonade, an ice tea, lobster bisque, rack of lamb with merlot-rosemary sauce and some bread and potatoes on the side... This is a great deal of food for just the six of you."  
"It's okay just bring it." I ordered, losing my patience with the guy.  
"You'll have to pay for all of it, which will really add up." He tried again.  
"I get it. Just bring the damn food." I growled and everyone at the table shrunk back a bit. The guy walked away and I watched him go. He walked up to some other guy and started muttering with him. After a few minutes they both started walking toward us.  
_"Oh, what now?!"_ I snarled in my head and clenched my fists. The new guy came up to us and smiled one of those fake smiles that make you look like a complete idiot.  
"Good afternoon, I'm the manager here. Is there something I can help you with?" He said, really urking me.  
"Well I don't _think_ so, unless the kitchen ran out of something we ordered." I growled, he seemed shocked but then recomposed himself.  
"Yes, well... You seem to have ordered quite a bit of food, we wouldn't want to waste it or present you with an oversized bill just because your eyes were bigger then your stomachs." He said with a smug look.  
"Well aren't you just _sweet_, but I have the money and we brought our appetites. Now are you gonna give us our food or not?" I snapped, glaring at the guy.  
"Not, I'm afraid." The guy said, gesturing to security. I growled.  
_"Those aren't real cops! Why can't they give us one little break!"_ I saw the waiter next to the guy. He was smirking like he had won and that pissed me off. I'm Maximum Ride. I don't lose. I stood up and threw my glass of water at the guy, soaking him from head to toe.  
"This is one lousy restaurant!" I smirked, and then I jumped on the table and shot into the air. "C'mon guys, lets go! Up and away!" I screamed.  
Screaming and flashes came from below as each of my Flock shot into the air. I saw Gazzy grab a roll and chuck it at the waiter.  
"Jerk!" He yelled as I burst through the sky-light and into the open air of the night.  
"Ah, that felt good, to fly out of there like that!" Spike exclaimed from her tree branch. After we'd gotten out of there we decided to rest at the park and laugh at all the funny faces we'd seen. Now that we were calm we could actually form sentences.  
"That was great, but I'm still - *GRUMBLE, GRUMBLE*" Nudge said but her stomach interrupted quite loudly.  
"Yeah, Me too." I chuckled. "As an unqualified disaster, this ranks right up there!"  
"And it's getting a lot worse."  
Our heads whipped to the ground to find a big Eraser growling at us. "They've surrounded the tree!" Angel cried.  
_"But... How!?"_  
"Time to go back in your cage birdies!" The big one yelled, pulling out a small bear dressed in an angel costume.  
"CELESTE!" Angel screamed, diving out of the tree and onto the ground in front of a sea of Erasers.  
"ANGEL!" I screamed, reaching for her but missing by half an inch. "NO!"  
"SAY GOODNIGHT, BIRDIE!" The Eraser launched himself at Angel and she screamed.  
"ANGEL!"

**AN:** This chapter was kind of short and random, but trust me every chapter in this story has a reason for being in this story! I think. Anyways, I'm sorry this ended on a cliff hanger, don't really know why I did that, but you know, sometimes your fingers do things without you noticing. R&R, please! -Owl.


	15. Close Calls & New Identities

**_Maximum Ride - Episode 14: Close Calls & New Identities_**

"ANGEL!"  
Suddenly the Eraser stopped. Right in front of Angel. He just... Stopped. Angel looked up at him with the best glare she could manage, but I could tell she was scared.  
"Give. Me. The bear." She demanded. The Eraser was frozen and his eyes were going in and out of focus. His hand started to tremble more and more until...  
Angel shot forward and grabbed Celeste, but she wasn't fast enough. The Eraser recovered and reached for her, but I, on the other hand, was faster. I pushed Angel towards the tree and she shot up, but because I interrupted the Erasers course he simply grabbed me instead.  
"What did that little brat do?!" One of the Erasers yelled, but the one holding me laughed.  
"Who cares, we've got the biggest prize right here." He growled tightening his grip around my neck. He slammed me up against the tree and grinned hungrily.  
I could hear the others in the tree, calling for me as the Eraser leaned in, but before he could do anything another one came up and murmured in his ear. He growled, but nodded and turned back towards me.  
"Until next time, my prize." He growled in my ear and then he threw me against the tree and started walking away.  
"The director wants to see us!" He growled to the others and they all started falling away. I grabbed my neck and stared after them in shock.  
"I'm tired..." Angel yawned, laying her head on my jacket and snuggling with Celeste.  
"It's been a long, relatively lucky day." Spike said, standing next to Iggy who was already going to sleep and the ever silent Fang.  
"It's a good thing we found this place," Nudge said, gesturing to the building top we were on - it wasn't a complete roof, it was still under construction so the place was covered with wood and metal beams. "The park seems dangerous now." She finished with a shiver.  
"Night, Max."  
"You too, Gazzy." I smiled, watching all of them slip off into the dream world. I looked out over the city, sitting on the edge of the building with one leg hanging off the side. The lights looked beautiful from so high up. I shook my head and frowned.  
_"How are the Erasers tracking us? Is it really because of my chip? And why don't they ever kill us when they get the chance?"_ I thought, clenching my shoulder with a growl. Then I looked over at Angel and then Spike.  
_"And what do these new skills mean? Their popping up out of nowhere! And how's it going to effect Angel later on? She's so young. What if she can't handle her powers? I mean, she didn't even mean to ask that lady to buy Celeste it just... Happened..."_  
_"Don't borrow trouble, Max."_ the Voice popped up. _"Worry is unproductive. You can't control what happens to Angel."_  
_"Hmph, you again."_ I thought back. _"Hey, if your gonna be bugging me for the rest of my weird, unfair, messed up life, then you've gotta give me some answers! For starters, why are Spike, Angel and Gazzy the only one's with powers? And why aren't the Erasers trying to kill us? And another thing -"_  
_"Answers will come with time and patience, Maximum. Go to sleep, Max. You'll need your rest."_the Voice said and then, surprise, disappeared. I snorted and ignored it's advice to go to sleep.  
Mostly because it was my watch.  
"Hey guys! Wake up! I've got breakfast!" I heard Spike yell the next morning. I groaned and sat up. I saw the other kids darting towards Spike for food and Fang sitting over to the side with a bagel.  
"Max! Hurry up before the kids eat it all!" Spike said, chucking a rolled up newspaper at me. I caught it in one hand and shot Spike a confused look.  
"Take a look, front page." She said, still handing out food. I opened the newspaper and my stomach dropped.  
"Th-this is..." I stuttered, looking up for an explanation.  
"Spike and I saw them while we were out getting the food." Nudge said with her mouth full. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled as Fang came up silently behind me.  
"Guess we better lie low for awhile." He said, looking at the picture of us flying around in the restaurant. I mentally groaned as Fang handed me an old fashioned donut with chocolate on top. I tore off a small piece of it and popped it in my mouth. I could practically hear Fang smirking behind me.  
"There's nothing wrong with taking small bites!" I exclaimed as I punched him in the shoulder. He smirked wider.  
"No. But you eat like a bird." Fang said and Angel started laughing at the bad pun. I growled and turned back to my donut, taking another small piece and eating grumpily.  
"Getting serious again, what are we gonna do about this? We'll be noticed way to easily after this." I said, holding up the newspaper.  
"Well, actually..." Nudge said, trailing off.  
"Welcome to "U do: Tomorrow's styles, today!"." A punk rock looking lady said, but I couldn't take my eyes off her lip-piercing. I turned to Nudge.  
"What is this?" I asked, but the guy with the heart tattoo under his eye popped up right next to Fang - I think Fang was out of his comfort zone at that moment.  
"We're having a makeover fest!" He said, grabbing a lock of Fang's knee-length hair. Fang shuddered, swiped his hair back and backed away. Oh yeah, he was definitely uncomfortable.  
"You guys can have total makeovers for free! As long as your stylist gets to do whatever he or she wants!" Punk lady said.  
"Isn't this cool, Max?! And it's free!" Gazzy said excitedly.  
"I found it when Spike and I were carrying the food back." Nudge said, blushing slightly. I patted her head and smiled. "Good job, Nudge."  
"YAY!" Nudge, Gazzy and Angel yelled, running off.  
"Lets do this!" I said, pushing Fang forward with a grin as Spike tried - unsuccessfully - to smother her laughing fit.  
"Uhh..." He said, glancing nervously at me.  
After a while of waiting for my turn while shifting through the clothes racks, Fang came up to me.  
"They look exactly the same." He teased, pointing to the two jackets I was holding. I blushed and held them to my chest.  
"Well, what about you? All black again?" I asked smugly, looking at the shirt he'd picked up.  
"It's a different style." He said simply, almost making me fall over.  
"Max, Fang! Look!" Nudge squealed, dancing out of the changing rooms. "How do I look? I gotta say it: I love the hair!" She said, twirling around.  
Her hair was straightened and cut to just below her shoulders. Her bangs were all swept to one side and dyed black - opposed to her usual light, almost dirty blonde, brown.  
She was wearing a puffy white shirt with a corset on top, a short purple skirt that only came down to her mid-thigh and some of those wedge-heeled sandal things that look really hard to walk in.  
"Wow, Nudge..." Fang choked as a bead of sweat fell down the back of his head.  
"Make that skirt twelve inches longer and then we'll talk." I stated, turning her around and sending her right back.  
"But, Max..." She whined. "No buts, go change." I told her with a 'don't argue with me' kind of tone. She pouted, but saw a skirt as long as I requested and ran off giggling. I sighed and then turned around at the sound of some one clearing their throat.  
"Wow! You guys look great!" I exclaimed, looking at Iggy and Gazzy with their new looks.  
Iggy had his hair cut and spiked and was wearing a button up plaid shirt with dark blue jeans. Gazzy's hair had been cut and shaped into a mini-Mohawk and he was wearing a green shirt with a camo vest and camo shorts.  
"I still think you should have let me get 'Bite Me' shaved into the back of my head!" Gazzy grinned. "No." I said, tapping his forehead with my knuckle.  
"Is this better, Max?" Nudge asked, coming up with the same thing only the skirt was longer. I smiled and nodded happily.  
"Well, what do you think?" Spike asked from behind and when I turned around I felt a pang of something. Her hair was it's same silky smooth, waist-length black, but her bang's had been braided and tied together in the back so any extra hanged down her back with the rest of her hair. She was wearing a light pink tank top with two little bows on each shoulder, light blue/white jeans and some brown, wedge-heeled canvas shoe's that, unlike Nudge's, covered her entire foot rather then being an opened-toe-shoe.  
_"She's beautiful..."_ I thought, self-consciously reaching up and touching the scar on my nose. I felt a horrible pang of jealousy and immediately suppressed it so Angel wouldn't hear my thoughts.  
"Max, Max, Max, Max, Maaaax!" Angel cried, running up to me and doing a little twirl. "How do I look?" She asked. I laughed.  
"You look completely adorable." I stated truthfully. Angel's curly hair had been trimmed down 'til it was shorter then a bob-cut and then a big light blue bow was placed on top of her head. She was dressed in a white blouse with a blue jacket tied around her shoulders, blue shorts and white sneekers.  
"Spike! You look beautiful!" Angel beamed as Spike came up with everyone else. She blushed and laughed a pleasant thanks. I, on the other hand, just had to suppress another pang.  
"Are you sure it's okay? Your hair was so long and beautiful!" The guy from earlier exclaimed and I turned around to see what he was talking about. I almost gasped. Almost.  
Fang stood there. His hair had been cut down like the guys, but he'd been given an emo-swipe and his hair was completely smoothed unlike it's usual spikey, gravity defying self. He wore a black shirt with white skull and cross bones on it, a black leather jacket, black jeans and a chain hung from his jean's belt loops. I blushed and when I looked back at Spike the pang came harder then before.  
"It feel's lighter. Very nice." He replied to the guy and then came toward us. The others immediately started complimenting him while I stayed back a bit with my confusing emotions.  
Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder and it took all my restraint not to throw the person over my shoulder. I whipped around to find the Punk lady and gulped nervously.  
"Okay, your turn!" She said, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me towards the chair that Nudge had sat in while getting her hair done.  
"But, I..." I tried to come up with some excuse but none came. Crap.  
"C'mon, your the only one left!" The lady said.  
"Let's see what we can do with you!" The guy said, spinning the chair around for me to sit in.  
"Good luck! We'll be waiting outside!" Nudge called to me.  
"Ahh..." I tried, but before I knew it I was being spun towards the mirror in the spinny chair.

**AN:** What do you thinks gonna happen to Max? Anyways, I wanted to know if I should update more often. Is this a good pace, or do guys want more? Let me know in Reviews! Speaking of reviewing... R&R! -Owl.


	16. Good Time's & Bad Time's

**_Maximum Ride - Episode 15: Good Time's & Bad Time's_**

I stepped out of the makeover building to find the Flock looking away from me. As I slowly walked towards them I could catch part of what they were saying.  
"No one will recognize us now!" The Gasman was telling Iggy who, my guess, had seen everyone through mental images thanks to Angel.  
"We really look awful in this picture." Nudge said, looking at a newspaper as Angel tried to see by standing on her tip-toes and as Spike looked over her shoulder with a small smile.  
Spike. As soon as I saw her my feet stopped and I frowned a sad, pathetic frown. She was so beautiful and pleasant and pretty and nice and sensible and beautiful and a great friend and did I mention beautiful? Again, I reached up and touched my stupid scar. I could never measure up to Spike.  
_"She's beautiful and I'm just... Max..."_ I thought, feeling that same pang from earlier. Then, that wonderful little Voice in my head decided to chip in.  
_"Beauty doesn't matter. Power matter's. And you're the most powerful being in the world."_  
_"Well, maybe I'd rather be pretty! I never asked for this. I just want to be like Spike... Just shut your trap, I'm to tired to talk, to you."_ I snapped. I took a deep breath and slowly started walking towards them again, but before I reached them Fang spoke up.  
"Max sure has been in there a while..." He said turning around, but he trailed off when he saw me. "Max..." He said, wide eyed and shocked. Did I really look that bad? I looked down at myself to see what could be wrong.  
I was given a striped white and black shirt with jeans, brown boots - which I liked very much -, a belt with square gems and a brown trench coat that had a fuzzy inside and came down to just above my knees. I had the trench coat open instead of zipped up because it was sunny, but it still looked fine.  
My hair maybe? I reached a hand up and felt the little hair I had left. My hair had been cut from shoulder length to pixie-cut with long bangs that tickled the middle of my cheeks. They'd also been parted so they were off to the side and not in my face. Something I had agreed with strongly.  
I looked back at Fang to see what he was staring at only to find that everyone was staring! Even Iggy! I scratched the back of my head nervously.  
"Uhh, Sorry to keep you guys waiting." I said, cracking a half smile that seemed to break their staring contest.  
"Wow! Max, you look great!" Nudge squealed, making me blush. "Yeah, Your hair's amazing!" Spike smiled. Angel giggled and smiled up at me.  
"You look beautiful, Max!" She said and Gazzy agreed instantly. Iggy and Fang still looked like they were in shock and just stared at me.  
I blushed, but it was hard to take what they were saying to heart when some one a lot prettier was standing right in front of me! I knew Spike didn't know how much I envied her. No one did. I was Maximum Ride. I didn't envy people. But Max the teenager? Now that's a different story.  
"Th-thanks guys..." I stuttered, not meeting their eyes. We started walking down the sidewalk at a normal pace for once and Nudge spoke up.  
"It's already getting dark!" She exclaimed, putting a hand above her eyes so she could look at the sky.  
"It seems a bit late to search for the Institute." Spike said, looking at some of the shops that were already closing.  
"Mmmm..." I replied, not really paying attention. Don't get me wrong I still cared, I just knew already that we weren't gonna go looking for the Institute. If anything we were gonna find a place to sleep and crash.  
We kept walking as Nudge babbled about some food and as we walked we passed a store-front that had a picture of the ocean painted on it.  
_"The ocean... I've always loved swimming..."_  
"Max?" Angel called from the back of the group who was a few paces ahead of me. I turned to them with a big grin and asked: "Why don't we go see the ocean?"  
They all looked at each other confused for a second and then in the next second we were flying towards the beach with the younger kids screaming "YAY!"  
We landed with several thumps and skidded a bit as we came down at high speeds. When I looked up all I could see was endless water, even with my raptor vision. The sunset was cascading into the water, staining it all different colors that glowed beautifully in the half light.  
"The view... it's so beautiful..." I murmured, looking out over the sea.  
"Yeah... It is..." Fang whispered from behind me. His voice was weird and distant, but I ignored it and kept my eyes on the sunset.  
"I've never seen the ocean before." Nudge said, looking at the water with wide eyes. I turned to see what the others looked like, but instead got splashed in the face with salt water.  
"Hurry up!" Gazzy called from the water, where he was leaning over from the position he'd splashed me in.  
"Gazzy!" I growled playfully, running towards him.  
"I'm going in to!" Nudge squealed, following me in. We were all laughing as we splashed each other, even Fang was in the water. Of course, he'd been smart enough to take his jacket off so it didn't get soaked with the rest of him.  
After a while the sun started to loose it's last few rays of light so I had everyone head back to dry land. As we walked I lagged behind, staring at the ground as another headache set in.  
_"You really should be at the Institute, Max. You know that."_ the Voice said, ruining my fun for the day.  
_"Yeah, well, we're not, so get over it. Their just kids, I'm just a kid. We need breaks and this is one of the few we get..."_ I thought back, to tired to be sarcastic.  
_"Yes, but your the Maximum Ride. Your very being has a drive to always be the last one standing. That's why if you were on your own, you'd be out of New York by now. You'd be that much closer to saving the world."_  
_"Again with the saving the world crap! From what and how am I supposed to save it?"_ I screamed.  
_"If you'd given up the Flock like I'd told you to, you'd be much closer to knowing then you are now."_  
_"Oh, really?"_ I asked, sounding really tired, even in my own ears. _"And why would I want to do that?"_  
_"Because, if you could do anything, anything at all, wouldn't you want to save the world?"_ The Voice asked. I'll be honest, for a second I did consider what it was saying. Not the giving up the Flock part, the saving the world part. And when it came right down to it, my answer was my honest reply...  
"No," I said quietly. _"Leave that to the adults."_ I added in my head.  
_"But the adults are the ones destroying the world, Max. Have you ever thought of that?"_  
I groaned aloud and glared at the rocks that were now in front of me. _"Would you just leave me alone already!"_  
_"Alright, but think about what I've told you, Maximum..."_  
I sighed as my mind went quiet. No one in my head but me. Who else but me can say that and have it make perfect sense? I sighed and looked up. We'd found a rock cliff with a ledge on it and decided that sleeping Flock members would stay up there and the one on watch would stay at the bottom. The cliff wasn't very big, but it was still on the beach which made me happy. The sound of the waves were soothing. I sighed again as the tension in my shoulders grew.  
Everyone's jacket's were set on a rock to dry - all except Fang's, the stupid smart person - and I shivered as the wind blew past... *Plop.*  
I pulled the jacket off my head and down to my shoulders while looking up. "Fang?" I asked, wondering why he wasn't asleep.  
"It's cold tonight." He said and sat down next to me.  
"OKay..." I said, to distracted to argue about the jacket... that's been happening a lot lately. "Fang?" I asked. "?..." He looked at me with one eyebrow raised.  
"I-is a mutant freak and a hero... Really all that different?" I asked quietly as Jeb's voice replayed in my head... _"Your destined to save the world!"_  
"When it comes to you? Not really." He answered quietly and my head whipped to face him but was interrupted when he smushed my head onto his lap.  
"Get some sleep," He told me quietly. "The Flock needs their hero to be rested and ready." He added with a smirk.  
"Okay..." I murmured, letting myself sink comfortably into his lap as his warm hand brushed hair out of my face.  
"Look who's come to the beach!" Some one growled, instantly waking me from my sleep. I jolted up to see Erasers. Everywhere.  
"When did all these Erasers surround us!" I asked myself in shock.  
"Good morning, or should I say goodnight?" The big Eraser that had thrown me against a tree before said, stepping to the front of the group.  
"Damn it!" Fang muttered, glaring at the Eraser.  
"Where are your friends? Or are you and lover boy here on a date?" He growled, grinning evilly.  
"Nope. Their right over there! I can smell their chicken blood!" Another howled from the back, making the others laugh.  
"Well, considering all a dog can do is sniff around, I'm not surprised you found them." I said snarkily, getting a growl from the head Eraser himself.  
"Shut up!" He yelled.  
"Up and away, now!" I screamed and Spike immediately started throwing the kids into the air. Literally.  
"Your not going anywhere!" The head Eraser screamed, going from half-morphed to full on dog mode, ripping off his shirt in the process. He lunged for me and I put up my arms to block, but the attack never came. When I opened my eyes Fang was in front of me, blood pouring down his cheek.  
"FANG!" I screamed.  
"You little piece of garbage!" The Eraser growled, hitting Fang with his big hairy fist, sending him flying into a rock.  
"You think your a knight in shining armor, don't ya?" The Eraser growled, walking towards Fang. Fang coughed and all that came out was blood. I gasped.  
"FANG!" I screamed again, but it felt like I was barely making a sound.  
"Well, your not!" He continued, kicking Fang in the stomach.  
"Fang!" I heard Nudge scream from above. "Don't move! Stay where you are!" Fang yelled back, but it was shortened as he coughed up more blood.  
"NO!" I screamed, running towards Fang. But I didn't get far because two Erasers grabbed me and laughed as I struggled to escape.  
"Now, now, wait your turn my prize." The head Eraser growled in my face as he ran a finger down my cheek. Fang staggered to his feet behind the guy with a look of fury on his face.  
"DON'T TOUCH HER!" He roared lunging for the guy and nailing him right in the stomach. But the guy recovered, grabbed Fang by the hair and threw him into the rock again. I heard his head hit the rock from where I had been standing and felt the sting of tears prick my eyes.  
"Ha, How very touching," The Eraser said, grabbing his head and then lifting him up and hitting him in the stomach. Fang coughed up more blood as more and more punches came. Unlike him, I couldn't take it.  
"STOP IT, STOP IT NOW!" I screamed, my voice reaching heights it's never hit before.  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screamed, breaking free from the Erasers' grasp's and running to Fang as the Eraser dropped him.  
I dropped to my knees with a slight skid and immediately picked up Fang's head and put it on my shoulder. I glared up at the Eraser as he grinned coldly down at me.  
"Alpha, that's enough!" A voice called and the group of Erasers immediately parted to let the figure through.  
Jeb.

**AN:** I am so sorry its another cliff hanger! I feel so bad. Anyways, I'm glad at least some people are enjoying my story. I hope to start posting more soon, but I'm really busy right now with life and everything so we'll have to wait and see, again it depends on how much writing I get done. Oh, and I hope you guys like Fang... R&R -Owl.


	17. The Institute

_**Maximum Ride - Episode 16: The Institute**_

Jeb stopped in front of me and I tightened my grip on Fang, only to be yanked away from him by two of the Erasers. I screamed and kicked and struggled against their grips in an attempt to escape, but their sharp, jagged claws dug deep into my arms. 'Alpha', as Jeb had called him, grabbed a handful of Fang's hair and held him up.

"What's the matter? Worried about your little boyfriend?" Alpha growled, his rancid breath washing over my face as he leaned in. I turned my face away as he came within one inch of touching noses with me. "Don't worry. I'll put him out of his misery soon enough." He growled. His claws came up and ran over my cheek and then wrapped under my chin, forcing me to look at him.  
"After he's finished with, my friends and I will be able to have some fun with you." He grinned sickeningly as all of the Erasers howled and laughed. I glared at him and tried to wrench myself free from the grips of the Erasers, but it just made the puncture wounds in my arms bigger by raking their claws back and forth.

"Alpha! I said that's enough! Stand down!" Jeb snapped. Alpha grunted and pulled back from me, dropping Fang and letting him flop to the ground in an unnatural crumpled position. Jeb waved the other Erasers away and they dropped my arms, which were dotted with drips of blood leaking down to my finger tips. I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around Fang's crumpled form. He groaned as I shifted him and laid his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my wings around him and glared at Jeb as he stepped up to us.

"Do you understand now, Max? Do you understand why this is all necessary? Do you see how incredible all of this is?" Jeb asked, looking down at Fang and I.

"No! I don't understand! I never will! Why won't you just leave us alone!?" I screeched, glancing up quickly to see the Flock circling above. Spike landed on the ledge above and looked down at us, obviously waiting for the best time to strike. I signaled behind my back to her, telling her to stay put.

"Max." Jeb sighed. "No child, no adult, no being alive on this planet has experienced what you have. You're destined to save the world, I told you that, its the reason why you were created. It's your purpose in life. Your very being has a drive to be the best. Do you think any ordinary fourteen year old could have done what you've done? It's time you stopped acting like a child and accepted your destiny."

"You don't have control over my life and you don't decide my destiny!" I snapped. Jeb sighed again and shook his head.

"Do not fail." He warned, ignoring what I said completely. "You did alright in New York, but you've made some serious, rather stupid, mistakes and mistakes aren't something you can afford. Make better decisions." He told me, walking back through the crowd of Erasers as he spoke. The Erasers growled and snapped their jaws at us as they followed Jeb down the beach and Alpha filed in last turning back to me with a smirk.

"Don't worry, we'll pick up where we left off next time." He snarled, licking his lips with excitement as I clung to Fang tightly.

"Max!" Spike called out. I turned away from the retreating figures and found my Flock running towards me with a cut up shirt and a water bottle.  
Spike dropped to her knees and started her inspection of Fang's wounds instantly. She ordered the girls to get more water and the packs while the boys continued tearing up the old shirt. I ignored all of it and kept my focus on Fang. I gently laid his head against a rock and brushed his emo-swipe out of his face.

"Fang?..." I whispered shakily. Fang groaned and his eyes opened into the tiniest of slits. "Fang, how do you feel?" I asked, feeling helpless because I only knew basic bandaging while Spike could probably put an actual doctor to the test.

"Pretty... Bad." He grounded out with clenched teeth. I felt my heart thump really hard against my chest as he turned over and spat out a lot of blood into his hand. He looked at the contents that were now decorating his palm and then wiped it off on one of the bandages in disgust.

"Tooth." He informed us, once we saw the small chunk fall to the sand below us. Spike nodded, but pushed him back down and continued her inspection while I was left to sit in the sand.

"Is anything broken?" I asked, unsure of what else I could do. Being helpless was something I was not good at.

"Don't th-ink so, but I feel like... crap." He said, taking a sharp breath in when Spike tested a gash on his leg. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes tight.

"Fang, you've gotta be okay, Okay?" I said, opening my eyes and letting my shaking fingers trail over his cut lip.

"Just be okay." I begged quietly as one, tiny, bead of water slid down my cheek and landed on Fang's. He looked utterly shocked, but not nearly as shocked as I was when I suddenly touched my lips to his.

I kissed him.

I. Kissed. Fang.

When I pulled back his eyes were wide with surprise and... amazement? Possibly? I couldn't tell. I was to busy trying to cover up the deep red color of my entire face. Luckily the girls weren't around to see and the guys didn't notice, but Spike, Spike got a front row seat to what just happened. I couldn't bring myself to look at her, so I just kept staring at the ground awkwardly while Fang gaped at me.

"Spike, we got the water!" Nudge exclaimed, running up with Angel at her heels.

"Is Fang okay?" Angel asked, handing the water to a dazed Spike, who was trying to put together what just happened.

"Ye-yeah. Yeah, he'll be okay. He just needs rest and he should be as good as new." She said, shaking her head and getting back to business. I nodded with relief as the kids smiled.

"We need to find a place to spend the night. The beach isn't safe anymore." I declared as the heat started to fade from my cheeks.

"No." Fang said, grabbing my hand as I reached for my pack. I turned to him questioningly and he shook his head at me. "We need to go to the Institute." He told us firmly.

"Are you insane!? You can't fight like this!" Spike snapped, looking like she would staple him to a tree branch to keep him resting if she had to.

"But the longer we stay here the more of a risk we take. They know we're here and they can easily find us. We have to leave New York and before we do that we have to go back to the Institute." Fang announced. All heads swiveled to me expectantly and I furrowed my brow in thought.

Spike was right. Fang couldn't fight in his condition. But Fang was right also. We had to leave New York as soon as possible.

"Spike." I said, getting various expressions from everyone as they recognized my tone of voice.

"Lead the way."

"It's right down here." Spike said, opening a man hole and looking down into it. We each jumped down, one at a time, and landed next to a river of muck.

"Ew, muck." Angel said, plugging her nose and taking my hand, small and trusting. I smiled at her and nodded my agreement.

"So you guys escaped through the sewers?" Gazzy asked, looking around the disgusting place as rats scurried away from the noise we were making.

"Yeah. Only we had no idea where we were going." Fang said dryly, leaning on Iggy for support on the side that had taken the larger portion of the beating.

"Yeah, we didn't even know we were in New York until we got outside a day after crashing at that homeless shelter in the tunnels." Spike chipped in.

"There's a door." Nudge said, pointing ahead as we walked. Spike nodded and we all gathered around the grate. We could see past the thick bars to a second door which had a knob and a lock on it, while this one just had a thin chain and pad lock.

"So how are we gonna open this -" I did a quick spin, shot my leg out and the door fell off the hinges, interrupting Iggy's question. "Never mind." He added after the clanging ceased.

"Kick this door down too, Max!" Angel said with a little jump as we filed into the small square space between the two doors.

"I don't think that would be to good of an idea, Ange, besides, I think Iggy has a better way." I told her as Iggy plucked a hair pin out of Nudge's hair.

"One minute three seconds, a new record." Fang said as the door swung open and Iggy stood up from his kneeling position in front of the door.

"Picking locks is a great pass time." Iggy informed us as we all looked down the dark stairway. I took a deep breath and then took the first step down into the dark.

Having raptor vision, none of us had any trouble seeing in the dark, especially Iggy. So naturally, as I started feeling a breeze from the bottom of the stair case, it was Iggy who warned me of what was ahead.

"There's another door. Open, I think." He told us in a hushed tone. I didn't reply. I simply held out my hand and smiled as my fingers brushed against the cool metal of a door.

"Good job, Iggy." I said, gripping the door knob and twisting it, making The door swing open.

"Holy crap." Fang said. We were met with the sight of rows and rows of computers taller then Spike with a very large, fancy one at the other side of the room, screaming: 'Look at me! I hold important information!'.

"Nudge." I said. She likes computers - weird, I know - and if anyone could hack it, she could. "Do your thing."

Nudge smiled and clambered onto the big chair. She put her hand on the mouse and then froze. She looked at the mouse and then took her hand off of it, then put it back on, then off, on, off, on, off-

"Nudge? What are you doing?" I asked as Fang and Spike walked over to a large curtain, separating whatever was behind it from the rest of the room.

"Huh? Oh! Oh, sorry, Max. It's just... I think the computer's... Talking to me." She said, looking up at me with confused eyes.

"It's what?" I asked, a little afraid of what I knew was coming next.

"Yeah, see?" She said, spreading her hands out above the keyboard. After a moments concentration little streams of electricity shot from her finger tips and started dancing about the keyboard. The password menu disappeared, allowing us entry, and the main screen opened up along with hundreds of different windows that I assumed Nudge was looking at.

"Great. Just what we need. A Fashionable Technopath." I sighed.

**AN:** Hey guys! I'm back Baby! And ready to write! So, good news: My computers fixed. Bad news: All of my files for the first three books of this series is gone. And because we did a clean install everything's updated and new so my wordpad is different, as you can see by my writing. So I'm going to make up for the posts I missed as soon as possible and try and get everything straightened out. Thank you for your patience, you guys are awesome, thanks. -Owl.


	18. Secret Files

_**Maximum Ride - Episode 17: Secret Files**_

"Max." Fang called, pulling me away from Nudge's sparky fingers. I walked over to him and Spike. They both gave me grim looks before Spike continued with an explanation.

"You need to see this." She said quietly as Fang pulled back the curtain just enough for me to walk through. I nodded and gave Angel's hand to Spike, then ducked under the dark curtain.

Fang followed first and then Spike and Angel after him, but I barely noticed because of the things in front of me.

Dozens and dozens of mutants, just like us, lay in their cages unmoving. Some of them were breathing raggedly, and so close to death that no one want to waste the bullet it would take to put them out of their misery, but most had a small hole in the center of their foreheads.

"This is where all the failed experiments go to be... Retired, as they call it." Fang murmured, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"More like Murdered!" I hissed, glaring at the poor creatures that weren't nearly as lucky as we were. "This is nothing but a slaughter house!" I spat. Fang and Spike nodded sadly.

"Most of the kids that are barely alive are in the back where they keep a couple of animals, most likely for the DNA, but who knows what goes on behind one of these closed doors." Spike said.

"The poor kid on the other side, that's who." Fang answered with very little emotion in his voice. I shook my head at the situation and started towards the back where Angel had run off to while we were talking.

"Ange? Lets get out of here. This place is creepy." I called softly. I rounded a corner and found Angel kneeling next to a cage, cooing softly to whatever was inside.

"Hi, puppy. You look like Toto, from the Wizard Of Oz." I heard her say as I came closer. I peered into the cage from behind her and saw a small, black Scottie licking her hand through the bars.

"Hey, Angel, lets go. I want to get out of here." I said, cutting straight to the point and avoiding the subject of the dog completely.

Angel looked up at me with big eyes and the top of Celeste's head covered her mouth, making her eyes look bigger, so I held out my hand to her, hoping she wouldn't ask what I knew was on her mind. Thankfully, Angel didn't speak and simply took my hand and followed me back to where Spike and Fang were waiting.

"Lets get out of here." I told them, looking anywhere but at the cages all around us. None of us spoke as we joined the boys and Nudge by the computer for the second time, and part of me was glad for the silence.

"Nudge, what's the situation?" I asked. Nudge sat completely straight in her chair and saluted me as she answered.

"We're printing the last of the files now. It should finish in just a few short moments. This stuff looks important. It's all about us and I think I saw names too, like, our parents names." She said with a hopeful smile. I nodded approvingly and then stiffened as the hair on the back of my neck rose.

"Max, what's wrong." Fang demanded, his lips brushing my ear and his voice barely audible as he whispered to me. It wasn't much of a surprise that he noticed, but its a bit annoying when I'm trying to hide it.

"Fang, Spike, take the kids and get out, now. I'll wait for the printer to finish." I ordered. "Don't ask questions, there's no time, just do as I say and get out as fast as you can." I said before either of them could protest while at the same time ushering Nudge and the boys to the door.

"Angel? Where's Angel?!" I asked frantically, sighing as she ran ahead to join Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy. "Good. Now go with them." I said, turning back to the computer and ignoring any other conversation they might have tried to bring up.

I heard Fang growl with annoyance, but I ignored that too, and then the two were gone, leading the kids back to the surface. I could still hear their feet thundering along the sewer and echoing off the walls as I focused on the unfinished files and the printer.

As I expected I started hearing the noises of someone approaching from behind a different door and quickly ducked beneath the desk, hoping to go by unnoticed. The door swung open and sick laughter filled the room as four Erasers barged their way in.

"Next time I want a turn with the bird-boy." One of them said as they all gathered in a circle between the door and myself. One of them sat on a desk and another grabbed a chair while the other two leaned against a desk or simply stood.

"No way. I want the pleasure of making him into a bloody mess in front of our prize." Alpha snarled with excitement as he watched his friends from his place in the chair.

"And I suppose you also want first crack at her too?" The one sitting on the desk asked, huffing with disappointment.

"Don't worry. I plan on making that toy last as long as possible. We'll all get our chance to have some fun with her eventually." Alpha chuckled, making me shiver with fear at the thought of what they could possibly consider 'fun'.

"Hey." The one standing said. "What's that smell?" He asked, gathering all of their attentions.

"What smell?" The one who had spoken first asked, sitting up from his leaning position against the desk.

Alpha grinned.

"Oh, little birdie." He cooed. "I know you're here. Come out and maybe we'll be gentle with you... For the first time."

I covered my mouth with my both my hands to keep from making any type of sound and silently scouted further back under the desk.

"You two, check behind the curtain. We'll look around here." Alpha ordered, as the four began sniffing around for my scent.

Alpha came over to the computer I was under, his feet within my reach, and sniffed the air. I didn't dare even breath with him so close to my hiding place. He hesitated a moment and then snorted and walked off in the direction of the curtain.

I let out a shaky and quiet breath and peeked out of my little hole. None of them were in sight and the printer had finished just before the door had slammed against the wall.

I counted to three and then went for the copier that was about a foot away. Just as my fingers brushed the top paper I was yanked back by my hair and an awful smell filled my nose as the Eraser that had been sitting on the desk growled in my ear.

"What do we have here? Alpha! I've got her..." He chuckled the last part, trailing off as he held me out at arms length so his friends could see me as they gathered around.

"Well, well, well. Were you that anxious to see us again?" Alpha teased, pushing a lock of my hair back behind my ear. I growled and spat in his eye.  
Alpha howled with anger and covered his eye as his free hand swiped at me, but missed because I ducked out of the way and kicked the Eraser that was holding me in the gut.

"Get her you idiots!" Alpha roared as the other two snapped out of their shocked state and lunged at me. I quickly rolled out of the way and grabbed the files, shoving them into my pack as fast as I could.

Once they were in, I dodged just in time to see one of the Erasers crash into the printer. I didn't waste time to see what happened to him after that. Instead I went for the door. It took me only a few strides to get there, but just as I was about to take my final stride that would take me to the other side of the door, Alpha grabbed my wrist and swung me around to come face to muzzle with him.

"You're not going anywhere." He snarled in my face as I tried to wrench my wrists free from his claws. "Oh, I think I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream."

A foot slammed into Alpha's face and he lost his grip on my wrists, leaving deep claw marks on them. Fang pinned him to the ground with his knee on his chest and gave him a murderous look.

"Not while I'm around." He said, his voice deathly calm and quiet. Fang jumped back and grabbed my wrist, making me flinch as the cuts screamed in protest. Fang gave me a worried look when he saw the blood smeared on his hand, but left it for later and grabbed my upper arm.

He dragged me up the stairs and into the sewers as the Erasers snapping jaws sounded loudly behind us. We came to the last corner before we got to the surface and rounded it in a second, but stopped immediately because of the sight in front of us.

"Maximum." Jeb stated calmly as he and several Erasers stood between us and freedom.

"Get out of our way." Fang growled, pulling me closer as the Erasers caught up behind us and trapped us between the two groups.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Fang. Your time came and went long ago. You must remain here and Max has her destiny to fulfill." Jeb said as the Erasers circled us with anticipation.

"Time to die, bird-boy!" Alpha laughed as he leaped at Fang. Fang pushed me away and went rolling to the floor with Alpha. Two more tried to follow them, but I stepped in the way.

Alpha was strong, but Fang was stronger. They knew the only reason Alpha had won on the beach was because of that gash he'd cut across his chest when Fang jumped between Alpha's attack and me. This time Fang could win. All I had to do was make sure the fight stayed fair.

I took out the first two with quick, light movements and kept on my toes as three more came at me. I knew Fang and I wouldn't last, but I never did know when to quit.

It wasn't until Alpha needed two other Erasers to hold him up when we were finally restrained and we were one big mess.

Fang had a cut lip, his chest wound from the beach had opened slightly and his eye was already swelling up. Meanwhile I had a cut on my forehead, a cut on my shoulder, bruises everywhere and one Eraser had managed to clip my side.

"Maximum, this has to be done. I know you've grown attached to your little friends, but its time they were Retired." Jeb said gently, trying to sound like a kind-hearted father. I simply glared at him for a long, unbearable silence. I could feel the Erasers excitement and the tension coming from Fang.

"If you take them from me, I will hunt you down and I will kill you." I promised him, my voice thick and tight with anger.

"A price I am willing to pay for your destiny." Jeb answered calmly and turned to Alpha. He gave a curt nod and Alpha grinned sickeningly, finding new strength as he grabbed a gun from one of his friends.

Fang looked at me and offered me a small smirk. There was no way we could get out on our own. They were going to kill him and they were going to make me watch. I shook my head and silently begged him not to give me the look he was giving me, the one of comfort, the one that was him telling me everything was gonna be okay.

But without Fang, nothing would ever be okay again.

I could see Alpha raise the barrel and take aim out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't dare break eye contact with Fang. For one second I thought I saw a bright flash of emotion cross his eyes, but it was only for a second because the wall behind us exploded, sending us to the floor with Jeb and the Erasers.

"Did someone call for some back up?" Iggy asked as the Flock stepped through the large cloud of dust.

**AN:** Kind of a sudden ending don't you think? Oh well. Anyways, I hope all of my readers know that I'm back online and I hope you read chapter sixteen before you read this one, other wise you must be awfully confused. R&R -Owl.


	19. Time To Leave

_**Maximum Ride - Episode 18: Time To Leave**_

Fang's eyes flashed with an emotion I couldn't see and he offered me a small smirk, silently reassuring me that everything was going to be okay, as Alpha took aim with the gun.

I shook my head and begged with my eyes for him not to do that, because without him nothing would ever be okay again.

And what made it worse? I couldn't do anything to save him. We were trapped with no way out. They were going to kill Fang and I wouldn't be able to do anything but watch. Even so, I didn't dare take my eyes off of Fang's.

I started trembling as Alpha's claw wrapped around the trigger, but then the sewer tunnel began to rumble and shake, showering us with dust, grit and pebbles that fell from the ceiling.

Alpha lowered the gun in confusion and look at the other Erasers. The rumbling slowly grew louder and louder, coming in bursts.

1...2...3...

Lost in confusion we all started looking around. When my eyes landed back on Fang I saw his eyes widen with realization and alarm.

"Get down!" He yelled, breaking out of the Erasers grips and tackling me to the floor with a surge of sudden strength just as the wall behind us exploded.

The Erasers fell awkwardly into the Muck River, pushed back by the explosion, and Fang and I rolled through it as one tangled, ungraceful heap. When we stopped Fang was on top and his arms were wrapped tightly around me, protecting me from the flying debris.

When the noise finally died down Fang lifted his head slightly and then turned his attention to me, watching me worriedly.

"You alright?" He asked, wiping some of the dirt out of the cut on my forehead. I coughed and then smirked at him.

"You must be so sick of looking at me with concern." I said. Fang's brow furrowed in disapproval.

"It is getting stale." He said flatly, unhappy that I was joking about my well being... again. Fang stood and then helped me up, catching me when I slipped on what I hoped was a pile of mud.

"Careful. Your head is bleeding as is, you don't need to go and hit it against concrete." Fang chided, keeping a firm, but gentle, hand on my arm. I nodded slightly, but coughed and then placed a hand on my head as another headache started to set in.

"Hey." Fang said, taking both my shoulders in his hands. "Max you okay?"

"Did someone call for some back up?" Iggy called out as the Flock appeared behind the faded dust cloud. Landing in the gaping hole that was now in the wall.

"Come on, guys! Lets get out of here before they get back up!" Spike said nervously, motioning to the groaning figures that were starting to stir.

"Right." I nodded. Fang and I ran to join them in the air as Iggy and Spike fell backwards into a large open space in the sewer system. Fang jumped first by my order and I followed quickly as the Erasers stood and howled at our retreating forms.

The whole Flock flew down a large tunnel with us, looking Fang and I over as we flew, and being happy that we were together again. Spike led the way through the tunnels and I noticed various holes where Iggy and Gazzy's handiwork had made its mark, but made no comment.

When we finally came up out of the sewers we were only a block away from the second park we'd seen in New York and decided to stay there until morning since it was three o'clock in the morning.

It was raining lightly and the kids and Spike ran ahead for shelter, but Fang and I wanted to wash off the dried and crusty muck, so we sat in the rain for about half an hour before we got all of it off.

"At least you don't smell bad anymore." Nudge pointed out as Fang and I joined them in our hidden grove of trees, soaking wet and shivering.

I sat down next to the small fire the others had made and rubbed my arms in an attempt to warm myself up. Fang sat next to me and did the same, sitting close so we could share warmth, and the kids all gathered around anxiously.

"I suppose you want to open the files now, huh?" I asked, looking at each of them. My eyes lingered for a moment on the small black thing in Angel's arms. "Angel, what is that?"

"It's my dog." Angel replied, as the small black Scottie from the Institute squirmed in her arms. Spike and Fang both looked at her and then sent me looks that said 'if you let her keep this dog, I will kill you'.

"Angel-" I started.

"NOOOOOO!" She screamed, interrupting me.

"I didn't even say anything yet." I mumbled as she clung to the small black puppy.

"No, no, no, no, NOOOOO!" She cried again.

"Angel, we can not have a dog. Besides, you have Celeste and we wouldn't be able to feed the little guy all the time." I told her sternly and reasonably.

"I love Celeste. But I couldn't leave Total behind." Angel said loyally, looking up at me with her big, blue eyes.

"Total? You've already named it?" I asked, liking the situation less and less.

"It's the name that was on his card." Angel explained with water starting to gather in her eyes.

"How do we know if its even a dog? It could turn into a monster and kill us all in our sleep." Fang muttered, still giving me looks that said 'No, we can not keep it'. The dog cocked its head to the side, confused, and made a little whine/arf noise.

"Angel, we can't keep him, we can barely keep ourselves in one piece!" I sighed, trying really hard not to give in to her cuteness, but finding it impossible with exhaustion hanging over me like a giant boulder.

"Well... he's the most amazing, wonderful dog in the whole wide world! So there!" She exclaimed. I sighed and held up my hands, giving up for the lack of energy to deal with the situation.

"You want it gone, you deal with it." I said, turning to Fang, who snorted and stepped up in my place.

"Angel." He said sternly. Angel whimpered and brought out her secret weapon. When she looked up at Fang her eyes were huge and watery, shining like stars as hope and begging filled them to the brim. Yes, Angel's ultimate bird-kid power:

Bambi Eyes.

"..." Sweat started to form on Fang's brow as he looked down at her. "Angel..." Fang shook his head. "The first time you don't take care of him, he's gone!" Fang snapped, looking annoyed and frazzled as Spike and I gaped at him. Angel's eyes lit up with happiness and she screamed as she tackled Fang with a hug.

"Total, did you hear that? You can stay!" She cried. The two started celebrating and Fang caught our expressions with shame.

"She made the damn Bambi Eyes at me." He grumbled. Spike and I looked at each other and then started laughing. Total, ran over and jumped up into Fang's arms, giving him one good long lick across the cheek.

"Thanks a million, Dad!" Total said, jumping down from Fang's arms and back to Angel, who simply grinned and started petting him again.

"The dog... The dog can talk." Spike said as the three of us stared at the small black figure. We all looked at each other and then I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Great. Cause that's just what we need. A mutant talking dog!" I said.

"Max?" I turned and found Nudge standing behind me with Iggy and Gazzy, holding the files from my pack. "Can we get into these now?" She asked eagerly. I smiled and nodded as everyone went for a section of the large stack of papers.

I sat next to Angel and helped her read some of the harder words that were hard for her to sound out and the others gathered around, forming a circle as they took their seats. For a good fifteen minutes there was nothing but random sets of numbers and words that didn't make sense, until Gazzy found something.

"Here I am! Here's my name!" He shouted, jumping to his feet and holding the paper in the air. He ran over and held it out to me. I quickly followed his finger and saw what he meant.

"Subject G-3-48! It's your number from the School!" I agreed, tracing my finger down the sheet of paper. "And here's an address!" I continued, pointing it out.

"Iggy's got an address too! And I've got names." Spike announced.

"I have both!" Nudge squealed. "And Fang has a picture!" She added, looking over Fang's shoulder as he read.

"Wow, that must be your sister or something, she's so young!" Nudge said, looking at the page silently. Fang just remained silent and I could immediately tell that whoever was on that page was in fact his supposed 'Mom'.

It went on like that until we had gone through the entire bundle of papers. Everyone had what they were looking for, everyone had what they needed to start finding where they belonged. All except one. I still belonged nowhere, to no one.

I didn't want to ruin the good mood with my pathetic problems and slipped out to the edge of the grove, to give the kids the celebration they deserved. There was a nice rock underneath a tree that I made into a seat, giving me a front row view of the park that was now soaking from the heavy down pour.

I sat there for what felt like hours, thinking of everything that had happened since we felt Colorado, but in reality it was only about twenty minutes tops.

_"Voice? I know answering questions straight out isn't your thing, but... Why me? Why do I have to save the world? And Why am I the only one without files? Just...Why?"_ I asked, more confused and upset then ever. I stood up as I waited for the Voice's reply, unable to force myself to sit for any longer.

_"Because you are the Maximum Ride."_ It said simply.

"Ha, ha. So funny." I mumbled, looking up into the rain as I stepped out to feel it. The rain was nice. I had always enjoyed it. When you stand in the rain, its like the whole universe is washing you clean and giving you a second chance to do better.

Of course I've needed way more then just two chances, but I guess I'm lucky in that sense.

"I think you're clean, Max. You don't have to freeze yourself to death." Fang said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder at him and saw him holding my dry coat out for me. I smiled and walked over to him, turning my back to him so I could slip my arms through the sleeves.

Fang held the jacket up for me, so getting it on was easy, but after it was on neither of us move. Fang stood behind me, his breath tickling my neck and his proximity making me extremely aware of his presence.

"I'm sorry, Max." He whispered, wrapping the pointer finger of his right hand around mine. "I'm sure they're out there and I'm sure they want you." He comforted.

"Don't worry about me. I know you're upset about your mom." I murmured, wanting to change the subject away from me. Fang chuckled dryly.

"Yeah. A teenager. Probably an addict, too." He spat viciously, but his tone remained quiet with a touch of sadness pulling at the edge of his words. I turned to face him and looked up into his eyes. I remembered the times when I could look him in the eye without having to look up, when he was my best friend, when things were simple. Those days felt so long ago.

"You don't know that. She could be a sweet girl that had something terrible done to her." I told him, taking his entire hand in mine. I didn't want him, or any of the others, to ever lose hope. Some one out there wanted them, I just knew it.

"So, what's the plan?" He whispered, smirking down at me and squeezing my hand in thanks.

"We leave in the morning, follow the addresses and find the kids parents. We'll head for Washington DC." I said, turning my head to look back out at the rain.

**AN:** Hi! It's me again! I really hope all my reviewers know that I'm posting again! Anyways, hoped you like it, R&R -Owl.


	20. We're Off To See DC!

_**Maximum Ride - Episode 19: We're Off To See DC!**_

We were flying five thousand feet above the ground, speeding along on warm updrafts, and looking down at the small black specks below. We weren't in any particular formation. The kids were flying ahead, playing a game of wing-tag, Fang was keeping an eye on them and Spike and I flew steadily behind.

"Do you honestly think we'll find anything? When we get to DC, I mean." Spike asked quietly, watching the kids sadly. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm not sure, but it gives them hope. And if there's the slightest chance that I could get them out of this world, get them into a life where they didn't have to fight every day just to survive, I have to take it." I told her, smiling sadly as I watched Nudge dive-bomb to avoid getting tagged by Gazzy.

"I just hope they don't get to badly hurt if what they find isn't what they're looking for." Spike said, looking at me with concern.

"All that we can do, is be there for them and support them." I assured her, earning a nod.

After that we flew in silence. The kids eventually grew tired and fell into a loose formation with me leading at the point. I knew we would have to land before reaching DC, so I decided that the next cave or town I saw would be where we spent the rest of the evening.

The sun was setting and the fading rays outlined the horizon. But even with a beautiful sunset staring me right in the face, my thoughts engulfed me, dragging me down under the surface and pulling me down into the deep, dark unknown that was my mind.

_"Why haven't the Erasers found us yet? It's been two days since the Institute, three if you count today. And why am I still getting these headaches? Am I really dying? Is the brain attacks just a warning of my coming end? And why have files on the everyone's parents just lying around? Why didn't the whitecoats destroy them when they had the chance? And why is it every time I solve one problem seven more appear in its place?"_ I thought, completely lost in my own mind.

_"Knowledge is a horrible burden, Maximum."_ The Voice told me, making my eyebrow twitch with annoyance. _"It's like an Amphisbaena from Greek Mythology, the two headed snake that, while it succeeds in battle, it devours itself in the process."_

_"When did we get into Greek mythology?! I just want some answers!"_ I snapped.

_"And I'm giving you some important advice: Answers are hard to find. Focus on helping the whole world, not just your friends, Maximum."_ The Voice told me. I looked under my shoulder and felt my heart tweak at the sight of the kids practically sleep-flying.

_"You know what? My friends aren't just friends. They're family. And my family __**is**__ my world."_ I said, ending the conversation.

"Max!" Fang shouted, snapping me back into reality. My head spun around to face him and I realized that he had been saying my name for at least a few minutes.

"About time. I thought you'd fallen asleep." He said, pointing down and slightly to the right. I followed his finger and noticed an opening in a large rock in the forest below. Score one for Fang and raptor vision.

I nodded and angled myself into a large, lazy arch that stretched my wings to their fullest as I eased into a landing on the ground below. I could feel Fang's eyes following me the entire way down and even a few minutes after we landed. This sent my mind into another frenzy of thoughts.

I managed to pull away from the things that were demanding my attention and turned to what needed doing. I sent Nudge and Angel to find firewood, Iggy and Gazzy to start preparing whatever food we had or whatever they could find and finally Spike, Fang and I checked the area for any dangers.

Walking through the trees on my own gave me the time I needed to think on the latest of my problems: Fang.

I had to do some thinking about him for sure. I still couldn't believe that I kissed him. And ever since then I'd have these weird flashbacks to that moment and blush whenever Fang smiled at me, or we got really close for some reason, or he said something that obviously had some sort of double meaning that I didn't understand.

_"Perhaps you do understand them and you're simply refusing to believe it."_ The Voice suggested helpfully.

_"I don't remember asking for your opinion!"_ I told it. The Voice didn't reply and I huffed with annoyance. I decided the woods were safe and went back to the camp where the others had started the fire.

"I was just about to go look for you. What took you so long?" Fang asked as I entered the clearing.

"Nothing, just got a little lost in my thoughts." I shrugged, sitting down and taking a piece of rabbit that had been set aside for me.

"Does she always do this?" Total asked flatly, reminding us all of earlier that day when I had almost dropped him.

"I told you I was tired! And I gave you to Fang as soon as I caught you." I told him, taking a bite from the... whatever it was on my stick.

"Don't worry, Total. Max is just thinking about all the stuff we're gonna have to do when we get to DC." Angel said, patting the small dog's head. I smiled. I was glad that my cover story for continuously dozing off all day had worked.

"Whatever the case we should probably get to bed. DC is still pretty far and if we want to make it there by evening we're going to have to get up early." Spike pointed out.

"You're right." I said, nodding at her. "I'll take first watch. I'm still eating anyways." I added the last part when Fang opened his mouth to protest.  
The others simply nodded and turned in with a couple of quick 'good-nights'. I settled myself next to the fire, right in the mouth of the cave, and warmed my hands.

I felt something warm wrap around my shoulders and once I looked down I found that some one had gently wrapped a blanket around me. I looked up to see who it was and found Fang sitting down next to me.

"Can you at least try to take care of yourself?" He joked lightly as my brain got stuck on the fact that his side was brushing against mine.  
I blushed and looked back at the fire.

"I don't have to, because you're always there for me." I murmured quietly, turning my gaze back to the fire.

"That so?" Fang questioned. I could feel his eyes on me and I started to fidget a bit.

"Yeah." I whispered. "Yeah, you are."

The next morning Spike woke us all up, having taken the third watch. I handed out the last of the granola bars we had for breakfast and then we cleared the sight of any evidence that might tell the Erasers we'd been there.

"We burried the fire, Max." Gazzy informed me as he and Iggy used an old t-shirt and some water from a stream to get the dirt off.  
"Good. Finish up and we'll hit the skies." I ordered, turning back to preparing the packs for travel.

As expected we were in the air within a few short moments, flying steadily and keeping in loose formation. The sun shone brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was warm out, probably somewhere in the seventies, a surprisingly warm September day in DC.

"You know, I kind of expected it to be colder, seeing as its almost October and all." Nudge chatted, twirling softly as she spoke.

"Yeah, not to mention how cold it was last night, burrr!" Spike added, shivering at the thought.

"Enjoy it while it lasts. If your parents are here your winters are going to be an average of forty-seven degrees at the warmest." Fang said, having looked it up while on watch the night before.

I blushed at the memory. Fang and I sharing a blanket, sitting next to the fire, talking like we always did. It was such a common thing for us to take our watches together, so why was I blushing?

"The warmest!?" Gazzy exclaimed, gaping at Fang in disbelief.

"What's the coldest?" Angel asked curiously.

"Thirty-three degrees."

We all shivered at that. We all enjoyed the snow and winter and all that, its just that we've never been fans of the cold. Sure snow is fun, but you also want a nice warm house to curl up inside of when you're done.

"Hey, Max? How long until we get there? I'm getting hungry." Nudge stated as the others agreed with her.

"It's only a few more miles and then we can stuff our faces." I promised, feeling the hunger pains pulse in my stomach at the mention of food. There hadn't been very many granola bars, so I only took one, which I knew Spike and Fang would kill me for if they found out, but I knew the kids needed it more.

We kept flying for a few more hours, within that time a headache started to pound against my skull. I blamed it on the lack of food and kept flying, but it only continued to get worse. I bit my lip as the pounding suddenly strengthened and clenched my fists.

"Max?" Fang asked, noticing my change in stature from relaxed to tense. "Max." He said again when I didn't answer. I took a deep breath and turned to him with a small smile. I opened my mouth to tell him I was fine, but all that came out was a scream.

My head exploded with pain and I arched my back as the pain shot through it, right between my wings. It felt as if some one was stabbing me in the back with a knife.

The pain was to great and my wings folded into my back, causing me to fall faster. The world started to spin and all I could think about was the pain shooting through my body as I fell.

I felt warm arms wrap around me and I was suddenly jerked upwards, like some one had snapped out there wings to quickly. I was pressed against a warm, firm and familiar chest and I felt some one breath into my ear.

"Relax. I'm here. You're safe."

Fang. He would take care of me. I knew that.

I heard a small thump and I knew Fang had landed somewhere and several other thumps informed me that the others had followed. My head was still pounding and every so often my vision would flash with something I couldn't make out. I felt grass against my back and Fang's rough, calloused hand gently brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes and off of my sweaty forehead.

"Rest, Max. I'll take care of the others. Sleep and I'll be right next to you if you need me." He promised.

I felt tired and used the last bit of strength I had to nod and roll over onto my side so I wouldn't crush my wings while I slept. And then I fell asleep, unknowingly with my head in Fang's lap.

**AN:** What's up? I'm sick. Again. And I have a lot to do today. Fun. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! R&R! -Owl.


	21. Complications

_**Maximum Ride - Episode 20: Complications**_

**WARNING!:** There's a joke in this chapter, I'm not worried about anyone calling me out on it, but I really don't want any flames. So be aware: Crude jokes ahead!

I shot up into a sitting position with a gasp, sweat dripping down my face and my entire body trembling from the awful nightmare.

The fire in front of me burned and cracked, making me jump with each noise. A gentle hand touched my shoulder and my head snapped around to find Fang's black eyes. They were so close I could see the tiniest flashes of gold dancing about as the dark pools probed mine.

"It's alright. You're okay." He murmured to me soothingly, pulling me to him in a comforting hug. I was too out of it to pull back so I let him hug me and placed my head on his chest as scenes from my nightmare flashed in front of my eyes.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me about your dream." Fang stated, petting my hair in a very calming way. As I started to get my trembling under control, I shook my head and looked down in shame, afraid to turn and see the kids sitting by our fire with terrified looks on their faces.

"Don't worry, they didn't see you. They're all asleep. Worried sick about you." Fang told me, noticing the way my shoulders had slumped.

"When did you start having nightmares again?" He asked after a long pause.

"I don't know. Around the same time I started having the brain attacks." I choked quietly as I pulled back from him. I pulled my knees up to my chest and closed my eyes as my hair fell in front of my face like a curtain.

"You should have told me." He said firmly. I didn't answer and after a moment he sighed in frustration. "When are you going to realize that you don't have to do this alone?" He demanded.

"The kids need me to be the leader!" I said,finding that my voice had grown stronger in my silence.

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it." Fang growled, his voice low and his hand gripping my arm to keep me from leaving.

I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. I was frozen, staring into dark, dark eyes. I suddenly realized that Fang was leaning in. His nose brushed against mine, his torso's warmth spread to me like wild fire and I couldn't help but shiver when his warm breath washed over my neck.

He finally stopped when our foreheads were pressed together. He watched me with unblinking eyes and his face was the picture of serious.

"You can't pretend like it never happened." His deep voice rumbled in his chest as I tried not to blush at the memory of the kiss.

Fang watched me for a very long moment before smirking and pulling away with a shake of his head. "You're as stubborn as a brick sometimes, you know that?" He said as I collected myself and glared at him indignantly.

"Oh? Is that why you keep trying to seduce me?" I demanded shrewdly.

"Yes." Fang told me, his features most serious and unwavering.

We both stared at each other for a long moment and then cracked up laughing as the sun started its ascent into the sky. We ended up on our backs as the laughter faded, giggling slightly as we smiled up at the sky.

My thoughts then began to drift on to another topic: Washington DC. We would be entering its borders by mid-day and upon realizing this my instinctive subconscious started to devise a plan.

"Must you always be planning where we're going next?" Fang asked, nudging me with his elbow when he realized I was no longer among him and the trees surrounding us..

"Huh? Oh. Well, if I don't, who will? Besides, the kids need to know that there's a plan. Its like a security blanket for them." I pointed out. Fang smiled, chuckled and shook his head good naturedly.

"Alright then. We're less then a quarter mile from DC, we managed to track down a few critters for dinner last night, but besides that we've got no food, and Spike thinks she saw some Erasers pulled over on the side of the road when she went to check the highway to make sure it was far enough away from us. She's out there now, keeping an eye out for them." Fang reported. I nodded and started thinking what the best course of action would be.

"We'll walk." I decided. "It's hard enough to land inside a city without being seen when its night, in the middle of the day it will be close to impossible, besides if there are Erasers on our tail they'll spot us as easily as the kids spot fast food places." I said as I stood up and offered Fang a hand.

"Okay, then what? We can't afford a hotel and I don't think parks are such a good idea anymore." He asked, taking my hand and standing.

"We'll focus on that when the time comes. Right now lets just get into the city and find some food." I said, just as a fluttering sound and a soft thump announced Spike's return. She tumbled out of the bushes looking slightly frazzled and a little annoyed.

"I hate thorn bushes. Anyways, there are definitely Erasers somewhere near here. I've been trying to tail groups of 'em all morning, but I lost all of them. We should get out of here while we can and -Hey! You're alive!" She said, pointing at me when she finally realized that there were two people standing in front of her.

"Thanks, Spike." I answered sarcastically.

"I don't know what I did, but You're Welcome." She said, obviously a little loopy from her early morning adventures.

"Spike, I think you need a nap." Fang stated, but Spike was already lightly snoring by the time he finished.

"Well now we're just going to have to wake her up in an hour or two." I pointed out. Fang just smirked and sauntered off towards the cave.

"Come on, we might as well get the packs ready to go." He said, motioning for me to follow. And, with a smile, I did.

"Can we at least run? We could be stuffing our faces within five minutes if we went at Angel's top speed!" Iggy pointed out as the kids continued to beg to go faster.

"We've only been walking for ten minutes, we'll get there soon enough." I told them, wanting to save the energy we had encase we needed it later.

The kids finally relented and we continued on in silence until Angel tugged on my hand that she was holding. I looked down into her baby blue's expectantly.

"Max, I hear some one coming. I think its an Eraser, but... I don't know..." She said, looking uncertain. I knelt down and took her small shoulders into my hands.

"Angel, tell me right now. What do you hear?" I asked. Angel scrunched up her brow in concentration and then her eyes widened as she looked up at me.

"They're at the camp sight now. They're trying to catch our trail." She whimpered, trembling with fear. I quickly picked her up and put her on my hip.

"Run!" I ordered, taking off towards the DC border with the others on my heels. No one bothered to ask questions and if they had any on their minds they were quickly forgotten when a howl rang out above the trees.

I skidded to a stop as the others ran past me and looked up to see a flock of birds fleeing the forest and the loud noise. I whipped around and followed the others, catching up to Fang and running beside him with Angel clinging to my shoulder.

"We can always fly." Fang told me, wanting me to see all of my options out on the table.

"I know, but if we do then they'll see us for sure. If we can escape without being seen, then they might think it wasn't us they were following." I explained, finding it slightly difficult to speak and run for my life at the same time.

"Well then, lets hope they're as slow as they are stupid." Fang said.

Trees flew by like blurs as we ran through the forest. Swift and agile, our thin bones making us even faster when paired with our strong muscles. The trees suddenly opened up, spitting us out into a clearing with a lake and what looked like a hiking trail in it.

"Where do we go?" Nudge asked breathlessly.

"Nowhere." I answered, placing Angel on her feet and facing the gleaming eyes that were emerging from the forest. "It's to late anyways."

Several other forms joined the first one, but only the first raised his barrel and took aim. I pushed Angel into Spike hands and reacted as fast as I could.

"Scatter!" I screamed. Everyone flew in different directions and I flew straight up and then swooped around the whole of the clearing and nailed the first Eraser with a kick to the face. The gun fired, but missed everyone by a mile, and the Eraser fell to the ground with a howl of rage.

Another one grabbed me from behind before I could even land, so I used my wings to propel myself up and over his head and then I elbowed him right in between the shoulder blades.

"Max, duck!" Fang yelled, shooting past my head just as I dropped to the ground. He tackled one that was behind and knocked him out quickly as I realized the others had joined the fight.

Iggy swept out his leg, tripping the one he was fighting, Gazzy was riding another on the shoulders, Nudge was dodging and avoiding while Spike handled the attacking and Angel was taking one on all by herself while Total barked angrily.

We were pretty evenly matched with the large group of Erasers and it went on for another ten minutes, but that's when we heard the sirens. The Erasers looked at each other and quickly fled the battle field, leaving us to the mercy of the police.

"Fly, now!" I ordered. Everyone launched into the sky, but Angel tripped on a tree root and fell to the ground. I ran to her and started to pick her up, encouraging her to spread her wings, but the police car had already rounded the corner and we were birds in the headlights. Two people stepped out and I gripped Angel's hand tightly as the two officers approached.

"What are you kids doing out here?" The older of the two asked, taking in the many bruises I had gotten during the fight and the cut on Angel's shoulder. When neither of us spoke, he continued.

"We got a call saying some one heard a rifle go off near here. You kids know anything about that? I'd guess you do, sense that cut looks exactly like a bullet graze." The police man stated.

"Yes." I said quickly. "Yeah, it did graze her. We didn't see who it was, but we think it was a hunter." I explained easily, trying to sound distressed.

"Don't worry, Ms., we'll take you to the hospital and get the little one checked out. But we'll need your name and other information." The second cop assured me.

"Yes, sir." I choked, trying really hard not to freak out or be my usual disrespectful self.

"Alright, come along." They said, escorting us into the vehicle. Angel plopped into the backseat and I followed quickly behind.

_"Angel. Contact the others. Tell them to follow us, but to stay out of sight."_ I thought.

_"Okay..."_ Angel answered, looking worried and a little scared as the cops turned on the car and started driving us to who knows where.

**AN: **Hope you liked it! R&R! -Owl.


	22. Hospitalized

_**Maximum Ride - Episode 21: Hospitalized**_

After many, many well told lies, if I do say so myself, and a few stitches, Angel and I were placed inside a small room with three beds, one window and a TV that only got news and sports channels, bleh.

Total had been 'found' by the police officers outside the hospital and I told them something about Total getting out and us going to look for him near the hiking trail, so ultimately there was the three of us. Four if you count Celeste like Angel does.

A quiet knock came at the door and I told whoever it was that it was open. After that a young nurse with dark hair stuck her head in and then pushed the door all the way open to reveal tray after tray of food being brought in.

"Some people are here to speak with you, but they insisted that you eat first." The nurse answered after noticing my suspicious glare. I gave her a curt nod and nudged Total with my foot.

"Hey, mutt. Take a bite and wait fifteen minutes. If he doesn't keel over you can have some." I said, directing the last part to Angel.

"There's no need for that." A new voice said. I turned my head only the slightest bit to see over my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I could see two men and one woman standing in the door way. They were dressed in suits and ties, making me want to cringe.

"I think I'll be the judge of that." I told the woman coldly, turning back to Angel in an attempt to show the people I didn't care who they were or what they wanted.

"Here." The woman said, taking a large spoonful of the food and swallowing it. Apparently, she hadn't gotten the message.

After a gesture to her two companions, they too, took some food and swallowed it. Angel was practically drooling over the food in front of her so I nodded, allowing her to eat.

"I guess you won't leave until you say what you came to say. Well, spit it out." I ordered, sounding bored as the woman smiled at my cooperation.

"Well, first of all, my name is Anne Walker. And your name is...?" The woman said, sticking her hand out for me to shake it. I ignored her hand and stared at her evenly.

"Max." I said flatly.

"Max? As in Maxine or-"

"No. Just Max." I interrupted her. She seemed a little shocked by my personality, but quickly recovered and continued.

"Well then, Max, I'm from the FBI and my friends, Herald and Dean, and I couldn't help but notice the trouble you and your little friend here seem to be in." She said, cutting straight to the point.

"Isn't everyone in a hospital in 'trouble'? Why don't you go find one of the other people who actually need your help?" I demanded. Anne's kind exterior suddenly dropped and a facial expression showed nothing but business.

"Look, Max, I know now that your not the type of girl to take bull crap from anyone and I'm sorry for trying to give you some before, but you and I both know that you and your... sister here are not normal." She said, matching my gaze.

"That depends. What's your definition of normal?" I remarked smartly. Anne didn't laugh.

"We've come to offer you some help. And no there isn't some horrible catch. All we ask is that you answer some of our questions." Anne said.

"And why would I want to do that? What kind of 'help' is it, exactly, that your offering?" I asked calmly, contemplating my options carefully.

"If you agree to let us learn about you, in completely non-painful and safe ways, I can offer you a safe house, food morning, afternoon and night and a bed for the both of you." Anne answered with a sympathetic smile.

"Look, Max, I can tell you're the kind of girl who's used to being in control of the situation, I get where your coming from, so I also understand how frustrating this must be, but lets be honest here: You don't have that many options. For years we've heard rumors of a secret lab creating Hybrids and creatures only ever heard of in stories. If these rumors are true then the entire Country could be in serious danger. You've been spotted in multiple places and lots of people are beginning to hear of you. If you agree to this you and your little sister can be safe, Hero's even, if you tell us everything you know about this laboratory." Anne told me with a genuine smile. I was quiet for a few moments and then finally answered with a careful reply.

"I'll have to think it over. You know, sleep on it." I said firmly. Anne nodded.

"Of course. We wouldn't want you rushing into anything and I'll understand if you have to talk it over with, uh..."

"Ariel." Angel supplied for her. Anne smiled and nodded.

"The doctor said you can sleep here tonight. If there's anything you need just ask." Anne said, closing the door quietly behind her, Herald and Dean.

"A safe house, huh?" Spike said leaning against the hospital wall late at night.

We had been placed in a room on the first floor, so the window didn't have bars or wires to keep anyone from jumping out and committing suicide, giving the rest of my Flock free entrance to the room.

"Sounds a little too good to be true if you ask me." Iggy said from his spot on the bed and crossed his arms. "Are these guys even real FBI agents?" He questioned.

"There's a 0% chance that these guys are who they say they are." I answered.

"They're thoughts are weird. It's like an old TV. I can only get bits and pieces of what they're thinking." Angel pouted.

"And that Herald guy was allergic to dogs." Total said, earning looks from all of us. "He was fidgeting and scratching his arm the whole time." Total said defensively. Fang shook his head and turned back to me.

"Even if they aren't FBI we could still use this to our advantage." He said, grabbing the younger kids' attention.

"How? If they work for the School they could have you in dog crates in seconds!" Nudge pointed out worriedly.

"No, they'd wait until Max and Angel's guards were down. Until the moment they strike Max and Angel could probably grab some pretty important information from a computer or something. Maybe even something that could give us a clue as to what the numbers on the files mean." Spike assured, thinking about the subject carefully.

"But Nudge is right; there is the danger of being captured." Gazzy said, looking troubled by the thought.

"Ah, but you're all forgetting who they're dealing with. I am the amazing, incredible, indestructible, untouchable Maximum Ride." I announced boldly.

"You forgot modest." Spike added sarcastically, rolling her eyes at me.

"So does that mean you're accepting the offer or not?" Fang asked, turning us back to the point of this conversation.

"Well, I wasn't lying when I said I need to think about it. I wanted to run it by you guys, make sure you guys were okay with splitting up for a few days or so." I said quietly.

"I don't see how this qualifies as splitting up. We're gonna know where you're gonna be and we're gonna hang around near there, right? It's more like having a base of operations and just having two different groups doing two different missions." Nudge said, giving her 'okay' on the matter.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Gazzy began. "As long as you come back safe." He said a little stronger.

"Just don't get captured, we've done the whole 'escape' thing way to many times already." Iggy said, sounding kind of bored.

"We can follow the addresses on the files and see where they lead us while you two are handling this Anne chick." Spike suggested. I nodded approvingly and then turned to Fang who gave me a slow, but steady nod.

"Just don't do anything stupid." He said simply. I smiled.

"Alright then. Ange? You up for this?" I asked, looking down at her smiling face.

"I'm ready to go when you are!" She exclaimed and Total barked from his place in her arms. I grinned and ruffled her curls.

"Good. Now go fly until your hearts content. I have a feeling we won't be able to use our wings for quite a while." I told her and all the kids ran for the window excitedly. Spike shot a weird smile at me and then winked at Fang before calling to the kids to wait up, leaving Fang and I in the room alone.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? You seem a little tense." Fang asked quietly. It was only after he pointed it out did I realize that I was as stiff as a board.

"Yeah, I'm fine. To be honest I didn't realize how much everything ached until you mentioned it just now. I guess the hospital fumes are making relaxing near impossible after being interrogated." I said, giving a weak and dry laugh.

"You look tired, Max." Fang whispered, frowning as he brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. "Sleep. It'll do you some good." He told me. I wanted to argue, I wanted to tell him that I had to wait for Angel to come back, I wanted to tell him that I needed to plan for the next day when Anne returned.

But I didn't. I was just to tired.

I let him lead me to the bed, I let him tuck me in like I had done with the kids so many times before, I let him kiss my forehead and I let his soft whisper be the last thing I heard before drifting off into a deep sleep.

"Good night, Max. Sweet dreams."

The next morning I woke with a start, gasping silently at the horrific nightmare. When I turned to the clock it was only five-thirty in the morning, but I knew I wouldn't be getting anymore sleep, so I got up and went to the bathroom to refresh myself for the day ahead.

I returned to Angel one hour later at six-thirty with a cart filled with trays of pancakes and toppings for breakfast, which we devoured in seconds. After that we both went to the bathroom once more and then backed our bags so they were ready when we needed them.

As I zipped up my pack, prepared and ready to go, a knock came at the door and Anne poked her head in. She was alone this time and she had a pleasant smile on her face.

"I see you're ready to go. Have you made your decision?" She asked, spotting the bags as Angel came up and took my hand with her pack strapped to her back, Celeste in her arms and Total standing at her feet, loyal to his master.

"Yes. We've decided that we'll go with you. But I will need to know where exactly this safe house is..." I said, knowing she had no reason to deny my request.

"Of course. You'll be staying at my house."

**AN:** What's up? I hope you liked it! If you didn't well, then, your going to have to tell me why in a REVIEW! R&R. -Owl.


	23. In The City

_**Maximum Ride - Episode 22: In The City**_

Anne Walker's house was located in the city part of Washington DC, therefore her house, like all the others, was squished up against its neighbor and the only ways to tell your house apart from the others were by color, address number or if your house was on the corner, which thankfully Anne's was.

On the corner of Maple street Washington DC, Anne's white house over looked the park across the street. The corner of her house that went out towards the cross-walk had one of those rounded parts to it and the stairs leading up to her front door had a railing on either side with fancy details winding through them.

Angel and I stood at the bottom of the steps, staring up at the tall, but skinny, house. The white paint was blinding in the sunlight and the crowded streets had me wondering about how we'd be able to sneak out at night.

Anne turned to us after retrieving the last bag out of the trunk of her car, which was parked on the street, and smiled.

"It's not the largest, but it will fit us all comfortably." She said, trying to assure us. I nodded and followed her up the steps to the door.

Anne unlocked and opened the light brown wooden door, letting us into her house. Stepping into the house I stood on a small platform that made up the doorway. Two stair-steps below was the spacious living-room with a TV hanging on the wall straight across from us and a couch facing it with a coffee table in between them.

To the right of us was the small kitchen with a food bar and a staircase leading up into a loft like area with nothing but a railing separating it from the room below. I couldn't see what was up there from where I stood, so I turned my attention to the small hallway that was on the opposite side of the kitchen then the staircase.

"Down there is the bathroom and, at the end of the hall, my room." Anne told me, seeing where my eyes had landed. "You and Ariel will be staying up there." She continued, pointing up the stairs. It was then that I noticed a second staircase to the left of the first one.

"The room up the second staircase is pretty small, but it should do." Anne said apologetically. I nodded and turned to Angel.

"Come on, Ariel, lets check out our new rooms." I said, getting an excited grin. Angel skipped ahead and started up the stairs as I followed behind.

At the top of the stairs we found that the room went deeper in then we'd originally thought, creating a rectangular shaped room. Against the right wall was a bookshelf, against the left wall was a closet and straight ahead was a white frame bed with pink covers on it and a window just above where Angel's head would be.

"Is this my room?" Angel asked, eying the pink covers wistfully. I smiled and nodded.

"If you want it. I'm gonna go check out my room. You wanna come?" I asked, pointing to the left where exactly four stair-steps led up to a white, wooden door that was pushed back into the wall so it was hidden from our view earlier.

Angel nodded vigorously and dragged me to the door by my hand. She opened the door and revealed that my room was in the rounded part of Anne's house that we had seen from outside. My room wasn't rounded though. The door let us through at an angle so straight ahead of us was my simple, white bed, a desk with a book shelf over the head, a nightstand next to my bed and a large arched doorway leading into the circular part of the room which held my closet and a dresser.

Unlike Angel's room I didn't have carpet, I had hardwood floor, so at the foot of my bed there was a rectangular mat of carpet and from what I could see on the opposite side of the bed there was also a circular carpet.

"This is cool!" Angel said, running up and jumping on the simple twin sized bed. Although it was small it was pretty cool. I walked past the bed and went into the circular area. My closet was to the left and the dresser to the right, but straight ahead was a very large window with a window seat below it.

"I think I'll be sitting here a lot." I said, sitting down on the window seat and moving the curtain the slightest bit to look out at the park. I looked at my closet and noticed that there was a full-length mirror next to it.

_"Like I'll ever need that."_ I thought, standing and heading over to the door to go back into Angel's room where I had left my backpack.

_"You never know, Max. Maybe you'll need to hit an intruder with it."_ Angel giggled helpfully. I laughed and led the way back into her room.

Later that day Anne called us down for dinner and what we got were two seats at the island and some microwavable dinners. Sadly, it was probably the best thing I'd eaten since New York where I got to eat bread in a fancy restaurant. Whoopy.

"I hope you two like your rooms. I didn't have much time to do anything with them." Anne said, striking up conversation with us or, at least, trying to.

"They're fine, I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it." I assured, deciding that being friendly and gaining Anne's trust would be my best course of action with the currant situation.

"I'm glad." Anne smiled. "And because I have to work tomorrow, and I know you two will die of boredom in this small house, I was going to give you about two hundred fifty dollars, maybe, To go shopping with. You know, so you two can get out, see the city." I have to admit my jaw almost dropped at that.

"Wait, so you're just going to let us go? Aren't you worried that we'll grab the next train out of here?" I asked, truly surprised by her actions.

"Max, if we want this agreement to work out then, we have to trust each other. I have to trust you not to run off the moment my back is turned and you have to trust that I'm not going to or let anyone hurt you or your sister or even Total." Anne chuckled at the last part, smiling at the small dog sitting next to Angel's bar stool. "Besides, you two look like you could use some new clothes and it's not like I can't afford it."

"So Max and I can go buy some candy?" Angel asked, excitement lighting up her big blue eyes. Anne laughed and I smiled.

"If that's what you decide you want, then sure." Anne said.

The rest of dinner went by with small talk and trying to get my thoughts past the shock of Anne's kindness. By the time we finished eating it was seven-thirty and Anne told us that she would be in her room if we needed her and retreated to her bedroom in the back of the house for the night.  
Angel and I, on the other hand, became quite busy because after I was sure Anne wouldn't be coming out of her room unless disturbed I told Angel to contact Fang and tell him to come in through the open window I was standing in, which was my window that I opened as Angel carried out her orders.

Fang, Spike, Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy all flew through the window silently and landed as Angel and Total got comfortable on my bed. I announced everything that had happened since leaving the hospital, but kept my voice low so Anne wouldn't hear, and Nudge was the first to respond.

"Can I please come with you when you go shopping tomorrow? Please, please, please?" She begged, pouting at me as I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't know if we're even going shopping tomorrow. I had planned on letting you guys in through the window and then using Anne's computer to help us with those stupid files from New York!" I told her. "Besides we have more important things to worry about. You guys still have the files right?" I asked, turning to Spike who reached into her pack and pulled out several piles of paper.

"We've separated them. There's one pile for each of us except..." Gazzy said as she laid them out on my bed and then trailed off as he realized what he was saying.

"Can you at least try to be sensitive?!" Nudge hissed at him as Iggy slapped him over the head.

"Guys." I said, grabbing their attentions. "I honestly don't care. Don't worry about me. Now, have you guys got any idea of where you want to start?"

"Yeah, most of the addresses we found in the files are here in DC. We figured that we could hunt down a map and search for them at night, see what we find." Fang said.

"Sneaking out should be easy enough. And we're all still in agreement that we have to find out what Anne is hiding, right?" I looked at each of them as I said this.

"She's not FBI, but her thoughts are still fuzzy and I can't make out anything she's thinking." Angel answered.

"That almost guarantees that she's with the School then." Iggy spoke up.

"Which means Angel and I need to stay here and find out what she knows." I finished, sighing in annoyance. "Let's not focus on the mission right now. Where are you guys staying? You can probably spend your nights here as long as you leave before Anne catches you." I told them, feeling my protective nature taking over.

"Actually we found a place." Fang smirked. "There's a big, old shed on the roof of your new neighbor's house. Considering there's no way to get onto the roof from inside the house we figured it'd be a pretty safe place."

"And there a bunch of sleeping mats. A little dusty but way more comfortable then New York homeless shelters." Spike informed me, shuddering at the memory of the sewers where the shelter had been located.

"That's good. I was worried you'd be on your own, but I guess you guys will be right above us now." I said, feeling a small spark of relief flicker in my chest for a moment.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow? Are you two going shopping? Are we all going shopping?! If we're not could you guys get some candy? I haven't had candy in soooo long and it tastes so good and if we aren't going with you, what are we gonna do?" Nudge asked, obviously excited about the chance to go shopping.

"Well, we do need supplies so, what if Angel and I get all the stuff we need and you guys can start searching for the addresses." I suggested, turning to Fang and Spike who just nodded in agreement. "Good. We'll talk about this more after Anne leaves tomorrow, but right now lets just get some sleep." I announced.

The kids got to their feet and gave me a quick hug good night before heading out the window. Angel did the same, only she went out the door, and I promised to come tuck her in after speaking with Spike and Fang one last time.

"Good night, Max. I'll see you in the morning." Spike said with a smile and a quick yawn before jumping out the window herself. I smiled and then turned to Fang who had yet to leave.

"Something wrong?" I asked quietly, silently hoping that this wouldn't turn into one of those moments that left me breathless and confused. They'd been happening so much recently that I wasn't sure how many more I could take.

"Your nightmares." Fang began, his voice even lower then mine. "You've been having them since before we were captured back in Colorado." He stated, making me wince slightly.

How did he find out?

"I'm not going to make you talk about them, but..." He was suddenly very close, having to look straight down to look in my eyes. "Max, whatevers haunting you..." He pressed his lips together and let out a deep breath through his nose. "I just want you to know that I'll be here. If you want to talk." He whispered.

"I know." I choked out after a moment, managing a small smile for him. Fang just nodded, his face emotionless, and followed the others out the window.

_"What just happened?"_

**AN:** Hey! So I've got some pretty cool news! So I have some of the chapters ahead planned out and from what it looks like this story is going to be about 35 chapters long (not counting the Epilogue). So we're actually coming pretty close to the end of book 1 in my series! Just thought I'd let you guys know, Anyways! I hope you liked the new chapter! R&R -Owl.


	24. A Day Out On The Town

_**Maximum Ride - Episode 23: A Day Out On The Town**_

It was early. Really early. I knew it was too early to get anything to eat, despite my grumbling stomach, I'd wake up Angel and possibly Anne as well.

The sheets underneath me were damp from the sweat that had trickled down onto them after I'd woken up, making me cold even though I had a sheet and two blankets over me. The digital clock to my left that rested on top of my night stand glowed with the red numbers and letters: 3:52am.

In eight minutes I would officially been awake for one hour. And considering I had gone to sleep at eleven thirty, I wasn't exactly thrilled.

The sky outside was dark and I was positive that I was the only one up. My nightmares usually didn't allow me to go back to sleep after waking me up, so I was pretty much wide awake with nothing to do but wish I could go back to sleep.

I suddenly decided that the room was far to stuffy and hot for my liking and I threw the covers off of me, thinking it would help.

_"Damn, why am I so hot?"_ I thought, still feeling as if the air was to thick to breath. I swung my legs around and slipped out of bed. I quickly padded across the hard-wood floor and over the soft carpets to the window, which I threw wide open as soon as it was in reach.

Cool, midnight air came swirling into the room and moonlight washed over my as the breeze blew the billowing curtains inwards toward my bed and the rest of the room. My wet forehead quickly cooled off and my sweat began to give me a chill so I turned to the closet door, on which my bathing towel was hanging. I wiped my face dry and then proceeded to do the same with my arms which were exposed to the night by the tank top I was wearing.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as I held my hands and the towel to my chest. I still felt hot, but the breeze was helping an incredible amount.

As I opened my eyes I looked to the mirror on my right and I almost screamed, dropping my towel on the floor. In the mirror, copying my movements, was a six year old girl with animalistic eyes, pale skin and finger nails that were as sharp as claws. I stared at her wide eyed and terrified as she snarled back at me, her white hospital gown patched with blood that wasn't her's.

_"You can't run forever, Maximum..."_

"NO!" I yelled, gasping as I realized I was sitting in my bed with the alarm clock buzzing annoyingly. I turned and shut it off with a quick slap, then ran to my window. It was open and the curtains were billowing, my towel lay on the floor, but when I looked in the mirror all I saw was me in a tank top and sweat-pants.

_"What's happening to me?..."_ I thought. Was the heat and opening the window a dream? Was cleaning myself off with the towel reality? Was the demon in the mirror real or a dream?

I realized that as I had a silent game of twenty questions I was trembling. I refused to let myself believe it was from fear and clenched my fists.

"Get a grip, Max! You're being stupid. It was just a dream. Nothing, but a dream." I growled at myself, my voice growing softer and more distant with each phrase.

I shook my head and bent down to pick up my towel. I hung it back on its hook and closed the double-door window, making the curtains hang lifelessly. I took a look at the clock and saw that it was 6:34. A decent time to get up, I decided, and I quickly slipped on some jeans and a t-shirt before leaving my room in search of breakfast.

Leaving my room and entering Angel's, I found her sleeping peacefully on top of her pink bed with Celeste in her arms, Total napping at her feet and the covers wrapped tightly around her small form. For a moment I was jealous of her and wished that I could sleep like that, but then I got over it and tip toed over to the side of her bed and knelt down on the ground.

"Hey." I murmured, gently rubbing her arm instead of shaking like most people. Angel's big blue eyes fluttered open and lit up when they finally focused on me. "Morning, Sleepy-head." I smiled. Angel grinned and sat up, waking up Total in the process.

"Morning, Max." She yawned. "Did you sleep well?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in a cute way.

"As well as I could in a new place. Lets get something to eat, I'm starving." I said, quickly changing the subject so she wouldn't catch on to my dream.

"There better be bacon! I don't remember asking for a wake up call." Total grumbled grumpily, scratching behind his ear and then jumping off the bed to follow us down the stairs.

In the kitchen Anne was already eating and two bowls and several kinds of cereal were left on the bar top for Angel and I.

"Sorry its not exactly special, but I have to leave for work in a few minutes." Anne told us apologetically. I just nodded and picked out one of the many flake-type-cereals in the world while Angel picked out the one with the most sugar in it.

"Now, I left two hundred and fifty dollars right there for you, I hope you'll buy yourselves some new clothes, and I expect you back by seven at the latest. I'll be home at six so you can do whatever you want until then." Anne told me and flashed Angel a smile. "Try to stay close to Max, okay Ariel?"  
Angel just nodded and continued eating her sugar filled cereal. Anne said good bye and I smiled and waved like I actually cared before dropping the act and running back up to my room. From my window I watched her drive away and waited until she was out of sight to open the window and step aside.

One by one the others flew in and eventually we were all gathered together in the living-room with bowls of cereal in our hands. Luckily, Anne already knew of our large appetites, having seen Angel go through twelve microwavable meals at dinner the night before, so a few missing cereal boxes wouldn't matter.

"So now that breakfast isn't an issue we should probably start getting a list together for you and Angel to take on your shopping trip." Spike said as she dried her bowl after washing it and then placed it back in the cupboard.

"And while Angel and I are getting supplies you guys need to search the house. Find out who Anne's really working for." I confirmed, settling myself into the couch as I thought over our plans.

"Well, clothes are a necessity." Nudge said, motioning to all the dirty and ripped clothing we were wearing.

"And travel food. We're almost out." Gazzy added.

"And we're running pretty low on water too." Iggy said, plopping onto a bar stool to get a fourth bowl of cereal.

"So the essentials should do it, right? Then while Angel and I are gone, you guys use the shower to get cleaned up and start digging for anything suspicious. We'll try to be back in time to help you guys, at least, to clean up when you're done." I announced.

"Yeah? And what about me? Just because I'm small doesn't mean you can forget about me!" Total exclaimed dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"You're staying here with the others. No exceptions." I ordered as he grumbled about Anne telling him to stay off the furniture.

Determined nods were shared after that and within fifteen minutes Angel and I were leaving the small house and walking across the street exactly six paces to our right, heading into the park and onward to the shopping center on the other side.

We started with the clothes. Angel's went and got Spike, Nudge and herself some, while right across the aisle I was grabbing a few t-shirts and jeans for the guys and then going over to the other side to get myself the same thing but in girls. By the time we were done everyone had four new shirts, three new pairs of jeans and, as an added bonus, we decided to get everyone a new jacket. Nothing fancy, just an ordinary hoodie with a zip-up-front, but I knew everyone would appreciate it.

After that we went to the closest store we could find and emptied out the shelves of granola-bars, pop tarts, those individually wrapped breakfast pastries and anything else small enough to fit in the packs that didn't need to be refrigerated.

All together the trip took us about five hours and at four o'clock, as we were leaving the store with our yummy bear-claws and cinnamon-horns, Angel tugged at my sleeve, informing me that she was hungry.

"Well, Anne said she'd be back at six, so we've got about an hour before we have to head back and kick everyone out. I don't see why we can't use the rest of the money." I smiled down at her and then lead the way over to one of the many shopping center maps we had seen throughout the day.

"Umm, how about here?" I asked, pointing to a small orange dot on the map that represented a sandwich shop.

"Okay. Do you think they'll have candy too?" Angel asked, skipping along as we walked hand in hand. I laughed.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

After two full-length sandwiches for each of us and a cookie the size of Angel's head, our hunger was satisfied. We left the small shop with smiles on our faces and our stomachs full. The walk across the park to get home was easy and we even stopped so Angel could pick some flowers and say 'hello' to the squirrels. By the time we returned to the house it was a quarter to five o'clock and the house looked the same as when we left it, except for the fact that five bird-kids and one talking dog was missing.

"Guys!?" I called, curious as to where they could have gone.

"Up here." My head snapped around to find Spike leaning against the railing between Angel's room and the floor below. "We searched everything. Come on up and we'll give you a better report." She said, walking into my room.

Angel and I went up and found everyone settled about. We quickly handed out clothes and then put the snacks by the window so Fang could take them when they left for their 'roof-top-surf-shack' as Iggy and Gazzy called it. I decided I would have to check it out for myself eventually, but shook the thought out of my head when Spike started speaking.

"Like I said before, we searched everything, but nothing came up. But what we did find was evidence of Anne deleting a lot of files from her desk top. She's trying to cover something up." Spike said as Nudge smiled proudly.

"While I was hacking her computer I also found that all the files that were deleted she had emailed them to herself beforehand, meaning she must have moved them to her laptop and then deleted the emails, thinking you didn't have the skills to find that sort of stuff out." Nudge, my brilliant little technopath, added.

"Well, she's half right. Good job, Nudge." I said, grinning proudly. "I owe you a chocolate bar."

"So I guess our next mission is to get Anne's laptop somehow?" Angel asked as I nodded.

"Yes, but Anne should be home any minute. Head on up and we'll talk more in the morning. Right now, I want a shower." I told them, unable to resist the temptation of being clean when everyone around me smelt of soap.

They laughed and started out the window one by one. I watched them go and then sighed as I heard the front door open and then shut.

**AN:** Hey guys! It's me again! R&R! -Owl.


	25. Frost On The Window

_**Maximum Ride - Episode 24: Frost On The Window**_

"Do you wanna swear this time, or shall I?" Fang asked as we looked across the street at the pizza parlor the address had lead us to.

It had been one week since Anne took Angel and I to live with her. After searching the house several times we gave up on finding anything without her laptop, which she always had with her, and started focusing on the addresses in the files we found in New York. Fang took everyone to the library and used the computers there to print out maps to the address. When they came back that night I told them that we'd go the next night and paired everyone up into groups.

Spike, Gazzy and Angel had two addresses to check, Iggy and Nudge had one and Fang and I had two of our own. Sense we didn't know who was connected to what address I just handed them out randomly.

"You can, I'll take the next one." I sighed, rubbing my temple with one hand and holding the papers with the other. Fang just nodded.

"Well, Shit."

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Come on, we've still got the second one." I said, turning and launching into the air in one fluid movement. I heard the beating of Fang's wings following me and I wiped away the sweat gathering on my forehead as he leveled himself next to me.

"Hey, you okay? You look kind of pale." He asked, eying me carefully.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just... really hot." I said, feeling sweat gathering on my forehead again.

"Do you have a fever?" Fang asked, gliding a bit closer to me, as if preparing to grab me if I said yes so I wouldn't try to keep flying.

"That's what I thought at first, too, but I just keep getting these weird hot flashes..." I said, rubbing my eye as a bead of sweat rolled into it.

"Max?" Fang finally spoke up after a long period of silence.

"Yeah?" I asked, enjoying the late November air that was whipping around me.

"You're a pain to keep in one piece, you know that, right?" He said. I smirked.

"I do it all for you, Fangy-poo!" I yelled, darting ahead to escape the smack that was most likely going to follow that comment. I heard Fang laugh out loud and then he was above me, trying to reach out and grab me as I laughed uncontrollably.

He managed to grab part of my jacket and yank me back to him and we started spiraling downwards. About ten feet above the roof of a building he let me go of his little 'mid-air-hug' and we both swooped into graceful landings, before collapsing on the roof in a fit of giggles.

We lay on our sides, facing each other, and panting from our high speed air chase. We slowly started to calm down from the rush of excitement and Fang's eyes captured mine, holding the gaze for long silent moments.

"It's been a long time since we last did something like that." Fang noted, his voice very low and very quiet. I nodded, brushing his index finger with the tip of mine as they lay almost touching between us.

"I miss the old days. Back when we all had so many hopes for the future..." I whispered. I felt the back of Fang's fingers brush lightly against my cheek and he gave me small smile that he saved for when it was just the two of us.

"You've still got me..." He murmured so quietly I had to strain my ears to hear it. "...And the others, too." He added as an after thought. I nodded and then got up with a heavy sigh.

"Well, we're here, so lets check out this next address." I said, walking to the edge of the roof and looking across the street. "There it is." I muttered as I crouched, keeping my eyes locked on the building and the drunken idiots outside of it.

"At least its an actual house this time." Fang said optimistically as he stood next to me.

"Come on, they're passed out on the front lawn, we can sneak in through the back." I decided, using on powerful push to get in the air.

We found one of the back windows open and slipped through it with ease, landing in a hallway with three doorways in it. Two on the left, one on the right. The one on the right was a staircase that lead down to the front door, so I signaled Fang to take the room closest to the window while I checked the other one.

He nodded and disappeared like a shadow as moonlight filtered in through the window that was once behind him. I smirked and went to the next door, opening it slowly and peeking in before entering completely.

The room was empty except for a turned over couch and an old, rotting bookshelf in the corner. I cringed at the smell of smoke, but continued into the room and started searching through the mold covered books on the shelf.

After searching the shelf for ten minutes I gave up and decided to check the couch instead. I grabbed the edge of it and started pulling, as it started to tilt over I heard a door open down the stairs and two voices that were talking. My eyes widened and I frantically tried to stop the couch from falling, but gravity had already taken its toll. The couch fell over, bending my wrist backwards painfully when I tried to stop it, and crashed on the floor with a loud thud.

Down the stairs all was quiet, until two sets of feet started to make their way up the stairs. If I went for the window they would see me, but there was no where else to go because the window was to small and barred off with iron.

I clenched my fists and backed up as shadows appeared at the bottom of the door. After a second of absolutely nothing a loud crunch of wood echoed through the house as a baseball bat made a giant hole in the door.

"You see that? That's what your heads gonna look like!" Thug one yelled as he wrenched the bat out of the door.

"Yeah, no one steals from us and gets away with it!" Thug two added. The door was kicked open and a bottle flew past my head. In an attempt to dodge it I twisted my ankle on an old floor board that cracked under my weight and I fell to the ground with a hard thump.

"So you think you can pop our crib?" Thug one snapped, turning on his flashlight and pointing it at me.

"Dude, it's a chick!" Thug two laughed, showing a gold tooth as he eyed me excitedly. Their smiles grew really wide and their eyes glinted sickeningly as they started coming closer. Thug one dropped his bat and pulled out a large hunting knife.

"There's a price for staying here, sweetheart. And you're gonna have to pay it." Thug two said, licking his lips and cracking his knuckles as I tried to kick myself free of the floor board, but I was stuck.

_"Crap!"_ I thought as they came to stand right above me.

"You know what I love best about hunting knives?" Thug one asked, roughly grabbing a fistful of my hair and gliding the knife along my cheek and then pressing it up against my chin so the point was just barely touching my throat. Thug one leaned towards me, making me feel closed in, and his awful stench was suffocating me.

"They make playing with the prey. So. Much. Fun." He growled in my ear, putting emphasis on the last three words by grabbing my shirt and pulling on it.

"Boys, that's no way to treat a lady."

"Wha?" Thug one and two turned away from me and the bat connected with their faces so fast that even I had trouble seeing it. The force of the hit sent them flying into the wall and they slid to the floor, unconscious.

I stared at them, wide eyed, and then I felt a hand gently prying my stuck foot loose from the floor board, the scratches in my ankle leaving behind some blood. I looked up and found Fang, his mouth one straight line and his brow scrunched up in what looked like anger, relief and thought.

"Fang?" I asked. His head snapped up to look at me and I grumbled the next part out of embarrassment. "Thanks." Fang chuckled deep in his throat and took my hands, helping me up.

"As long as you're okay." He smirked at me. "Besides, I scored two home runs!"

We both laughed and decided to leave before the crack-heads woke up and we also decided to keep the whole 'almost being horribly violated thing' to ourselves.

After meeting up with the Flock we were kind of disappointed to hear that everyone came up with even less interesting things then we did and we all decided to just go to bed after such a long night.

Luckily it was Sunday so Anne let us have the day to ourselves rather then having us get out of the house to do some kind of activity. So the majority of the day was spent sleeping in after spending the entire night out with the rest of the Flock.

Besides that nothing else interesting, and or horrible, really happened that day. At least. Not until dinner...

"I'd like to talk to you guys." Anne said, dishing out the ice-cream she had bought earlier that day as a treat. "Sort of a... Family meeting." She decided.

"You've both done beautifully here." She began as I kept my face blank while eating my ice-cream. "You've both adjusted better then I originally thought possible."

_"Please don't say something horrible, like, you want to adopt us."_ I thought as Angel and I shared a hidden, but paniced glance.

"I think we're ready to take the next step." She said.

_"Please no, please no, please no."_ I thought.

"So I've enrolled you in school."

I fell out of my chair.

Angel looked shocked and then started giggling. "That's a good one, Anne." She smiled as I got back into my chair.

"I'm not joking Ariel. You need to interact with people your own age. You'll be starting on Monday." Anne said with finality, clearing the empty dishes from the table. My fists clenched in my lap and my vision was edged with red. I stood up so quickly and suddenly that my chair fell over behind me.  
I stalked up the stairs, Angel and Total following timidly behind, and once we got into my room I slammed the door as hard as I could. I threw open my window and jumped onto the ledge.

_"Running away never helps."_ The Voice said calmly.

_"Shut up."_ I growled menacingly. I launched into the air and sped off into the clouds as fast as I could. Moisture seeped into my hair and feathers, but I didn't care, it helped with the hot flash I was having.

I slowed down as I took a deep breath and let it out as slow as possible. My head started to clear and I could hear the beating of wings growing louder. I looked under my arm and saw the Flock flying towards me. I slowed down as much as I could and they all gathered around, flying silently in basic formation.

No one spoke as we flew, but we dipped and dived and eventually we were laughing and playing like old times. I felt better and for the first time in a long time, I wasn't worrying about the Flock or the mission or even Anne. And it felt... Good.

I was up higher then everyone else at one point and I looked down at them with a smile.

_"Fang was right. We still have each other."_ I thought, letting my gaze soften at the sight of my kids and my two best friends.

A black blur suddenly shot past, brushing my wing slightly and I whipped around to see Fang's dark silhouette carved out in the center of the full moon.

I grinned and shot towards him. My hot flash was suddenly gone as I worked my wings, pumping up and down to get higher and higher. I realized that each beat was faster then the last and I forgot about catching Fang, I shot past him laughing as my speed continued to gain, making everything I past look like nothing but a blur.

I finally stopped when I realized how high I was. The Flock, who was high enough to hide in the clouds from any city lookers, were nothing but tiny little black dots. I grinned widely and let myself free fall until caught my hand and pulled my up to be level with him.

"I want to fly with you!" Total exclaimed, wide eyed like everyone else, as they gathered around me.

"That was amazing, Max!" Spike said.

"You were going so fast!" Gazzy said, spinning around with his arm out-stretched.

"You have super speed!" Nudge squealed in delight.

I smiled widely as everyone talked about how cool my new power was while we flew back towards Anne's house. My wings felt warm after moving so fast and they were also trembling slightly from the shock, but it didn't feel bad. If anything, it felt like the most amazing thing in the world.

_"You can't be the Maximum Ride without speed, Max."_ The Voice said.

_"You know what? For once, you might just be on to something."_ I thought back, not even the Voice could ruin my good mood. I was going to hold onto it and keep it with me, so when morning rolled around, I would have something to actually look forward to.

_"You never know, Max. School could be fun."_The Voice told me.

_"Ha! Yeah, I'd rather stick pins in my eyes!"_

**AN: **What's up? Was in a good mood this week and managed to write a second chapter! Enjoy! R&R! -Owl.


	26. School Days Part 1

**Important!:** Hey guys! Last Saturday I posted two chapters and I'm a little worried that some of you didn't read both of them. So, if you weren't aware of the second chapter, go back and read 'A Day On The Town' & 'Frost On The Window'. On with the story!

_**Maximum Ride - Episode 25: School Days Part 1**_

"You look like prep school barbie." Nudge told Angel while she fidgeted on the edge of my bed as I struggled with the stupid red bow that went with the rest of the stupid blue and white uniform in front of the mirror.

"Remind me again why Angel and I can't play hooky?" I demanded, watching Fang through the mirror as he leaned against the arched doorway between my window area and my actual bedroom.

"Because we need Anne's trust to get her laptop." He told me as the corner of his mouth twitched upwards and his dark eyes twinkled with mischief. "And, you look great in that blue plaid mini skirt."

I growled and swiped at him irritably. I hated the stupid uniform, almost as much as I hated the idea of going to high school. It was a white blouse with short sleeves trimmed with light blue, a light blue collar with a dark blue stripe about an inch from the edge and a red bow tied it together at the front of the shirt. As Fang mentioned earlier there was a light and dark blue plaid skirt that only covered about two thirds of my thighs, dark blue knee high socks and simple white tennis shoes. Angel wore the same thing, only her skirt was suitable for her age, unlike mine, and she had a dark blue bow tied in her hair.

"Hey, at least you get to walk to school instead of ride in that tiny thing that Anne calls a car." Fang pointed out as we I stalked past him to join the others. I went over and knelt in front of Angel, fixing her bow and collar for her.

Total hopped up onto the bed, looking almost dog like, and nosed his head underneath Angel's hand, who responded by patting him and scratching behind his ears.

"Ange, no funny business with the teachers today, okay?" I said, tying her shoelaces quickly and helping her hop off the bed.

"Okay." She said, picking up the bag Anne had gotten for her. I took her hand and turned to Iggy as I swung my bag over my opposite shoulder.

"I'll be in classes the whole time so if a stink bomb were to accidentally go off somewhere in the school, I doubt I'd see it." I told him.  
Iggy and Gazzy grinned as Spike laughed and Fang snorted with amusement. I took a deep breath, tightened my hold on Angel's hand and walked out of my bedroom.

"Ariel? I'm Ms. Cuelbar. I'm your new teacher." The young, most likely just out of college, teacher smiled brightly and kindly at Angel. Angel looked uncertainly at the the out-stretched hand and tackled my legs with a hug. I patted her back and she took the teachers hand, after walking about seven feet Angel looked back at me worriedly.

_"What if they don't like me?"_ She asked me.

"Go on, Ariel. You'll be fine." I called. Angel gave me the tiniest of smiles and started walking with the teacher again.

"Max?" I turned to find a middle aged woman standing there. "I'm Mrs. Segerdahl. If you'll come with me..."

I nodded and followed the woman down the hallways, beginning my first day of high school.

"Can anyone tell me what this area is called?" Ms. Cuelbar asked, pointing to a part of the map that was pulled down in front of the black-board. Angel's hand shot up and she waved it enthusiastically. "Yes, Ariel?" The teacher asked, happy to see her new student participating in the class.

"It's called Yucatan. It's part of Mexico." She answered easily.

"Very good, Ariel, can you tell us anything else about it?"

" has Cancun, a popular vacation spot, and the Mayan ruins. And it's close to Belize, which ports are some of the closest to America. So it's convenient for drug runners to smuggle drugs up from South America, through the ports, and then on into Texas, Louisiana and Florida."

The teacher stared at her for several moments, her mouth opening and closing. "Ah, yes." She said faintly. "Let's talk more about the Mayan ruins."

"Well, Angel looks comfortable." Fang muttered to himself, lowering the binoculars from his eyes. He smirked as he remembered Spike asking him to keep an eye on Max and Angel just to give her some peace at mind while she looked after Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy.

"Time to see what Max is up to." Fang decided. "Hmm, Max in a mini skirt with a bunch of teenage boys with raging hormones hanging around... Yep, I'd better get going."

I sighed as I looked out the window next to my seat. The math teacher droned on monotonously with his lecture, his dull voice putting everyone in the room into a deep daydream.

It was the last class I had for the rest of the day and all I wanted was for it to end, but every time I looked up and the continuously ticking clock above the black board I would see that there were still minutes to go before I could grab Angel by the hand and leave.

_"Until tomorrow, then you'll have to come back, just like all the other children around you."_ The Voice told me. I simply ignored it, looking out at the grey sky that covered the city like a blanket.

The wind that carried the dark clouds across the sky was whispering promises of rain to the trees and plants that swayed violently in the swirls of mist. The ground took on a darker shade of its original color as it grew moist and slippery.

"Maybe I'll go fly in the rain tonight, I haven't done that in a while..." I thought softly, trying not to break the spell of peace and tranquility that the sky was offering to me.

"Ms. Walker!" The teacher, a man in his late forties an a bald spot on the top of his head, slammed his book down on my desk and made me cringe at the use of Anne's name that I was being forced to use.

I lazily turned my gaze up towards the angry man as he glared down at me, his forehead covered with wrinkles and his eyes flashing with impatience.

"Yes?" I asked, knowing I could answer whatever question he asked me. They may have been cruel, but the whitecoats weren't stupid. We were taught first through high school at the School by the time we turned ten years old and our enhanced genes made learning easier, so I was probably smarter then most of the teachers.

"Sense you seem so bored, why don't you come up to the board and solve those three problems?" The man asked, thinking he was going to have the pleasure of watching me flush with embarrassment while grappling for an excuse.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. I walked to the board with a yawn and quickly wrote down the answers before returning to my seat, annoyed that my peaceful reverie.

I looked back out the window, ignoring the silent cheers of my classmates and the glares that were shot into my forehead every few moments or so.  
I sighed happily as I stepped out of the warm shower and into the steam filled room. Anne was working late at her work and I had sent Angel off to bed after she did her homework.

My ringed out my hair and then wrapped the towel around myself. I dried the mirror as best I could and grabbed my toothbrush. I looked at the time and had a sudden urge to yawn. It was 11:42pm.

Normally I wouldn't mind the lack of sleep, but my nightmares had kept me up, giving me less then three hours of sleep each night. And the energy sucking school days weren't very helpful either.

My tangled hair swayed gently with each movement I made and small water droplets occasionally dripped down onto the back of my calves as I brushed my teeth. I leaned down and spat out all the toothpaste, then I put my toothbrush aside and rinsed my mouth with some tap water. After spitting that out I looked back up at the mirror but stopped and smothered a shriek at what I saw there. It was the little mirror girl from my nightmare. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she grinned wickedly at me. I started trembling and my eyes grew wide.

"How is this happening?" I whispered, terrified by the image in front of me.

_"Why so afraid? I'm a part of you. A part you'll never be able to let go of. We can help each other, Max."_ The girl said, but it wasn't a little girls voice. It was a deep growl, like a monster.

"You are not a part of me. I will never be like you." I said, but my voice was shaky and lost its affect.

_"Sweet, Maximum."_ Mirror Girl said soothingly, shaking her head. _"You already are."_

I threw open the bathroom door and shot out across the living-room up the stairs and into my room with a slam of the door. I curled up next to my bed, shaking violently.

_"You already are."_ The words circled through my mind, repeating themselves countless times, as I grabbed my head, shaking it.

"It's not true, it's not true." I whispered. A knock at the door made me jump.

"Max? It's me Fang." Fang's voice murmured quietly from the other side of the door.

"What do you want?" I demanded, but even I could hear how shaky my voice was.

"Can I come in?" He asked, twisting the knob to see if I had locked it.

"No!" So, of course, the door opens. He leaned in the doorway, then he saw how I looked, big-eyed and pale, and he came in, shutting the door behind him.

"What's going on?" He demanded gently, kneeling next to me brushing some hair back behind my ear.

"How did you get in here?" I asked trying to talk about something else.

"Came in through your window and waited for you in the living-room, now stop avoiding the question." He told me, wrapping his surprisingly large hand around my upper arm to keep my attention on him.

"I -I don't know..." My voice cracked and I barely finished my sentence as I looked away from his dark, concerned eyes. "But something's wrong with me!" I said, swallowing hard and finding that my breathing was ragged and faster.

"Hey." Fang said, shaking my arm a little. "You'll be okay." He told me quietly.

"How do you know?" I demanded bitterly. I was never okay. I was a mental and physical wreck!

"Because I know everything." Fang joked, then softened a bit. "And whatever this is, we'll deal with it together. Just like we always do. I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you." He told me.

"Fang, if - if I'm changing into something... Something bad, you'll deal with it right? You'll protect the others?" I asked, my voice soft and barely audible. Our eyes met for a long moment and Fang watched me closely, as if he were fighting inside himself over something, but neither side of him could win the upper hand.

"Only if it's our last option." Fang said and I opened my mouth to stop him, but he continued. "I know you, Max. You're not evil and you're not gonna hurt your kids. I won't kill you, because I know I don't have to." Fang's voice dropped to a whisper on the last part. His eyes were still locked on mine and they burned with something...

"You'll be okay." He said again, pulling me into him and tucking my damp head under his chin. And as his long strong arms wrapped around me he placed a lingering kiss on top of my head.

"I promise."

**AN:** Awwwwww! I loved writing that! Hope you enjoyed it, R&R! -Owl.


	27. School Days Part 2

**_Maximum Ride - Episode 26: School Days Part 2_**

Three days after my... incident, we had finally managed to grab Anne's laptop for an hour while she was out at the store, but sadly, Nudge confirmed, yet again, that the files had been moved. After our last lead on Anne dried up we decided to stick with the files we already had by searching some of the random words that didn't fit in with the rest of what was on them. Which is how, on the fourth day during study hall, I ended up waiting in an extremely long line for one of the libraries computers, shooting glares into the backs of kids heads and making them sweat nervously in their seats.

_"Grr, I wish I could just tip one out of a chair."_ I thought, growing annoyed with the kids who were using them to play online games or to shop for the latest fashions.

I took a deep breath and let it out as I looked out the window. Out on the playground Angel was being her adorable little self and building a sand castle with two other little girls. I smiled.

_"You missed a window."_ I thought to her, seeing that they hadn't put a shell on one dent in the tower to act as a shutter. Angel's little head popped up and she waved at me from across the playground in thanks. I waved back and then turned back to the line of kids.

_"Do you want me to get rid of one?"_ Angel's happy voice filtered through my head.

_"No, Ange, it's okay. I'll just have to wait like everyone else."_ I thought back.

"Here." A voice suddenly said. "I'm done." I turned to find a blonde boy with hazel eyes looking at me with a kind smile. I walked over and thanked him with a quick nod.

"Hey, you're the new girl. Max, right?" The boy asked and I nodded again, confused as to why he was talking to me. "My names Sam. So are you working or is it more of a personal thing?" He continued, making a gesture towards the computer.

"Uh, probably would be considered work to anyone else." I said awkwardly. Was this normal for humans? Did random people just start up conversation like this?

"Well, good luck with it. I'll see you around, Max." Sam said, winking at me.

_"Man, I would suck at being human. Being nice, being civilized, socializing!"_ I thought with a sigh. I knew that there was no where to fit in for some one like me, I would never be 'normal' or 'an acceptable member of society', but the others still had a chance for that kind of life. That's what kept me going most of the time.

I quickly shook my head free of any side thoughts and turned towards the computer. I only had half an hour to search the fifteen words we'd gathered so far and I would need all the time I could get if I found something.

There were several words in the files that I tried, but they all came up with nothing. The list of failed attempts slowly grew larger as I tried the different words on my list: Avian hybrid, android, Institute for higher living and Cell had all given me nothing.

With a frustrated sigh, I tried the next thing on my list, that looked like some kind of typo: Ter Borcht.

As soon as I hit enter several links popped up, glowing a bright blue against the white background, and I was surprised to find that Ter Borcht was, in fact, a German name.

"What is all of this?" I muttered as I clicked on the first link. _"Ter Borcht, Roland. Geneticist. Medical license revoked for illegal human experimentation. Imprisoned when found doing unauthorized criminal genetic experiments on several creatures, including three children reported missing two months prior. The police regretted informing the families that the children had already been slaughtered by the time authorities arrived. In the field of genetic research Ter Borcht was, for years, considered a genius and the leading researcher in human genetics. However, after being caught preforming the illegal acts he was accused of, Ter Borcht was declared a mad man and was placed in the 'Dangerous and incurable' wing of a rehabilitation facility."_ I murmured quietly, reading the news article with a tingle of excitement. Finally we were getting somewhere.

"Sit up!" Snapped a rather annoyingly familiar voice. I turned to see the principle, , leaning over some poor kid who was just trying to study at one of the many tables.

, or as I like to call him, The Headhunter, went on and on about sitting up straight in his school as if we actually had spines, but I ignored him with a roll of my eyes.

I quickly closed out the window I had been using and grabbed my books before slithering out of the library unnoticed. I had been to The Headhunter's lair once, after punching a guy in the nose for trying to grab my ass, and it didn't end well. He called me a savage, I called him fat, then Anne showed up and then Angel got cookies for dessert and I didn't. Not an incident I would care to repeat.

The night when Anne and Angel were asleep, Spike and Fang came into my room and we settled ourselves before we started to discuss the reason why I had called them to an older-kids-meeting.

"I think it's about time we disappeared." I announced bluntly. "It's become obvious that those addresses were planted and we've already been here way longer then I originally planned. Erasers are going to start showing up if we don't get out of here."

"You're right. Iggy said he picked up some Eraser's scent near the house today and Total confirmed it, too." Fang agreed, but something in his eyes made me know that Spike and him knew something I didn't.

"But...?" I encouraged, giving them both a small glare encase they were thinking about lying.

"Gazzy and Nudge have really liked it here. And it's not just because we went to the amusement park today. I think even Iggy's enjoying it." Spike said.

"We're all enjoying it. This is the first time we've had a home since Colorado and I think the kids are finding it nice to be sleeping in the same beds every night." Fang said, just having to be right.

"I know, I know. But I can't protect them here. We're stronger when we're not separated by a roof." I said.

"I agree when you say we have to go, Max. But we've been on the run since the end of Summer. The cold's closing in and most birds have flown South for the Winter. Maybe we should start thinking about finding a place to settle down for a while, too. At least until the holidays are over." Spike suggested, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder before heading for the window.

"Do you agree with her?" I asked Fang quietly, knowing he was still sitting in my desk chair. He stood with a sigh and stood beside my bed for a moment while he spoke.

"I think you're both right. We have to leave. Anne keeps us separated and that makes us vulnerable. But we deserve a home." He said, making me look down and to the left. "We all do." He added, noticing my reaction and lifting my chin with gentle fingers.

"I'm not sure how much of that statement is true." I told him honestly, thinking of some of the more stupid mistakes I had made in my life time that had ultimately destroyed my chances of ever fitting in with the outside world. Fang just sighed and shook his head as he turned and headed for the window.

"Oh. By the way. I've started a blog. Fang's Blog. Check it out sometime." With that and a chuckle, he was gone.

The next day, after school, in the library, Nudge, while wearing one of my uniforms so she would blend in with the kids who stayed late to study, used the same computer as I had the day before and, using her technopath powers, got even more information off of Borcht, Roland.

"Wow, okay, Max, don't, like, freak out, but I think this school has something to do with... The School." Nudge told me, dropping her voice to a whisper. "The address to the nut-house Ter Borcht was sent to? It matches perfectly with the school's and when I Google it there's nothing about this school before two years ago, which is weird because the website says it's been here since 1985." She told me, showing me each window as she explained.

"You're right. That explains a lot actually. The Headhunter, the off-limits basement, the security cameras everywhere. And it only gives us more reason to believe that Anne's a part of it all." I growled the last part, realizing that it was no coincidence that Angel and I had ended up in this school.

"What are we gonna do?" Angel asked, speaking up for the first time form her spot on the other side of Nudge.

"Well, for starters we need to tell everyone else. After that Fang, Spike and I will think of something, for right now lets just get out of here." I said, dragging them out of their seats and pulling them out of the library. I would have kept going until we were out of the building, but something stopped me or, more accurately, someone.

"Hey, Max!" It was that Sam kid from the other day, what on earth could he want? I didn't want to raise suspicion, so I reluctantly stopped and waited for him to catch up with Angel, Nudge and I, hoping he wouldn't question Nudge's presence.

"Hey." Sam said smoothly, propping himself up against the locker next to me.

"Hi." I said dryly, trying really hard not to scowl at Nudge's giggle.

"We'll wait for you over there." Nudge said, pointing to a water-fountain at the end of the hall and before I could say anything she and Angel skipped away in a quick, adorable and evil way.

_"I'll get you for this!"_ I hissed, knowing that Angel would be listening in on my thoughts.

_"Don't be shy, Max! He's cute!"_ She told me, going into another giggle fit with Nudge. I rolled my eyes and glared at them before turning back to Sam who was know in front of me with his arm propped up against the locker behind me.

"So, I was thinking that maybe you and I could grab a bite to eat. You know, just the two of us..." He trailed off as he leaned closer, propping his elbow on the locker now.

"I, uh... I can't." I finally said after clearing my throat. "I have to get home. Anne's expecting me." I said, swallowing the urge to punch him in the gut for popping my personal-space-bubble. He leaned in closer, his breath washing over my neck as he whispered in my ear.

"I don't think she'll mind." The hand that wasn't keeping him propped up against the lockers was now on my waist and I flinched against the touch, trying really hard to resist my instincts to just break his hand.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go." I said, pushing him away to arms length. He just wrapped his hands around my wrist and held me there. It was then that I realized his hands were rough and far from gentle, not to mention much larger then mine.

"Come on, Max, don't be like that. I know this great club, we could have a few drinks, dance a little, slip into a booth at the back of the room..." He trailed off suggestively again, playing with a wisp of hair that had fallen in front of my eyes.

"I said 'No', now scram Jackass." I snarled, out of time and patience. "I have to get back. Good bye." I spat, wrenching myself free and stalking away to where Angel and Nudge were waiting, looking disappointed.

"Bummer. Why are all the cute ones creeps?" Nudge asked as we walking out the school's front doors.

Fang growled, his raptor vision giving him a crystal clear image of the scene that had just played out before him. He was thankful that it was after school hours, so he could hang out in a tree a little closer to it, but his good mood was ruined by the sandy-haired boy that had decided he would try something with _his_ Max.

"A little tense are we?" Spike asked from behind him, seeing Fang's nails tear the tree bark apart.

"Why are you here?" Fang snapped, not really in the mood for any sarcastic remarks.

"Iggy and Gazzy are eating dinner back at the shack. You should come eat too." Spike told him, forever the doctor. "Or would you rather glare at an empty hallway all evening?" Fang looked back at the school and saw that after Max had stalked away Sam had disappeared. He looked back at Spike his eyes full of anger and hate.

"He lays a hand on her again and I'll tear him apart."

**AN:** Oooooh, Sam is walking on thin ice! Anyways, I'm not really happy with the attention my story's getting. I haven't had one review for four chapters now. So if you guys want to keep this story going, REVIEW ALREADY!

R&R? Please? For me?... Bambi eyes :( ? -Owl.


	28. School's Out!

**_Maximum Ride - Episode 27: School's Out!_**

I sighed wondering, not for the first time, if the universe had decided to slow down time today just to spite me as it always seemed to do.

After telling the others about what Nudge had found we decided to leave the following night when Anne went to work for the grave-yard shift. Sadly, that meant one more day of the horrid place known as high school. But then, hopefully, we would leave and never come back.

I watched as Angel went down the stairs to her grade's floor, her curls bouncing about, and then turned to head to my own torture.

My head throbbed throughout the day, never ceasing to distract me from the lesson in my classes, and it made every second that much worse. Several teachers had caught me staring off into space and shot me with glares as they reprimanded me. As usual, I ignored them, but the long speaches about paying attention I could have gone without.

Eventually my second to last class finally came and I walked at a brisk pace down the hall, hoping that the sooner I got there the sooner the class would end. As my quick footed steps clicked down the hallway faintly, I heard something coming from an empty room just before the corner that led to my class.

I decided that a little snooping around wouldn't hurt and slid up next to the door before peeking in the small, square window.

"So, I haven't seen you around before. Are you lost?" My eyes landed on a girl with perfect long red hair and to much make-up. I rolled my eyes, practically smelling her perfume from where I stood outside the door. I was about to turn and leave the poor sucker who was left in there with her, but turned back when the voice that answered turned out to be a familiar one.

"Just waiting for some one." Fang's deep and quiet rumble sounded, slightly muffled by the door. My eyes grew wide as they landed on him, leaning against the wall as the girl gushed in front of him.

_"What the hell is he doing here?!"_ I thought, ready to wrench open the door when the red haired girl started again.

"Oh, really? Mind sharing who that some one might be?" She asked, getting extremely close to Fang even though she was about a foot and a half smaller then him.

"My cousin. My school went on break early. I've come to visit her and I heard her class was in here, but I guess that information was wrong." Fang said, keeping his explanation short and his face emotionless.

"Well, I'm pretty popular. Maybe with the right encouragement you could get me to help you out with finding her." She said, twirling a strand of hair as she leaned towards Fang who's back was still against the wall.

_"What does she think she's doing!?"_ My mind screeched, completely outraged, right before it shut down completely.

The girl placed both her hands on Fang's chest, reached up and kissed him.

Right on the lips.

Right where I had kissed him.

Everything suddenly froze. The girl didn't pull away. She just stayed there, prolonging the horrible event, and Fang didn't even flinch, let alone push her off.

I felt my throat close up and I stumbled back, grabbing at my throat. I couldn't breath. The image of Fang and that girl, stuck together like glue, flashed before my eyes and my head started to throb once again as the world spun around me. My heart pounded so hard that my chest was actually shaking with every beat, as if my heart were screaming at me that it was still there and it still deserved to be acknowledged.

I spun on my heel and ran away. Sweeping into a bathroom and locking myself in a stall as I threw up so violently that it soon became laced with the slightest traces of crimson.

"Homework for tonight: Read chapters eleven and twelve and do all of the odd problems!" The math teacher called out as everyone crowded around the door, trying to escape. The last bell had rang several moments ago and it was now time to go home for most.

Me? I had to get my backpack and go on the run while wrestling with all of my confusing and stupid feelings. Fun, right?

_"Okay, so he kissed a girl. Big deal. Why should I care exactly? It's not my problem. Not unless it affects the Flock, which it doesn't. Besides, even if I did care, it's not like he'll ever see that girl again. So, really, there's nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. I was just surprised when it happen. Now it's over and I'm fine. That's it."_ I was so deeply involved with my thoughts that I didn't realize where I was heading and walked straight into a hall everyone was avoiding like the plague.

"Pick that up! This is a school, not a barn!" The Headhunter snapped as he stalked down the halls. His harsh voice shook me awake and I quickly turned on my heel and started taking long strides in the opposite direction as he caught sight of me.

I knew, from the hairs prickling on the back of my neck, that he was following and that I had to lose him in order to find Angel. I rounded a corner and broke out into a sprint, hoping to put some distance between me and the Headhunter. Coming around two more corners I finally deemed it safe enough to stop and take a breather.

_"I've gotta find Angel and get out of here."_ I thought and righted myself as I began walking once again. But before I could get far a sickly sweet giggle invaded my sense of hearing and made me cringe at the sound. My head instinctively swiveled toward the sound and located it's source. Long red hair.

Damn it.

A black shadow against the wall next to her alerted me of Fang's presence. My stomach tightened and I wanted to hurl again, but I knew finding Angel would not be an easy task among the crowds of kids milling about, trying to empty their lockers for the holiday break. If I wanted to get out of that awful place as soon as possible, I would have to swallow my pride, and whatever this feeling was in my gut, and ask him for help.

"Excuse me." I said tightly, tapping the 'Red haired wonder' on the shoulder. She turned to me and looked me up and down before arching one of her false eyebrows at me. I ignored her and turned to Fang. "I can't find Ariel. Mind being a helpful cousin and look for her with me?" I asked dryly, avoiding using names sense I didn't know what he was using.

"Oh! So you're Nick's cousin!" chimed in, smiling at me as Fang's eyes widen just the slightest bit when a called him my cousin.

"Yeah." I said lamely. "I have to go. Bye." I ended the conversation abruptly and stalked away, the tight ball my stomach had turned into becoming to painful to bare.

"Max!" Fang called after me as I weaved through the crowds, using my small form to my advantage. "Max!" He called again, but I didn't stop.

"Hey." He said a little more quietly as his hand gently wrapped around my shoulder and stopped me in one of the shadowed corners of the hall.

"What?" I growled, a little startled about the venom in my voice. Why was I so angry? Fang seemed a little freaked as well.

"What do you mean 'what'? You asked me for help and then you ditched me before I could even answer!" He said, obviously annoyed with me sudden mood swing.

"It doesn't matter. Have fun with your new friend." I muttered, ripping my shoulder away from his hand, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back before I could leave again.

"Max." He said softly. "Let's start in the lower levels. Angel's smart. She's probably staying put until you come for her." He suggested in a quiet murmur, locking gazes with me. I didn't want to look in his eyes, but he wouldn't let me look away. I simply nodded and we started to make our way through the crowds once again.

We managed to break apart from the crowd and into a somewhat calm area where only a few kids were left.

"There's a stairway just down this hall. It should lead us down to Angel's level of the school." I told Fang as we kept walking.

"You!" I stiffened as the Headhunter's voice shouted at us from the other end of the hallway.

"Run." I said and Fang took off at a sprint, splitting off to the left while I went right. Hopefully one of us would make it back here and grab Angel before the other one was caught.

I whirled down the halls, scanning the walls for a place to hide, and, lucky me, the perfect place came into view. The teachers lounge. I yanked open the door and jumped in, leaning my back against the door as I sighed with relief.

"Is something wrong?" I jumped and my head snapped toward the voice of a smiling teacher. A woman, roughly estimated early-sixties.

"Uh..." My mouth slammed shut when I realized that all of the teachers were pulling out tasers. Wait... Why?... Oh.

Well shit.

In a split second I was out the door and in the hall, dodging the Headhunter's attempt to grab me in a tackle.

"Max!" Fang yelled, coming up beside me as I ran down the halls. I raised an eyebrow at him. "The hallway just made a huge circle, would've been here sooner, but I ran into some trouble with one of the teachers." He explained, pulling out a taser from his back pocket. I smirked and nodded, then another thought came to mind.

"Hey! What the hell were you thinking! Coming on to the school grounds and sucking face with some random chick! What the hell, Fang!?" I shrieked, punching him in the shoulder for his stupidity. He flinched and grabbed his arm.

"Yell at me later. Right now we need to find Angel." He told me. I agreed with a huff and jumped down the stairway, taking three steps at a time.

"Max!" Angel's shrill cry came from the doorway of one of her classrooms and I darted towards her, scooping her up into my arms with one fluid movement. "Max, what's going on? Why is Fang here?" She asked, sounding scared.

"It's okay, Ange. It's just time we left." I told her, barging through the doors of the school and out into the parking lot. The second my feet hit the pavement a screech of tires sounded and the Headhunter spun around the corner, heading straight for us in his red convertible.

"It's time to end this, savage!" He screamed, his face turning an unattractive red-purple color.

"That's what you think." I muttered, shooting up into the sky with Angel in my arms and Fang right behind me. "Where are the others?" I demanded.

"Back at the shack. They're waiting for us." Fang reported. I nodded and shot off toward Anne's house. We made it in record time and when we got there the others were hovering above the house like vultures and Total was running about in the street out front, ducking under Eraser's legs and lunging out of their grasps.

"Max!" Nudge exclaimed, crushing me and Angel in a tight hug as everyone gathered around.

"We can't get down to get Total and Anne's nowhere to be found." Spike panted, looking kind of roughed up.

"We have to save him, Max!" Angel insisted, struggling in my arms to go and help the mutt.

"Yeah, we will. But I'm the fastest so I should go." I told her, handing her to Fang so she wouldn't go for Total anyways.

When I turned back to the scene below a new van pulled up and Anne came storming out, yelling at two arguing figures: Jeb and Alpha.

"Why am I not surprised?" I snarled, diving down so fast that it hurt when I opened my wings for the landing. "Total, come!" I ordered.

"Gladly!" He gasped, jumping into my arms as he tried to fill his little body with air once again. He's pretty tough for a tiny mutt. "About time you got here." He sighed after catching his breath.

"Max, sweetheart." I clenched my jaw and turned my head in Jeb's direction. The mere sight of him filled me with hate. After everything, he was a traitor.

"I'm not your sweet anything!" I snapped, taking a step back when he reached out.

"No." Alpha chuckled, becoming less hairy and meaty. "You're mine!" Sam growled with a twisted smile. My eyes narrowed and I growled deep in my throat.

"So, life isn't completely unfair. You're ugly on the inside and the outside." I told him with a sugary sweet smile. Sam or Alpha, or whoever he was, lunged at me, but I was quick and easily dodged. Before the fight could progress past that Jeb's arm shot out and blocked Sam.

"Max, you must listen, it's extremely important -" Jeb began, but Anne glared at him and cut him off.

"You're out of line, Batchelder! She became my responsibility when you failed to control her!" She said, pointing at him with the same hand that held her recently used cell-phone.

"You have no right to Maximum at all! She is a multimillion-dollar, finely tuned, instrument! You've almost ruined her! She's a warrior! Not some pampered lapdog! I won't let you destroy what I've spent my life creating!" Jeb hissed, his voice raising as he went on and on with his speech.

"Go to hell, both of you." I muttered darkly, gaining their attentions immediately. "Neither of you made me the way I am. I became what I am on my own! No one taught me right from wrong, I taught myself! All you sick bastards did was watch while I struggled with the pain!" I took a deep breath after I finished, trying to calm myself before I snapped.

"I'm leaving. And I'm not coming back. If I see any of your faces again, I will kill you. I'm sick of you and your games. I'm ending this, right now." I told them, opening my wings for a badass take off.

"I'm afraid that isn't your call to make, Max." Jeb said, a saddened look coming over his features.

"That's funny, because I just made it." I smirked at him, my eyes narrowed. "Have a nice life."

I shot into the air, pumping my wings as I climbed higher into the sky. I angled myself towards the Flock, ready to get out of that hell-hole, but of course, life is never easy. Especially when you're a teenage mutant bird-girl.

Sharp teeth clamped around my ankle and when I looked down, I found Alpha clawing his way up my leg, pulling me down as my wings fluttered helplessly.

"Not so fast, birdy! My friends and I have been waiting a long time to get our hands on you and now it's our turn to have a little fun!" He growled, lashing out one clawed hand and catching part of my wings.

I cried out in pain and felt myself dropping faster. Total was biting at Alpha's claw that were digging into my sides as he clung to me. I could feel the blood seeping out through the sharp points and my ankle stung as cool air hit the injury left there by his crooked, yellow teeth.

"I've got you!" Spike said, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Alpha as Fang used both his hands to hit the guy in his head with one giant fist.

"Did you really think I'd just let you take her away from me?" Fang demanded through clenched teeth as he kneed Alpha in the stomach before the Eraser finally fell out of the sky and landed on a car.

Alpha groaned as he staggered to his feet once again, but by then we were shooting away at our top speeds, leaving all of it behind. Anne, Jeb, the high school, Alpha. We left it all in our dust.

Well, that is, until I finally started falling out of the sky from the blood loss.

But, hey! I still looked like a total badass in front of everyone, right?

**AN:**

Hey! Everyone have a cookie because my story has gotten over a thousand views! Although it makes me sad because I only have 19 reviews. :(  
If you guys don't start reviewing I'm going to stop updating! And it's not just because my computer's freaking out again and I'm using my brother's computer to post this chapter! Anyways. Rate and REVIEW! -Owl.


	29. Time Out

**_Maximum Ride - Episode 28: Time Out_**

"Did you really think I'd just let you take her away from me?" The words kept replaying through my head, over and over again. What did he mean by that? And why did I automatically assume that it meant something? He's my best friend! Of course he wouldn't leave me to become an Eraser's new toy!

_"Perhaps you wish to be more then what you are?"_ The Voice said, always having to be there at the worst of moments.

"Ugh, shut up." I muttered under my breath.

It had been one week since we left Anne's. Ever since then we kept on the move constantly, not wanting to stay in one place for too long. But the weird thing was; Not one Eraser had attacked us since. It was like we suddenly weren't important anymore. Like the School didn't even remember us.

But I knew better then to believe that.

Even so, I wasn't heartless. I owed the kids for being so good lately, so I decided to give the Flock some vacation time. We still moved around a lot, but instead of worrying about saving the world, we did the fun things the kids wanted to do. And there was a lot to do in Dallas, Texas.

"Oh my gosh, Max! This is sooo fun! We've done so many fun things lately, like shopping and this aquarium and the museum and the all-you-can-eat-buffet! It's been so relaxing and so cool! We've never really done this before. I mean, we've done small things, like in New York with the restaurant and everything, but we've never taken a break like this! It's so relaxing and -hmff." Nudge was cut off by my hand gently covering her mouth in a way only a mother could while my other hand smoothed her hair down.

"I know, Nudge. I'm just glad you're having fun." I told her, letting my hands fall to my sides. Nudge smiled up at me and then skipped back over to Angel, who was talking to the different kinds of fish that were surrounding us.

Iggy and Gazzy were standing around looking bored, Spike was with the girls and Total making sure that they didn't go off to the gift shop that was filled with stuffed animals and Fang was...

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I whipped around and came face-to-chest with the man himself.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that!?" I demanded, giving him an annoyed glare.

"Don't know, a lot?" Fang smirked as he shrugged. "Anyways, the guys and I are hungry. Mind if we go ahead of you and grab some chow?" He asked.

"Lets all go, I don't know about you, but I don't want to hang around for that school field-trip to catch up with us." I decided, motioning to Spike to start herding the kids towards the exit.

"Okay, so what now?" Gazzy asked, plopping in the grass outside after lunch.

"Lets go somewhere _fun_ this time." Iggy suggested, earning some pouts and huffs from the girls.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Fang who was on the laptop we'd stolen from Anne. With some of Nudge's amazing powers we wiped it clean and put settings on it so it used forever-changing codes, making it completely untraceable.

"Ooooooh! There's a cowgirl museum!" Nudge squealed excitedly and Angel grinned.

"Can we go, Max?" Angel pleaded while tugging on my sleeve.

"Lets give the guys a turn to pick what we do. They've been awfully patient with all the things you two have wanted to do." I told her.

"Really?" Gazzy asked, shooting up to a sitting position on his spot in the grass.

"Anything we want?" Iggy added excitedly.

"Might I suggest a winery? We could dine on some of the finest wines and cheese!" Total said, trotting over to join them.

"Well, as long as it's not dangerous..." I said slowly. The two jumped up and joined Fang at the computer, scanning the screen for anything exciting in their eyes.

"I hope they pick something good." Spike said, watching the boys as they muttered amongst themselves.

"I just hope there's something for us to do on the sidelines." Nudge pouted, most likely thinking of the cowgirl museum.

"Whether we like it or not they've been really well behaved lately. I haven't seen one explosive in three days!" I informed them. "They deserve to have some fun too."

I knew that we wouldn't be able to keep up this vacation, of sorts, for much longer and I wanted to make sure that everyone got a chance to do what they wanted to, no matter how much I wanted to scream and hide from the suffocating crowds and closed in spaces.

"Football game." Fang spoke suddenly.

"What?" I asked as Iggy and Gazzy perked up at his words.

"Football game. Tonight. Texas stadium." Fang told us. "I think we should go." He said, snapping the laptop shut and standing.

"Of all the things you could have picked you choose the one thing that includes all of the things I hate! Crowds, closed in spaces, cameras everywhere -Oh, its a nightmare just thinking about it!" I exclaimed.

"The Cowboys are playing the Chicago Bears." Fang continued firmly.

"And we're gonna be there!" Iggy whooped, slapping a high-five with Gazzy as they both grinned with excitement.

I sighed. I didn't want to rain on their guy-parade after making them come along to the museums and all, but a football stadium? Really?

"Come on, Max. It's gonna be an awesome game and they really want to go. And Texas stadium is open to the sky." Fang added, his voice a little softer then before.

"Well..." I said, still a little reluctant.

"You know, with cameras everywhere it might just draw out some Erasers and then maybe we'll get some intell on why they haven't attacked us in so long." Spike commented thoughtfully.

The guys nodded and smiled hopefully as I grimaced.

"...Okay." I finally managed. The guys let out some shouts and wrapped me up in tight hug.

"Thanks so much, Max!" Gazzy cheered. "You're the best!"

"Thanks." I sighed, smiling at their happiness.

Scents, sounds and crowded groups of people choked all of my senses and I was wound tighter then a cobra getting ready to strike, hating everything about being here.

As promised the stadium was open to the sky, but it was also huge and packed with over sixty thousand opportunities to go completely postal.  
Gazzy, Iggy and Fang sat in front of us while Angel, Nudge, Spike and I sat behind them with Spike and I on the ends so Nudge and Angel were protected in the center with Total settled underneath Iggy's chair as a seeing-eye-dog. The fact that we were sitting near the center of the field, far away from all exits, was not helping either and despite the open sky above I still felt hemmed in and trapped.

"Remind me why we're here again?" I asked, fidgeting in my seat that was made out of plastic and extremely uncomfortable.

"We're here to watch manly men do manly things." Fang told me, popping some popcorn into his mouth as he watched the Cowboy Cheerleaders do things that were not at all manly by any stretch of imagination.

"Wow, do you think it's hard being a cheerleader?" Nudge asked Angel as the two watched the women dance about the grass covered field.

"I don't know but a lot of them are thinking about how cute the uniforms are." Angel responded.

I looked passed them to catch Spike's eye. She gave me a sympathetic smile and shrugged her shoulders, knowing that I was hating our whole situation.

However, my hatred was not half as bad as I thought it was because as I watched Fang practically salivate over the horrifically perky cheerleaders made me angrier and angrier.

"They're wearing tiny, tiny, shorts, tight belly shirts and one of them has long red hair..." Fang muttered to Iggy, who was in some kind of perverted trance as he listened intently to Fang's words.

_"Oh, yeah, and we all know how much you love long, red hair!"_ I thought bitterly as acid started to bubble up in the pit of my stomach.

"Max?" Angel asked. I turned to her and realized that I really had to get these kids into a bath soon as Angels limp, dusty curls lay in awkward angles on her cheeks.

"Yeah, sweetie, what's wrong? You hungry?" I asked waving down a hot-dog vendor, hoping that some food would ease some of my nervousness.

"No. Well, yeah, I'll take two hot-dogs, but that's not what I mean." Angel struggled with a cute, frustrated look on her face. I gave her a look that told her to continue as I handed her two hot-dogs and took five for myself.

"I just want you to have as much fun as the rest of us." Angel murmured, hugging me as best she could from her seat.

"Sweetie, I am, really, I just... I don't like these sort of things. Crowds, loud noises, obnoxious scents. It's not my thing." I told her, smoothing her dirty curls down.

"I know. And I know you don't like Fang looking at those girls down there, but he still loves you. Honest." Angel told me.

I was about to smile and tell her that I was fine, but then my brain actually registered what she had said: Fang... Loved me?

But that's when the whispering started.

"Hey don't those kids look familiar?" Someone whispered.

"Oh, my gosh, you're so right."

"Hey, aren't they those kids from that New York restaurant?"

"I think you're right."

The muttering slowly grew louder and louder until the entire half of the stadium was looking at us curiously. I looked around, feeling as if everything were closing in on me. I spotted two security guards coming towards us, pulling out their pepper-spray bottles as they walked towards us.

"Max?" Gazzy asked nervously as we all realized what was happening.

"Up and away, now!" I ordered, throwing Angel out towards the open field where she frantically began flapping and gaining altitude.

The others quickly followed and once they were all air-borne I took off after them, just barely missing the taser that was stuck out toward me.  
As I passed by the large screen in the center of the arena the Tv changed and came up with a picture of the camera crew looking up at us from the field. I rose into the sky to meat my Flock and as I became level with them, I locked eyes with Fang and then Spike.

"So, you think we drew them out?" I asked.

"You know, when you think about it, that was pretty cool." Gazzy said, plopping down and leaning against a rock on the ledge we had found.

After ditching the game we had flown for hours and passed the New Mexico border a while back. Now we were in some mountain-desert terrain, eating charred desert rat off a stick because our supplies had managed to shrink down to almost nothing, leaving only a few water bottles left.

"Hmm, we're everywhere." Spike said, looking over Fang's shoulder at the computer screen. "TV, newspapers, radios. I don't like it."

"Me neither, but maybe now some Erasers will show up and we'll be able to figure out why they haven't attacked recently." Fang pointed out. I didn't answer.

I stood and walked to the edge of the circle of light our campfire made, looking up at the stars. I could feel everyone watching me, expecting me to do or say something, so I decided to tell them the truth.

"It feels... Quiet." I murmured quietly, earning confused looks from the others. "Like when all the animals go into hiding right before a storm hits. There's this silence that's almost unbearable... I just have this feeling that... Something really big is gonna happen. Soon." I said, pausing at the last part before finishing with a stronger tone. My eyes didn't leave the stars as they twinkled delicately in the night sky, looking like tiny little diamonds.

A long silence followed my words. I'd always had feelings when certain things happen, so the Flock knew that the chance of me being wrong was about zero to infinity, but I hoped with everything I had that I was wrong because this feeling was a bad one. Really bad.

"My blog got a hundred and twenty-one thousand hits today." Angel quipped, obviously trying to subtly diffuse the tension that had risen. "He was thinking about all morning at the Aquarium."

"Are you serious? How on earth did you get so many?" Spike exclaimed. Fang shrugged.

"I don't know. All I write about is our lives, hoping that someone might give up some new information or a new piece to this never ending puzzle. Some kids have had some pretty useful advice. Some have even offered connections with their parents because their big-top reporters and could easily get our story out there." He said, typing away on the laptop.

_"The boy might actually be on to something for once, Max."_ The Voice chipped in. I sighed and looked back at Fang and Spike.

"Give me a second, I have something I need to deal with." I said and then stalked away before either of them could stop me. "Alright, what do you want?" I demanded, leaning against a rock that was out of ear shot from the others.

_"As always, I simply come to help."_ The Voice told me, making me laugh dryly.

"Yeah, because giving me headaches after long days really helps a lot." I said sarcastically.

_"Going back to before: Connections are important. Perhaps Fang's blog might be of more use then originally planned."_The Voice said in a thoughtful manner.

"Stop talking about Fang like that!" I hissed. "He's not some useless item that turned out to be useful for a few moments, he's my friend and no matter what you or anyone else says he's worth a lot more then anyone at the School or anywhere else!"

_"I highly doubt that. Your... Flock isn't needed. You're the only one that's important. The others are expendable."_ The Voice told me.

"Shut up." I growled through clenched teeth, digging my nails into the rock next to me to keep from doing anything stupid. "If you just wanted to tell me that my family doesn't matter then you're wasting your time." I snapped, turning to go back to the Flock.

_"Come now, Max. Don't you want to know where all the Erasers have gone?"_This made me freeze. _"You haven't seen any in quite a while, aren't you the least bit curious?"_

"Alright, I'll take your bait. What are you talking about?" I asked, smirking darkly.

_"They're all dead, Maximum."_

I stiffened.

_"They've been... retired. School's all over the world are destroying all of their experiments. They're getting ready for the next generation of Mutants. Your Flock is among the only ones left. And they're coming for them."_ The Voice said, fading slightly.

"No, wait! Why just them? What does the School want with me? I'm probably one of the oldest generations out there, what good am I?" I demanded, scared for my Flock.

_"I've already told you, Maximum."_ The Voice said, making my heart beat against my ribs so hard that my body shook with each pulse.

_"You're the only one that's important."_

"I don't believe you." I said, standing my ground. "I'll protect them no matter what!"

_"Believe what you wish, Maximum, but you and I both now that You are no hero."_

**AN:** Hey! Sorry about not posting last week, I actually had every intention on posting a new chapter whether you guys reviewed or not, but my computer died. For good this time. The Mother Board's fried. I'm using a really old laptop until I can get a new one for my birthday. Hope you guys liked the chapter though! R&R -Owl.


	30. New Idea's

_**Maximum Ride - Episode 29: New Idea's**_

I walked back over to the Flock and plopped on the ground with a heavy sigh. I could feel their eyes on me, but I just kept mine closed and stayed silent.

"Are you okay? Did the Voice say something?" Spike finally asked, breaking the long silence that had stretched out between all of us.

"Yeah. It told me all the Erasers are dead." I said bluntly, my eyes and voice emotionless.

"What do you mean they're all dead? How can they be dead?" Gazzy exclaimed, bewildered by the sudden news.

"Who killed them?" Fang asked skeptically. For some reason that made me kind of angry and I shot him a glare out of reflex.

"School's all over the world are destroying their experiments. Making room for the next generation." I told them flatly.

"What are we gonna do?" Nudge asked, her eyes welling up with tears of fright. I reached out and smoothed her hair a bit.

"We have a mission."

"We need a home."

My head snapped towards Fang as my brain registered his voice speaking at the exact same time as mine, saying two completely different things.  
"What?" I said, unable to come up with anything better.

"We need a home. A permanent one." Fang said seriously. "We can't last on the run much longer. We need to find a home. I say screw the mission and lets drop off the map. Go somewhere no one can ever find us."

"We can't just forget the mission!" I started, but yet another voice threw mine under a bus.

"A home!" Angel said wistfully, looking thrilled at the idea.

"Yeah! One better then our last ones. No School's chasing us, no adults telling us what to do!" Gazzy added.

"It'll be perfect!" Nudge squealed.

"Sleeping in the same bed every night sure sounds good to me." Iggy sighed happily at the thought.

What was happening? Was I the only one who wanted to know why the School made us like this? Was I really the only one who wanted to know our purpose? After everything we'd been through, they were willing to just throw it all away? Why was I the only one who wanted - or maybe even needed - to do this? Why didn't they understand? I thought we were all on the same page!

"Spike?" I asked, managing to keep the pleading out of my voice even though I wanted to beg her not to agree with them.

"A home sounds really nice." Spike murmured, closing her eyes and smiling as she pictured it in her head. Everyone turned to me expectantly, as if I were going to add my own image of a home into the fray.

What was up with them? First we were all on the same page, just taking a break before getting back to work, and now they were ditching me entirely! And what was with Fang? Why was he undermining me like this? He's my best friend, my second in command and, some times, even my protector. But now I looked at him and it felt like I didn't even know him. Kissing random girls, undermining me? Who was this guy and what had he done with my Fang?

"If that's what everyone wants." I said quietly, looking out into the forest and hiding my face from them as the cheered excitedly.

The awful part? Their cheers just made me feel even more alone then I already was.

"No source of water." I grumbled, launching into the air and away from the canyon we had found as a possible canidate for our new 'home'.

I heard Fang's wings flapping behind me, but I didn't really care. After the cheers had died down the night before the others had decided to send just Fang and I to look for a new place to live while the others went into a town and got more supplies. I don't think any of them realize just how much I hate this whole idea.

"Max!" Fang snapped, sounding annoyed. Probably because of the last three times I'd left him there by a sudden take off. I ignored him though.

"Max!" He said a little louder. I still ignored him. "MAX!" He yelled at me over the wind, but I took a sharp dive down into a secluded clearing. "Max." He growled as I ignored him yet again by looking around.

"No food close by." I said, bunching my muscles to take off again, but Fang grabbed my arm tightly and spun me around.

"Stop acting like a brat!" He spat, his face less then an inch from mine and a scary glare on his face. But he just pissed me off even more.

"Screw off!" I snapped, wrenching myself free and turning away from him. "This is so stupid."

"Their hopes and dreams aren't stupid." Fang said, his voice deathly quiet and his glare menacing. But what he said just made me snap.

I whipped around and threw him to the ground with a punch to the nose. His hand instinctively went to check it and his eyes widened in shock when he found blood.

"That's not what I meant and you, of all people, should know that." I snarled. With that I jumped into the air and started to fly away.

We flew in silence for hours. It was nearing sundown and lots of clouds were lining the horizon. Rain would be coming soon and as it was we'd be soaked by the time we made it to the Flock.

"Come on. Lets head back." I muttered dropping one wing to turn around, but stopped when Fang blocked the way.

"Be reasonable. If we get caught in that storm it will do more harm then good. Lets hunker down for the night and head back to the others in the morning." He said, his voice tolerable, but still angry.

I growled, but nodded and flew down to one of the caves in the mountain side. It was dark, small and dusty, but it would do for the night. Fang followed me in a few moments later with some sticks for a fire and I was already pulling out the food from my pack.

The fire crackled as Fang poked it with a long stick to keep the blaze fresh. Before he had gotten up we had been on opposite sides of the room, letting the blazing fire separate us, but when he made to sit down again it wasn't on his side.

"So are we just going to hate each other for the rest of our lives or what?" Fang demanded, plopping down next to me. I didn't bother answering, but just like last time, Fang didn't like that. "Max. I am trying to at least meet you half way, but I can't do that if you won't let me." He said through clenched teeth.

"Why do you even want to? I'm a brat, remember? Besides, we've changed to much to get along with each other anymore." I said, but I'm pretty sure we both heard the deep sadness in my voice.

"But I don't want to fight with you." He whispered, gently touching my shoulder. I looked up at him and then back at the fire with a heavy sigh and then a dry, humorless chuckle.

"What are we even doing here, Fang?" I asked tiredly, leaning against him slightly because I was to exhausted to fight with him anymore.

"Everyone wants us to find a place to settle down. And, deep down, I think you want one too." Fang said, watching the fire burn.

"Of course I do, but... There's just so many." I said helplessly.

"So many what?" Fang asked.

"Questions. Questions that I've been asking all my life and have never been given an answer. There are so many and I know, somewhere inside me, that if I follow the mission to the very end, I'll get my answers." I told him, wanting more now then ever for some one to understand how I felt.

"What questions do you have? Why are they so important to you?" Fang asked, at least trying to understand what was going through my head, which, surprisingly, made me feel a little less alone.

"I want to know who I am. Why the School made me. I want to know if I even have a purpose in life." I murmured. "Before I met you and Spike at the School I was nothing but an experiment, then I met you guys and my life suddenly had some kind of meaning to it. I wanted nothing more then to be with you two and the other avian-hybrids that the School had kept me away from for so long." I felt a chuckle bubble out of me as I pictured myself trying to escape my cage to go and find the other kids with wings.

"You're being silly, Max. I know who you are. You're Max, a great mom, an awesome leader and a Hero to all mutants out there. You've brought so much hope to our world just by being you." Fang said, looking at me with a small smile, but the smile faded as he continued. "But lately you've looked so exhausted and spent." He murmured, caressing my cheek with one large, rough hand as he continued in a whisper. "Even heroes need a rest every once and awhile, Max. You've done so much. Lets just find somewhere safe and stay there. Together."

"But, I can't just -This is just something that I have to do!" I told him, needing to know the answers to my questions, even if I didn't like them.

"Max, please, just let yourself relax. Even if its just for a little while. If you keep doing this to yourself, you're going to get hurt." Fang said, his whisper a little more urgent then it was before.

"But... I don't know how..." I whispered, feeling helpless and defeated. I was never taught how to relax. I was taught to always be on guard and if I wasn't I was punished. How on earth do people relax so easily?

My throat was thick and my muscles were wound so tight that it hurt. The spot right in between my wings ached so bad that I wanted to claw at my back until there was nothing left to hurt. I was so confused by all the emotions going through my head that I didn't understand at all and I wanted so badly just to be back with my kids. This sucked!

I buried my face in my arms that were wrapped around my knees, hugging them close to my chest. I felt my wings tremble and I everything just felt so heavy, as if everything that was on my shoulders had taken on an actual, physical weight.

That's when Fang's hand reached and brushed my hair off my neck. I tensed beneath his hand and my heart started bumping faster and faster. Fang's hand smoothed my hair, slowly tangling his fingers in it and then running them through the entire length of it. After his hand freed itself from the last strands of my hair it landed on my neck, rubbing soothing circles and making the muscles there loosen. That scared me because no matter how hard I tried to tighten them back up they just wouldn't. What was Fang doing to me?

His hand traveled to my shoulders, making more and more of my muscles loosen at his touch. His hand slid down my back and probably would have gone further, had I not flinched when he brushed the spot in between my wings. He froze for a moment and then his hand, ever so gently, began making circles on that one spot. My wings opened slightly and a shiver ran up my spine, bringing goosebumps to my skin.

I leaned into his touch, his large hand covering almost the whole of my back, and rolled my neck. It all felt so strange, but so nice. I was so tired and confused, but also... soothed.

Fang's other hand slowly started rubbing circles on my neck while the other stayed on my back. I leaned into his hands and then he pulled me closer to him. I opened my eyes, saw how close he was and gasped.

He was less then an inch away, his breath washed over my face and neck every time he took a breath and his eyes smoldered with something that I couldn't identify. His eyes were so intense and so close that I felt myself drowning in the dark depths as tiny gold flashes swirled around me.

"W-what are you doing?" I murmured, becoming painfully aware of his hands still rubbing circles into my back and neck.

"I'm teaching you how to relax." He whispered. And then he leaned down and kissed me. Right on the lips.

His mouth was firm and warm and his hands held me close to him. I suddenly remembered the last time we had kissed, when we were on the beach in New York. I had kissed him, but this was much, much different. That kiss had been barely a second long. This, this one was going on and on and on.

His lips moved against mine, gently urging mine to react and, even though I didn't tell them to, they did. Fang's lips moved slowly, but they were also impatient and hungry. I simply stayed where I was, limp in his arms and trying to move my lips against his as best I could. It felt like hours before we finally broke apart and when we did, Fang didn't pull away. The side of his nose brushed mine and his ragged breath made my shorter hairs fly in all different directions.

"Lets fly away, Max. You, me and the Flock. If you need to do this, then I'll support you one hundred percent. But lets find a place where we can be safe. A place where we can go when we have no leads. We can go home." He said to me so softly.

"I -I..." I stopped, unsure of what to say. "I'm not sure about this." I said, trying to scoot away from Fang, but finding that his hand on my back wouldn't allow that to happen.

I suddenly realized that my muscles were tightening again and I wanted to cry out in agony. Everything was just so confusing and I was so lost.

"Max." Fang whispered, obviously noticing my tightened muscles because his hands started making faster, more fervent circles on my neck and back, but it was no use. I shook my head and jumped up.

"I -I'm sorry!" I blurted out and ran out of the cave, throwing myself into the sky and flying away as fast as I possibly could. Fang's voice called after me and it made my chest hurt to not go back, but I just couldn't do it.

Fang growled and slammed his fist against the cave wall. How could he have been so stupid?!

He turned away from the mouth of the cave and doused the fire, leaving some embers for her encase she came back and need them. He cleared away a small space of floor for him to sleep on and lay down.

His thoughts only consisted of her. Her beauty, her strength, her kindness, her over protectiveness, her motherly nature, her loving smile that only she can smile.

Flashes of memory came to him. Max whipping out her powerful, beautiful wings. Max pushing something closer to Iggy's hand so he would find it more easily without knowing someone had helped him. Max cuddling with Gazzy when he scraped his knee. Max reading Angel a bedtime story. Max smiling as she listened to Nudge rant about the latest fashions. Max joking around with Spike. Max smiling at him.

He missed her. He wished with everything he had that she were there. If not in his arms then at least in the cave so he could hear her gentle breathing as he slept. It would be hard getting any sleep without that.

He sighed and rolled over, facing the back wall of the cave. He willed himself to sleep for hours, never truly succeeding, and when he finally did, all he dreamed of was Max.

His beautiful Max. His Max.

He was suddenly woken from his dreaming when a noise sounded from the mouth of the cave. His heart stopped, hoping beyond hope that his Max had come back to him.

He heard the sloshing of wet clothes and wondered if she were cold or ill, but his wondering stopped as a small figure lay down next to him.  
Fang waited long moments until he finally heard the soft breathing of a sleeping girl. He shifted and looked over the girls face. His Max. She had returned to him.

Her back was towards him, but she was close and that was all that mattered. Fang lay back down, back to back with Max, and smiled.

In the morning he would apologize and hopefully it wouldn't be to awkward.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft grunt from Max. Fang turned and saw her face contorted into despair and anger. She was having another nightmare. He remembered the few times he'd been woken up by her screaming at night. He didn't like hearing Max scream in terror. He often wondered what could make Max, his strong and confident Max, be so scared. What could be so horrible that -

A whimper cut into his thoughts this time. Fang shook his head and lay down again. This time, however, he faced Max and his arm pulled her close to him.

"I'll always protect you, Max, always."

**AN:** :3 R&R please! -Owl.


	31. Thorn's In My Side

_**Maximum Ride - Episode 30: Thorn's In My Side**_

The next morning I acted as if nothing ever happened. I woke up, pried myself loose from Fang's arm, and started gathering our packs together. When Fang woke up just a few seconds after I left his side I pretended like I hadn't punched him in the nose and then kissed him several hours later. Nope, never happened.

It all went pretty well until Fang started talking again.

"You're quiet this morning." He said as we flew at a steady pace. I glanced at him and then looked forward once again as I spoke.

"Enjoy it while you can." I murmured,not really in the mood to talk considering everything that was running through my brain.

"Max." He said, waiting until I looked at him again to continue. "The one thing we have is each other. The one thing we can always depend on, no matter what, is each other. And I don't want things to be awkward like this for the next few months. We have to... talk about stuff."

I knew what he said was sensible and completely agreeable and sense I wasn't having some freaky mood swings due to exhaustion, I had to be sensible and agreeable too.

I sighed and swooped down to the ground, standing in a forest that looked strangely familiar, but I dismissed it because Fang was standing right in front of me.

"I don't want things to be awkward either." I mumbled.

"Okay." Fang said with finality. "So where does that leave us? And where do we go from here?" He asked, not taking his eyes off me for a second, which made me feel really awkward because I was fidgeting and studying the ground.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully, feeling small and unsure. Fang sighed.

"Well, where do you want to be?" He asked, gently taking my hand into his. "I know where I want us to be. Do you?" He added quietly. I looked up at him, getting caught up in his eyes, and my chest constricted painfully.

"I..." I swallowed hard and then took a deep breath. "I just can't do... whatever this is, right now. There's just to much going on with the Flock and..." I looked back up at his eyes after shaking my head. "And I really just need my best friend right now." I whispered.

Fang smirked down at me and then looked at my hand that he was still holding. He pulled it upwards and placed a soft, lingering kiss on the back of my hand.

"I'll be whatever you need me to be. And then, once you're ready, I'll be waiting." He said, the tips of his fingers brushing my cheek as he pushed a wisp of hair behind my ear.

I wasn't sure what he was waiting for, or what exactly it was that was happening between us, but knowing that he was my friend and that he would be there for me made me feel a lot better, and maybe even a little safer.

I smiled at him and we bumped fists before chuckling and pulling apart. We started walking again, looking for a good take off place, and as we continued through the forest it became more and more familiar.

"Where have I seen this before?" I muttered out of frustration. Fang looked back at me with a raised eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a howl that sent terror and confusion racing through my veins.

"Run." Fang said and we both bolted through the trees ahead of us. We tore through thorn bushes, tearing our clothes and our flesh at the same time, unable to see the deer-trail beneath our feet. I looked behind me and saw a huge shadow chasing after us.

"Watch out!" I heard Fang yell, but by the time I turned to see what he was talking about it was to late. I tripped over a large tree root that was hidden by the thorn bushes and I crashed onto the ground, feeling thorns dig into my sides and my back cracked loudly as it hit the hard ground.  
"Max!" Fang called, but the shadow was already above me. I started thrashing about, trying to free myself from the tangle of brambles.  
That's when I realized the shadow wasn't attacking me.

I slowly peered up at the hulking figure above me. It was most definitely an Eraser, but this one was... different. Instead of looking like an ugly wolf-man from all those old movies, this one looked like, well, a wolf. It stood on all fours, well, in this case it was sitting like any dog would while staring at a girl thrashing about in brambles. It was huge. The size of a bear at least. But unlike the other Erasers this one was kinda... Cute.  
It's eyes were wide with curiosity and kindness too, it's fur was a nice even brown instead of the usual greys and its tail wagged excitedly at the sight of a possible new friend before him.

"Max." Fang whispered, edging towards me while keeping his eyes on the Eraser. "Back away slowly. Maybe this one really is just a wolf." He instructed me carefully and quietly, but I ignored him.

The Eraser suddenly stood up by stepping closer to me with its front paws. It's nose traveled up my arm and stopped at my hair as the large creature sniffed at me. It pulled away slightly and smiled.

It turned away from me and leaped back the way it had followed us from, only difference; this time it turned into a human boy.

"Ari?!" Fang and I yelled at the same time as the kid scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

"It's so good to see you again, Max!" Ella Martinez exclaimed, crushing me in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you to, Ella." I managed, patting her back.

Ari and Fang stood behind me in the backyard of the Martinez household as and Ella greeted us on the back porch.

"So is this one of your friends who was taken to New York?" asked kindly, smiling at Fang as he stood awkwardly next to Ari.

"Yeah, Fang and Spike are fine now. What about you, has anyone given you any trouble since Ari's been around?" I asked, curious as to why the School's wouldn't want Ari gone as well considering he was an Eraser.

"No. No trouble at all. Ari stays here all day since we've been home schooling him and whenever he wants to go outside he goes into the forest." Ella explained, as led us into the kitchen. The smell of chocolate-chip cookies rammed into us the second we stepped in the door and my mouth started to water.

"You two must be exhausted. Take a seat, relax, I have some cookies coming out of the oven right now." ordered us worriedly as she slipped on an oven-mitt.

"Would one of you care to tell me why we're in a woman's house being fed chocolate-chip cookies? Isn't this going against Stranger Danger 101 or something?" Fang asked, obviously very confused about the situation.

"This is Ari's mom. You know, Iggy told you about her in New York while I was passed out." I said as realization dawned on Fang's face. He nodded and took one of the offered cookies.

_"Maximum, this is a mistake! Get out of there and get back to your mission!"_ The Voice suddenly snapped, but I put up a firm mental block.

and Ella were the only humans I trusted at all. They made me feel wanted and loved, like when I'm with the Flock. I wasn't in any hurry to head back. Not when we were here and the kids had Spike taking care of them. I still worried, but every mother worry's.

"So are you staying long? And where are the others?" Ari asked, his eyes bright and his whole being expressing his delight at our unexpected visit.

"The others are with Spike. We should start heading back by at least sunset." Fang answered, watching me carefully.

"But we're here now and we could come back with the others... stay the night if you want us to." I added, seeing Ari's expression dampen and the lift again.

"Of course we want you to! I feel so awful, leaving you kids out on your own. I wish there were something more I could do." said sadly.

"Maybe you can..." I murmured thoughtfully, remembering the last time I'd seen the Martinez family. "Do you remember the chip in my arm?"  
"You still have it?" asked carefully.

"Yeah. And I still want it out." I told her grimly. "Can you do it?" I felt Fang's stare burning holes into me, but I kept my gaze on .  
"Max, the surgery could cause you to lose the use of your hand..." She started, ready to decline, but Fang interrupted by grabbing my arm and holding it out on the table for everyone to see. He pulled up my sleeve and red, inflamed dots glared up at us angrily, swollen and scarred from the puncture wounds that had occurred there.

"She bites herself to keep from screaming after waking up from a nightmare because she doesn't want the rest of us to know." Fang told as I glared at him, trying to break the hold he had on my arm. "I'd rather you take the chip out before she decides she can take it out herself." He said, turning away from for the first time to look me in the eyes.

"I can try."

"Do you think they've found anything yet?" Gazzy asked as he and the others sorted through the supplies they'd gotten from the store.

"I'm sure they're doing the best they can, Gazzy. For now lets just focus and keeping out of trouble." Spike assured, smiling at him as she placed the multitude of sweets and such into her pack.

"What do you think, Angel? You think they've found a home yet?" Nudge asked, looking at Angel who was sitting next to her. Angel looked up at her family, but her eyes were saddened and her curls drooped with her mood.

"I know Max and Fang are gonna try really hard to find a home, but Max thinks she doesn't deserve a home." Angel whispered, her eyes filling with salty tears.

"What, why? We've done nothing but work our wings off! We deserve a home more then anyone!" Nudge exclaimed.

"I didn't say we. I said she. Max thinks she doesn't deserve a home. And I think she's worried that we're gonna leave her once we've found one." Angel mumbled.

"Angel, why didn't you tell us this before?" Iggy asked, kneeling next to her.

"I thought Fang would make her feel better, like he always does." Angel whimpered as the first few tears fell down her cheeks. After that she couldn't hold it in and she started crying. Spike quickly scooped her up and soothed her, calming her down before addressing all of them.

"Look, guys, I know Max seems unhappy, but if you could just remember what it was like for her at the School you'd understand. Max wants a home and she wants us to be happy. She just doesn't know how to show it. Max is always gonna be strong and invincible. She's always gonna be there when you need her, but you gotta remember that she's seen a lot and she's been through a lot. She's a soldier. A fighter. She's not good with emotions." Spike told them, hoping to help them understand Max a bit better.

"So, Angel, when you feel emotions coming from Max, just remember that even you don't know what's going on in Max's head and be glad you don't." Spike warned, hugging the small girl once again.

"Are you ready?" asked nervously, looking down at me as I lay on the small operation table in her veterinarian clinic. I gave her a tight nod and focused on my breathing as flashbacks from the School crowded my vision.

_"Maximum, I forbid you to take the chip out!"_ The Voice ordered, continuing its never ending rant about how the risk of losing my hand was to great.

_"Yeah, go ahead, forbid me. 'Cause that worked so well all the times before."_ I thought back, thinking of all the whitecoats who had 'forbidden' me to do something.

"Okay. I'm going to start by giving you some Valium. It will numb your senses and help you relax." told me.

When put the IV in I nearly jumped up and ran out the door. I had to grip the sides of the table to keep from punching anyone and I could feel the adrenaline starting to pump through my veins.

Turns out, Valium shuts all that stuff right down!

"This feels great!" I said with cheerful grogginess. "I feel so haaaaaaaaaappy!"

"You sure you want to do this?" Fang asked quietly, making sure I was comfortable with the hospital type surroundings.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Hopefully whatever disgusting, horrible thing replaced the Erasers wouldn't be able to track us once the chip was out. And maybe the Voice would be gone too. I wasn't positive the Voice was connected to the chip but it seemed likely, so I just had to keep my fingers crossed.

then stretched out my chipped arm and fastened it to the table. Immediately I started panicking, feeling boxed in and trapped, but then that just melted away like ice-cream on a hot day.

Someone took my other hand. Fang.

"I'm so glad you're here." I slurred, taking in his shocked and worried expression, but dismissing it. "I know everything's fine if you're here." I thought I saw his cheeks flushed, but I became distracted by a pinching feeling on my other arm. "Hey." I said mildly.

"It's just a local anesthetic." assured me. "We'll wait a few minutes for it to kick in." She said, going off to look at something.

"Okaaay. Hey, Fang?" I said, feeling really good.

"Yeah?" Fang asked hesitantly as he stared down at me.

"I know a song." I told him. "Do you wanna hear my song?"

"Your what -?"

"I am really special cause there's only one of me! Look at my smile I'm so damn happy and other people are jealous of me! When I'm sad and lonely, i like to sing this song, it cheers me and shows me that i wont be sad for long! Oh, oh, oh! I'm so haaappyyy i can barely breathe! P-puppy dogs... and sugar frogs, and... kittens baby teeth...Uh. I can't remember what comes after that." I said, singing loudly until I started to forget the words. "Okaaaay! The next part I know is: I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave! Welcome to my happy world now get your shit and leave!" I sang happily as Fang just stood there staring at me with this strangled look on his face.

I felt tugging on my arm and vaguely thought of seeing what was happening, but then I focused back on Fang who now looked kind of pale.

"Faaaaaaaaaaaang?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." He said.

"I'm so glad you're here Fang!"

"Yeah, I got that."

"I don't know what I'd do without youuuu." I said, peering up at him through the too-bright-lights.

"You'd be fine." He muttered, his cheeks flushing again.

"No." I told him firmly. "I would be totally unfine. Totally." I said. It was suddenly very important that he understood this. I felt more tugging on my arm and grumbled a bit, but then went back to Fang.

"It's okay, Max. Just... Relax." He said, sounding stiff and nervous. "Just... rest. Don't try to talk." He told me.

"I don't want my chip anymore." I said to him sleepily, wrinkling my nose at the thought of the chip.

"Okay. We're taking it out." He said.

"I just want you to hold my hand." I said dreamily, feeling something drawing fervent circles on the back of my hand, reminding me of the way Fang had rubbed the spot right in between my wings the night before...

"I am holding your hand." Fang told me.

"Oh. I knew that." I said, becoming distracted by the pretty lights dancing above me. "Don't go anywhere, Fang." I murmured.

"I won't. I'm here." He said.

"Okay. I need you here. Don't leave me."

"I won't."

"Fang, Fang, Fang." I sang happily. "I love youuuu! I love you sooo much! I love you dis much!" I exclaimed, trying to hold out my arms to show him how much, but that didn't work to well.

"Oh, jeez." Fang said, sounding strangled.

"Okay, we're done." sighed finally. "The chip is out. Max, I want you to wiggle your fingers, okay?" She asked.

"Okaaaaay!" I said, wiggling the fingers in Fang's hand.

"You're other fingers." Fang told me patiently.

"Okay." I said. I wiggled those fingers.

"Thank goodness!" exclaimed, her voice filled with relief. "Come on, Fang. Let's get her home so she can rest."

Fang nodded. "Yeah. Home."

**AN:** Who can guess what Fang's thinking? Hopefully someone will answer that question with a REVIEW! Come on, guys! Seriously, I 30 chapters and only 20 reviews! R&R -Owl.


	32. Monsters In The Closet

_**Maximum Ride - Episode 31: Monsters In The Closet**_

"Good night. Don't stay up to late." called as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

That night after the surgery was horrible. Not only did I remember every single stupid word I said, but Fang had this unbearable smug look on his face all through dinner, making it that much worse. But on the bright side I had been Voice-free since then.

After making sure that she was all the way into her room I snapped around and glared at Fang like he was a popsicle and I was a sun-ray in the middle of summer.

"What I said meant nothing! I love everyone in the Flock and it was the Valium talking!" I hissed, growing even angrier as his conceded smirk grew.

"Uh-huh. Keep tellin' yourself that. You looove me!" He laughed. I took a swing at him, but he easily dodged it by jumping back and because my arm was still recovering from the surgery I couldn't continue my attack on him.

He suddenly pointed outside the window towards the back of the house where the forest was. "Pick a tree, I'll go carve our initials in it!"

Letting out a shriek of rage I stomped out of the kitchen and into the bathroom, making sure to slam the door. After locking it I could hear the stupid jerks chuckles from the kitchen and cursed super-acute raptor hearing all over the world.

"I swear, one day, I'll kill him." I muttered, grabbing my hair as my head throbbed

_"At least there's one thing we can agree on."_

"No..." I whispered, looking in the mirror in front of me and shaking my head. "No, no, no..." My head throbbed violently and I leaned back against the bathroom door, sliding down until I sat on the floor with my knees hugged to my chest and my face buried in my arms.

The next day Fang and I stood in the backyard of the Martinez home, hugging Ari, Ella and good bye.

While Fang gave Ari a brotherly noogie I stepped up to and hugged her tight, which drew Fang's gaze over to me in an instant.

"Bye." I murmured as she hugged back.

"Don't you be afraid to come back, you hear? And I better hear from you eventually!" ordered, tears in her eyes. "And be careful."

I nodded as I pulled back reluctantly. Hugging was warm and comforting and even familiar in a way. Part of me really didn't want to leave, but the Flock needed me.

"We should get going." Fang spoke up, shouldering his pack and looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah, he's right." I said, pulling up my own pack and spreading my wings a bit. "We'll come for a visit soon." I promised, not really sure if I could keep it or not.

"Be careful!" called as Fang and I shot into the sky, our wings pumping up and down powerfully.

Flying again felt wonderful, even though we were leaving Ari and his family behind. We flew back the way we'd come, speeding through the air together in the silent agreement to get back to the others as soon as possible.

"You've been quiet." I finally stated as we slowed our speed after about three hours of flying.

"Just thinking." He said shortly. I snorted.

"Back to only having thirty words a day, are we?" I asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"No. I just can't help but notice how... I wouldn't say _relaxed_, but..." He trailed off. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You just seemed... _comfortable_ when we were with Ari, Ella and their Mom."

"Okay... What does that have to do with anything? They're the only humans beings I trust, of course I feel comfortable around them." I pointed out, but Fang had this weird look on his face.

"The canyons only fifteen minutes away. Let's pick up the pace." Fang said, changing the subject as we both sped up.

"They're back! They're back!" We heard Angel calling as we swooped down in large circles towards the canyon we'd left behind just a few days ago.

"How did it go?" Spike asked, giving both Fang and I a glance over. "I imagine there's a story to go along with that scar." She said as she noticed the area had cut into to get the chip out.

"Nothing that can't wait until later." I told her truthfully, swinging Angel up into my arms for a big bear hug.

"Did you find a home?" Nudge asked excitedly, tugging on my sleeve. I smiled down at her gently.

"Nothing yet, but we'll find something if we all look together." I told her. She looked a bit disappointed, but it disappeared when Gazzy started talking about how cool it would be looking for a house like a normal family.

I set Angel on her feet and she ran over to join the others while I went over to Spike and Fang. Fang was sitting on a rock, his laptop in his lap, and Spike was looking over his shoulder.

"Anything interesting?" I asked, leaning against the rock.

"There's a motel just a few miles down the highway. With the money we have we could afford it and I think we could all use a bath." Spike said, pointing to the orange dot on the screen.

"Sounds good to me. We can save the supplies we have and get some food from a diner near there or something." I agreed as Fang started looking for restaurants nearby the motel. "I'll go let the others know." I announced, leaving the two to find a place for us to grab some food once we got there.

Within an hour we were in the air, heading off to our next pit-stop. We made it to the motel safely and eating out without getting attacked for the first time was a big improvement for us. Like it was on the computer the rooms at the motel were cheap. We got one for just the one night. Nudge and Angel got one bed, Iggy and Gazzy got the other, Spike got a cot we had room-service bring, I got the couch and Fang took the floor.

But, of course, before going to bed the kids had to get their fix of Tv. So while they were fighting over what program to watch, I got in the shower, leaving Fang and Spike to deal with any scuffles that would come up while I rinsed off.

I got out after five minutes because the water was cold and I knew the kids would eventually need me to settle their dispute, so I got dressed quickly and wrapped a towel around my shoulders to keep my wet hair from dripping on my back.

"Hey, guys, check it out! Whoever was here before us forgot to take their soda's with them!" Gazzy exclaimed as he held the mini-fridge open.

"Cool!" Angel chirped, looking up from her careful brushing of Total's matted fur.

"Toss one here!" Iggy called, holding his hand out to catch it.

"Hand 'em out, Gasman." I told him, giving a nod of approval. Gazzy's eyes lit up and he started handing them out to everyone. And it did taste quite good considering it wasn't flat.

I sighed after taking a deep gulp of the stuff. It really did hit the spot. After everyone enjoyed their soda's I sent the kids into the bathroom to brush their teeth before bed.

"So where do we go from here?" Spike asked as I sat down on the foot of one of the beds. I chuckled dryly.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be worried. We'll keep looking for the home the kids want. But I'd like to keep a low profile for right now. Something... bad is happening and I really don't want to be a part of it." I told them.

At that moment the kids came out and I started to get everyone into bed, tucking in Angel and Nudge, making sure Gazzy didn't half-ass brushing his teeth and making sure Total was let out before bed ect. ect. ect.

After all that was done and the kids were asleep, I sat on the couch and put the blanket over my legs.

"Tomorrow we'll fly towards California. The kids might enjoy some time on the beach." I decided sleepily, drifting to sleep before Fang or Spike could answer.

I jumped awake as something covered my mouth and nose. A wet cloth. I struggled against the hand on my face only to find that my wrists and ankles were tied.

How on earth did the Flock and I sleep through this? They must have drugged the soda or something else in the room because no matter how hard I hit Total, who was sleeping at my feet on the couch, he would not wake up.

_"Think, Max, think!"_ I thought, arching my back to launch myself upwards, but metal metal claws grabbed my shoulders and pinned me against the couch. _"No..."_ I thought, feeling the dizziness sinking in.

Keeping the cloth to my face my attacker lifted me up and started dragging me out of the room. The last thing I saw before everything went black was me. Laying down where I had been. She blew a kiss and waved at me as the door to the motel room shut in my face and blackness covered my vision.

The next morning Max woke up with a start. She looked around to find the three youngest ones staring at her.

"Max, I'm hungry." The middle girl - Nudge - said as the two little ones nodded in agreement.

_"Showtime."_ Max thought. _"Let's see how well I can play 'Maximum Ride'."_ She stood up and brushed herself off before catching sight of the small kitchen area in the corner.

"Right. Breakfast." She said, walking over and putting a pan on one of the burners. "Okay. How about some eggs?" Max asked.

"You're going to cook?" Fang asked, eyes wide as he watched her from behind his laptop.

"Aren't you hungry?" Max demanded, wondering why he was eying her like that.

"Not that hungry." Gazzy said, flopping over the back of the couch.

"I'll do it." Iggy said, brushing past Max to get to the stove. "Gazzy pour some juice. Nudge get the paper plates." He ordered.

"But you're blind." Max accused.

"No! Really?" Iggy asked sarcastically before turning to the others. "Who wants scrambled?" He shouted.

"Me!" Angel called back as Spike came out of the bathroom. Spike walked over to her pack, drying her hair with a towel, but looked back up at Max when she noticed something.

"Hey, Max?" She asked, getting the girls attention. "What happened to your scar?" Everyone looked up at this and Max started sweating a bit.

"Which one?" Max suddenly started laughing at her... joke.

"The one that went straight across your face." Spike said bluntly. Everything was silent for a moment and then Max finally answered.

"Oh! That old thing? I covered it up with some of your makeup. I hope you don't mind." Max said, waving it off as nothing.

"You put on makeup?!" Everyone shouted at once. Max ignored them and decided that she needed to look busy being leaderly and... stuff.

"Nudge. Come over here and let me fix your hair. We can do pigtails or something. Get it out of your eyes." Max ordered.

"You want to fix my hair?" Nudge asked, sounding very confused.

"Yes. And you! Off the bed!" Max snapped at the dog who jumped off the bed and ran over to Angel at the kitchen table.

"Why can't he sit on the bed?" She asked, tears brimming her eyes.

"Because I said so." Max said, starting to brush Nudge's hair. _"Really, what does Max do all day? Sit on her butt barking orders?"_ Max thought.  
Then she realized that everything was really quiet and looked up to see everyone staring at her. Even the blind kid!

"What?" She demanded.

Leading six bird-kids and their stupid dog into a trap had been easier then she thought it would be. As soon as Max had told them that there was a company named Itex supporting the School and that there was a branch of Itex just a few hours away from them they were all on board and ready to follow.

Now they were 'sneaking' in and Max was leading them down a hallway to their Retirement. And after they were out of the way she wouldn't have to worry about the ball and chain the 'Flock' really was.

Ushering them all into the main computer room she shut the door and sat down at a desk. She remembered that Nudge was good with computers and called her over.

"Okay, get anything about Itex and then lets split. I don't know how much time we have." She hissed and Nudge nodded, looking a little nervous.

Max peeked at her watch and silently grinned. In six minutes and forty-two seconds the Flock would be history and she would be off to California to play in the sun. Maybe even snag a guy or two.

Max shook her head. She had to stay focused. The Flock wouldn't get rid of themselves.

Nudge was pulling up page after page of files on the computer, but it didn't matter. Whatever she did find wouldn't make it out the front door. In just a few more seconds they'd be caught.

3... 2... 1...

"Well, well, well. The little birdies have lost their way. What do you say we put 'em back in their cages, boys?" Alpha sneered, stepping out of the shadows as some of his Eraser buddies filled up the room.

Watching the Flock take up fighting stances against the large number was hysterical. But Max wasn't there for a show. She was there to get rid of them.

Erasers grabbed the younger kids and threw them to the ground no problem. Fang and Spike it took some effort, but eventually they couldn't hold up the weight of all the Erasers boring down on them.

"Fang! Spike!" Nudge screamed, trying to run to them, but Max grabbed her and held her back.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Don't you like me anymore?" She teased and then laughed as Nudge glared up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Let go of me!" She cried. Max smirked darkly and lifted Nudge's arm, making it pop out of place painfully.

"Fine." She sniffed, throwing Nudge into the Erasers. "Have a nice time dying." Max called, turning her back and walking down the hall as the Flock was held to the ground by Erasers, watching her walk away.

Whitecoats stopped her and began talking with her as more ordered the Erasers to take the Flock to a holding room. They were dragged down the hall, kicking and screaming. And eventually they were thrown into a pure white room with nothing inside it but them.

Angel snuggled against Fang's side as they all huddled together in a corner. Fang caught Spike's gaze with his own, but neither of them knew what to say.

Fang looked up at the window the whitecoats always watched from. He knew, with the whole of his being, that Max was up there watching them. And he meant every second of it when he flipped off whoever was behind that window.

Because they were officially screwed.

**AN: **Hey, guys! I'm really excited, we're nearing the end of the first book! And with summer just six days away (counting this weekend) I'll be writing a lot! Who knows, maybe we'll get through book 2 before summer ends! Anyways, R&R! -Owl.


	33. Germany

_**Maximum Ride - Episode 32: Germany**_

I was stiff and sore and everything hurt. My head throbbed as I tried to push myself up off the cold tile floor.

I remembered seeing the other me and being dragged out of the motel, but after that I had nothing. Where was I? What was going on? Where was my Flock?

I looked around and found myself laying in the middle of a room with white tiles, white walls, a desk, a table and three computers along the left wall. There were two doors in the room, one behind me and one in front of me. I could hear... something outside the door behind me and as I stood up and brushed myself off I heard the footsteps of at least three people coming towards the door in front of me.

The door opened and revealed three people and two... things guarding the door from the outside. I only recognized one of the people among the three and that was Jeb.

I glared at him long and hard before taking in the other two. A balding man and a middle aged woman.

"Hello, Max." The woman said, dragging my death-glare away from Jeb. "I've waited a long time to meet you. I think it's very important that we meet face-to-face, don't you?"

"That depends. You the hell are you and what do you want?" I asked, keeping my voice low as I watched her smile pleasantly.

"My name is Marian Janssen. I'm the Director here at the SPP." She said, her eyes flickering as I raised my eyebrow in a 'and-why-should-I-care?' look.

"The SPP is the School's Preparation Plant. Medical supplies, designs and even mutants are shipped from here to School's all across the world." Jeb explained.

I kept my face very still. I had no idea where I was so escaping would not be an easy task, but the information they were giving me was very interesting.

"So... You're queen of the psycho's?" I asked, enjoying the flash of rage that crossed her ever-smiling face.

"No." She said slowly. "I'm the Director of the future. And you, Max, are the greatest success the School has ever had. You are the gem of the entire company."

"That so? Well then why do you keep trying to kill me!?" I demanded.

"Because Jeb created you and I've done better then him." Marian told me. "I have created a new generation. One without your smart mouth and disability to take orders. Once I show that to my superiors they'll agree that you and your Flock are completely useless and I'll be on top of everything!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, pretty confused about where this was going.

"That's right. Jeb never told you the whole story." Marian grinned a twisted grin and rested her chin on her fist.

"That's enough . You don't have anything else to say to her at this moment." Jeb growled firmly.

"Uh, yeah she does." I said, but they ignored me.

Marian sighed and motioned to the things outside the door. Once they came in I realized that they were robots, but they looked like Erasers. Their gears and fake fur stuck out awkwardly and their faces were covered with wires and two red lights for eyes.

"Take her to the room I had prepared. We'll speak again soon, Maximum." Marian said with a sadistic chuckle.

Apparently, the room she had prepared was a dungeon cell. No joke. It was cold, wet and made of stone. It even had that mysterious dripping sound that seemed to come from nowhere. The robots dropped me on the stone floor and locked my wrists above my head with shackles on the wall.

After that they left and I had nothing to do but wonder where I was and if my Flock was okay. For all I knew they were all dead and I was just a few hours away from joining them. It sure sounded like Marian Janssen hated me for some reason. And that reason had something to do with Jeb.

"Well, speak of the devil." I muttered, glaring at the shadow's as a familiar scent caught the air. "You know, I would say it's nice to see you, but every time we talk I'm in some sort of prison."

"Hello, Max." Jeb said, stepping out of the shadow's and coming into the cell to kneel in front of me. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm chained to a wall by some crazy chick." I told him flatly. Jeb sighed and started again.

"Max, the Director is a brilliant woman. She's a remarkable and gifted scientist." Jeb said, watching me carefully. I glared right back at him.

"That's some pretty nice things to say about a lady who hates you. Maybe you should tell me why she's taking it out on me." I said, my voice as cold as the dungeon we were in.

"...When I first started working for the School, Marian and I, we were both young and promising. Our superiors tested us both and in the end I was given the higher rank. Head Scientist of the School's most important experiment. You." Jeb started. "This angered Marian and she left America to get away from me. It's been a long time since then, but Marian resents me and believes that if she can produce an experiment better then you, I'll be replaced by her and you by her experiment."

"So, she wants me dead because you were given the title she wanted." I clarified, surprised that there would be Rogue's in such high places.

"I came here to try and stop her, but by the time I got here you were already captured and my superiors believe that this would be an ideal test for you." Jeb explained.

"So what happens now? I go back to being a lab rat? Run, jump and fight when I'm told to?" I demanded.

"She's come up with an experiment. I haven't seen what it is, but I can promise you, you'll have to fight it." Jeb told me grimly.

"And I can promise you that I can beat whatever she throws at me." I told him confidently. "Anything else I should know?"

"Yes, actually. Quite a bit." Jeb murmured, smiling sadly.

"Well, what? Is it more of this 'I have to save the world' crap? Because I've heard plenty of that." I snapped.

_"No, Max. This is different."_ My eyes widened as I saw Jeb's lips moving, but the Voice talking. I stared for a long moment and then I growled at him.

"Why am I not surprised that it's you who's been causing me so much grief this whole time!" I spat. Jeb reached out and patted my knee.

"I know you don't like what I've been telling you, but it's all for the big picture. The Flock doesn't fit into it and you would have been a lot closer to saving the world by now if you had left them behind the first time I told you to." Jeb said.

"Where are they? What did you do to them?" I screeched, feeling dread pool in my stomach as images and thoughts ran through my brain about where they could be.

"You're in Germany, Max. Right outside a small town called Lendeheim. By now, I'd guess that the Flock are being prepared for retirement back in California." Jeb told me. I felt my chest lurch and everything seemed to freeze.

"I don't believe you." I growled after a long moment.

"It doesn't matter what you believe, Max. The Flock might already be dead." Jeb told me.

I clenched my fists around the chains that kept me against the wall. If I were free I would be strangling him, taking out all my anger and frustration and everything else out on him. I could feel my finger nails sharpening into fine points, digging into my palms as my fists grew tighter and tighter.

"What else then? You have more to tell me? You have more news to share? How else could you possibly hurt me?" I yelled at him, feeling my cheeks burn with fury.

"I'm afraid pain is exactly what you'll feel when Marian has everything prepared." Jeb said quietly.

"You're wrong." I snarled, seeing red on the sides of my vision. "I can't feel any physical pain. Not anymore. You should know that."

"I do." Jeb whispered. "I'm more aware of it then anyone, Maximum, because I love you... I'm your father."

Silence stretched out. Long and horrible. My feathers and the hair on my neck bristled wildly and my chest constricted violently as I glowered at the man that was sitting in front of me.

"You're lying." I growled, my voice quiet and low as Jeb sat in front of me, unshaken by my animal like behavior.

"I'm not, Max. When you were born we told your mother that you had died. When she found out the truth she divorced me, thinking you had died from the experiments." Jeb said. I shook my head.

"No! It's not true!" I screamed. "I don't care if you really are telling the truth! You will never be my father!"

"You can't run away from who you are, Max. You are my daughter and I will be a part of your life whether you except it or not." Jeb spoke gently, patting my knee again, but I snapped at him and he pulled away.

"If you really are my father, then who's my mother? What happened to her?" I demanded, so many emotions were running through me that I didn't know which one to focus on.

"Your mother left with a broken heart. We had three children and she left with only one. You were the oldest and then -"

"Ella... and Ari..." I whispered, my eyes wide as I stared at the floor.

"Yes. Your mother is Dr. Valencia Martinez. You met her in Arizona." Jeb said, making it all the more real.

. Kind, gentle and caring . The one who had patched up my arm when I was shot. The one who had taken out the chip the School had been tracking us by. The one who had taken me in and took care of me... Was my mother?

"I know this is a lot to take in." Jeb said, watching my wide eyed gaze. "And I wish I had more time to explain, but there's still things you need to know before I have to go."

"Wait." I said. "What about the Flock? If I have parents then they must have them too. What about them?" I demanded.

"Those files were destroyed long ago and I never was given the chance to see them." Jeb said, smiling at me. "Max there's one more thing I must tell you."

"What?" I questioned cautiously.

"Your DNA. It wasn't any old bird blood we could find. Each of you, including the Flock, was given a specific DNA to see if you would take on the characteristics of that bird. Spike was given Cardinal DNA. Fang was grafted with the DNA of a Forest Raven. Iggy was given that of a Bluejay. Nudge, a Goldfinch. Gasman, a Kestrel and Angel, a Dove." Jeb told me.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"You were given two sets of DNA. One of a Peregrine Falcon, to give you speed and strength. The fastest flying bird alive. The second set was of a Barn Owl. It's one of the most widely spread birds, meaning it can fly and survive in most weather patterns. It's unlimited to where it can go, unlike many other birds." Jeb said.

I was surprised at how my feathers ruffled up when I heard that. And I realized that Jeb was right. I had speed beyond anyone in the Flock and I didn't have trouble flying in most kinds of weather. I stretched out my wings and stared at them.

The tops were definitely Barn Owl. Various browns and some light oranges covered them, painting a pretty design that was shadowed by the dark browns of the Barn Owl and the blacks of the Peregrine Falcon. The inside of my wings were a soft, creamy white with a few little dark brown streaks around the base where my wings connected to my shoulders.

"Why tell me this?" I asked softly. "What does it have to do with anything?"

"It's the fact that you're different, Maximum. You're special and now you know one of the reasons why. Isn't that what you wanted?" Jeb said, keeping his eyes on me the whole time.

"I guess so. But I never thought something like that would be one of the answers I was looking for." I murmured. "Go away, Jeb. I want to be alone."

I didn't bother looking up as I heard Jeb leave. He was the Voice and my father, my mother was an amazing woman who cared about me and I was grafted with the DNA of two birds. So I guess in some respective I really had four parents.

I tried to think of how amusing that was, but my mind would only think of the Flock.

Were they really dead? Was all our struggling to survive just a waste of energy? Or was Jeb lying? He did have a history of doing that. But how could I be sure? If what Jeb said was true and I really was in Germany there was really no way of knowing if my Flock was okay or not. Sure I had my feelings and my instincts, but those were clouded due to the grumbling of my belly and the emotional roller-coaster Jeb had put me through.

If they were alive and were coming after me, the only thing I could do was wait and hope that they got here before I lost the last few shards of sanity I had left. But if they were dead then I would have to get myself out. Probably by some way of mass murder and destruction in a blinding pain.

But what if they were alive? What if they needed me?

I clenched my jaw and closed my eyes tight. The rocks around my chains were cracked from being drilled into the wall the wrong way. With enough pressure they would possibly come loose.

I gripped the chains tightly in both hands and took a deep breath in. I lifted myself off the ground and hanged onto the chains. scraping and shifting sounds came from the base of the chains as I slowly let my breath out.

...1...2...3...4...5

Dropping to the ground I took in another deep breath and slowly let it out as I continued to hang from the chains. Pulling the screws out of the wall, little by little.

...1...2...3...4...5

I dropped again. As I lifted myself up for the third time the screws released a bit, dropping me to the floor painfully. I gasped as I hit the hard stone floor and rubbed my tail-bone. I looked up to see the progress the chains had made and found them half way out.

Taking yet another deep breath, I lifted myself off the floor again, using a part of the chain that was closer to the base and lifting myself higher then before. I felt my fingers slipping from the sweat gathering in my palms and on my brow, but I ignored it and pushed myself past my breathing point.

With one last groan the chains gave way, dumping me on the ground again, but also freeing me at the same time. I smiled and stood up. There wasn't anything in my cell, but I could at least find a way to prepare for the unlucky soul that would come for me next.

After getting a look around the cell I put the screws back into the holes, which were now to large for them, and made myself look like a prisoner for the second time in one day.

I don't know how long I waited, but eventually I fell asleep, to hungry to do anything else. I dreamed of my Flock. All of us save and together. Fang rubbing circles on my sore back and the kids playing near by while Spike slept in a tree.

When I woke I was filled with bitter disappointment and the hunger pains hit me hard. I judged from the amount of light in my cell that it was some time in the afternoon the next day, but still no one had come for me. I had slept through the entire night and morning and no one had come for me.  
I shivered, wondering how a place could be so cold. I looked down the hall as much as I could from my cell and saw the door. For a long time I sat and watched it, but still no one came. They were ruining my plans for escape without even knowing it!

I growled. My Flock needed me and I was stuck in a dungeon in Germany. And even after I was out of there I still had to fly across an entire ocean. I was running out of time.

More importantly the Flock was running out of time.

**AN:** Hey! I hope you guys like the chapter! Only three more to go! R&R! -Owl.


	34. The Irreplaceable Maximum Ride

**_Maximum Ride - Episode 33: The Irreplaceable Maximum Ride_**

3...2...1... BOOM!

Fang's ears rang as the smoke started to clear. He lifted his head to make sure there wasn't something else about to explode and then let Angel pull out of his arms a little bit.

"Report!" Fang called, figuring he should do it.

"We're okay." Nudge called as she and Spike came out from underneath a desk.

"Look at my fur! It will take months to clean this!" Total cried, licking furiously at his now greyish-white fur coat.

"We'll give you a bath as soon as we can." Spike promised.

"That was awesome!" Gazzy screamed.

"I give it a ten for the sonic boom alone." Iggy said, slapping a perfect high five with Gazzy.

"Focus guys." Fang ordered. "There's still something we have to take care of." He glared at the figure hacking up dust just a few steps away. Brown hair and dirty wings shook as Max continued to cough.

Fang walked over to her and looked down on her as she looked up at him. She lunged and tried to punch him, but Fang caught her fist and then grabbed the front of her shirt and threw her up against a wall.

"You disgust me!" He snarled menacingly as he held her there. Max whimpered and clawed weakly at his hand. "Now you're going to tell me what I want to know, any trouble and I'll hurt you."

Max nodded, trying to breath past Fang's grip. Fang lowered her just a little bit, so she was eye to eye with him.

"Where. is. Max?" He growled.

"H-how did you know?" 'Max' questioned as Fang glowered at her.

"I knew from the very start. That's how we planned this escape, that's how we planned to get you to squeal about where they're keeping Max and that's how we're going to go after her." Fang told her.

"Yes, but how? I was careful! I took every precaution!" She insisted.

"Simple. Reason one is that I can tell the real Max from a faker any day." Fang spat. "Second reason..."

"I can read minds, you _idiot_!" Angel snapped, hugging Total to her chest.

"Yeah! Idiot." Total added in his tiny growl.

"Now. Back to my question. Where are they keeping Maximum Ride?" Fang asked.

"It's Germany! She's in Germany!" Max2 exclaimed. "Some little town with a castle off to the side, they wouldn't give me an exact location and I didn't bother asking because she's probably already dead." She sneered, smirking when Fang's face faltered just the slightest bit.

Fang smirked and snorted. "Max isn't dead."

"How do you know? The Director isn't a very big fan of her. I bet she's so messed up that you won't even recognize her when you find her." Max2 laughed, grinning sadistically at them.

"You're obviously a copy." Spike stepped in. "Because you're no where near as good as Max if you can't even feel her presence."

"What?" Max2 demanded, her eyes snapping to the rest of the Flock who looked as calm as Fang.

"We're animals, we have instincts. If Max were gone something in the world would have shifted and we would have felt it. You weren't raised in a cage. You never learned how to use your animal side." Fang said, his voice low and deep.

"You're basically the equivalent to a house pet." Iggy chirped, snickering a bit with Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Total.

"Come on, you guys can't honestly be thinking of going half way across the world for that pathetic little test-tube failure! Think of it! With me things could change for the better. You could make the rules, do whatever you want. I would just come along for the ride, not to mention give you guys the perks of being on the inside of the School. We could rule the world! Forget Max and the whitecoats, we can make our own world! What do you say?" Max2 asked, smiling down at Fang deviously.

Fang snorted. "You're just as bad as the whitecoats and you'll never understand." He said, dropping the clone and letting her collapse to the floor, gasping for breath.

"We're a family and Max is a part of it. She's one of a kind. You'll never be able to replace her. Ever." Fang said, turning his back on her. "Come on, guys. Let's go get Max."

Fang ran the length of the room and jumped through the already shattered window. The Flock followed right behind him and they followed their instincts Southward.

By the time they finally landed the sun had risen and Fang was carrying Angel who had fallen asleep. By about eleven thirty they had found an internet cafe. Spike ordered food for everyone and Fang got out his laptop.

"Have you found anything yet?" Spike asked, looking over his shoulder worriedly as she returned with all the food.

"Well, there's only about a thousand little towns in Germany with a castle on the edge of it and even if we found the right one there's no guarantee we can get there. There's no way Nudge could make it across the ocean. Iggy, maybe, but Gazzy and Angel? They'd end up falling out of the sky." Fang said, keeping his voice low so the others wouldn't hear him.

"Maybe it's not the town we need to find..." Spike murmured thoughtfully. Fang eyed her questioningly and continued to type on the keyboard herself. "Look, we know that Max is in a castle on the edge of a small town in Germany. So all we need to do is find the castles that have been renovated and then pick the one that has shipments of dog crates, surgical supplies and all that jazz." She explained.

"You're right." Fang said. "Nudge, come here, we need you to find something for us." He said a bit louder to get her attention.

"Sure. What do you need?" Nudge asked, cracking her fingers and rolling her shoulders.

"We need you to search for all the castles in Germany that are still being used today and then narrow them down by checking all of their shipment files. After that we can figure out which one of them is the School's plantation that's holding Max." Spike explained.

"Got it. Give me five minutes." Nudge told them, her fingers zooming across the keyboard with sparks lighting her fingertips. literally

_"Hold on, Max."_ Fang thought, watching intently as Nudge worked. _"We're coming for you."_

I was exhausted. That evening I realized I'd been away from the Flock for at least three days, possibly more considering I was unconscious for who knows how long?

No one had come for me since Jeb left and my health was suffering because of it. My skin was the lightest shade of blue possible and I couldn't stop trembling from the cold of the stone dungeon and I hadn't eaten since four hours before I was kidnapped.

"Just my luck." I chuckled dryly. "I finally find out who my mother is, she turns out to be a wonderful woman who already cares about me and I'm going to die of starvation before I can even talk to her about it." I looked at the door down the hall longingly and wondered if the Flock was okay.

I lifted my head slightly as I heard the thumping of footsteps coming down the stairs behind the door and then the slam of the big wooden plank separating me from the rest of the creepy castle. I heard ragged, excited breathing and snarls as the scratching of clawed paws against stone sounded throughout the corridor.

A sickening, twisted chuckle turned my stomach into one giant knot. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my little prize. Did you come here just because you missed me?"

Sam appeared out of the shadow's with several other Erasers behind him. They were all licking their lips and cracking their joints. I growled deep in my throat and stepped as far away from them as the chains around my wrists would allow without pulling out the screws that I had placed back into their holes to look normal. I thought all the Erasers were supposed to be dead! Why are they still kicking?

"Aww, isn't that cute, boys? She's all chained up." Sam drawled, leaning against the bars of my cell lazily. "Sorry to disappoint you, Maxie-pad, but we've got orders not to touch you until the Director's done with you, so until then you're just going to have to wait." Sam chuckled, eyeing me with a strange look as his eyes traveled up and down my figure.

Sam made a kissing motion at me with his lips, winked and then strolled back the way he had come, laughing with his friends as the knot in my stomach grew tighter.

"I really hope the others are doing better then me..." I muttered.

"So do you really think this'll work?" Spike asked as she and Fang stayed up late that night, watching over the kids who were fast asleep.

"It's our only option right now." Fang murmured.

"I know, but..." Spike trailed off, worry pooling in her stomach and churning her lunch uncomfortably.

"I know. A lot of things could go wrong with this plan. But we have to remember that it's the best shot we've got." Fang told her, keeping his gaze fixed on the laptop's glowing screen.

"I guess I'm just not used to taking such big risks without Max." Spike admitted, flopping into an arm chair with a huff.

"Yeah..." Fang muttered slowly. Spike raised an eyebrow at him and her eyes suddenly lit up with excitement.

"No." She said.

"What?" Fang asked, confused by her statement.

"Something happened and you didn't tell me!" She exclaimed, invading Fang's personal space bubble.

"Didn't tell you what?" Fang demanded, utterly lost on what she was insisting.

"You and Max! Something _happened_!" Spike emphasized. "Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!" She squealed, poking Fang in the side with each 'tell me' she uttered.

"Would you stop that!" Fang hissed, swatting away her hand and sighing. "Yes, something happened, but... it didn't end well..."

"How so?" Spike asked, eying him curiously.

"We were camping in a cave that night we were away from the Flock and... I may have mifssed ufph..." Fang mumbled, his cheeks turning a slight pinkish color.

"You what?" Spike asked, missing the last part because he was mumbling.

"I... kissed her..." Fang grimaced.

"You WHAT!?" Spike screeched, grabbing the collar of his shirt and shaking him as she went off on a rant. "And when were you going to tell me this!? Did it not occur to you that maybe I don't like being out of the loop? Come on! I've been helping you ever since you told me!"

"Hush up! Are you trying to wake them all up?" Fang hissed, slapping a hand over her mouth and then slowly removing it as he continued. "And I didn't tell you anything! You forced me to speak against my own free will!"

"Did not! I just asked you questions until you slipped and blurted out the truth! And what did you expect me to do? We were in cages beneath New York. I was bored!" Spike defended herself.

"So you pry your way into my private life?" Fang demanded.

"You, Max and I shared one dog crate for a week back at the School. This 'private life' you speak of, does not exist between us!" Spike told him.

"Spike!" Fang warned.

"Okay, okay! But your romantic relationship with Max is going nowhere." Spike pointed out. Fang just growled and Spike sighed. "Come on, tell big sister what happened."

Fang smirked at her subtle jab at him being her 'little' brother. "Fine. Well, after I... you know, Max flew away and didn't come back until she thought I was asleep, which I wasn't. The next morning she acted like nothing happened, I told her we had to talk about it, she said she didn't want us to be awkward either and one thing led to another and I ended up telling her that I'd be waiting for her."

"So she friend zoned you? That seems completely out of character for Max." Spike said.

"Well, I don't think she understood exactly what was happening. She seemed confused about it and she said she needed me to be her best friend, with everything that was going on with the Flock and all." Fang murmured, replaying that night and day with Max over and over again.

"Ooooooh." Spike swooned, unable to suppress the grin on her face.

"What?" Fang asked, snapping out of his daydream.

"You're a smitten with Maxie!" She giggled. Fang rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you said that back in New York. Can you tell me what to do about it now?" Fang grumbled, growing impatient.

"Look, Fang. We both know Max has... trouble with her emotions. The best thing you can do for her is to be there for her and make sure she knows how you feel. Max is smart. She'll figure it out with time." Spike promised, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Get some sleep." Fang told her quietly, his lips a solemn line. "I'll take first watch."

"Okay. But think about what I said. Whether she knows it or not, Max needs you." Spike whispered, patting his shoulder one last time before laying down with the others for some much needed sleep.

Fang sighed and looked out the dirty motel window. He turned back to his computer and smiled sadly. His drawing program was pulled up and a picture he'd been working on for a few days was displayed on the white canvas.

Max.

She was holding a tiny sparrow in her cupped hands. It's wing was hanging off the side of her hand awkwardly, but her gentle fingers cradled it. Her features were softened and her wings caught the light perfectly from the sunlight-dabbled floor of the forest.

Fang remembered seeing her care for that sparrow that Spring. Before they were all captured and taken away from their house in Colorado. Angel had found the poor thing and ran to Max with tears streaming down her face. Max had it flying again by that evening and the two of them had released it where they'd found him right after dinner.

Fang had remembered that event a week ago in 's house when he'd been bored and trying to think of something to draw, but because it had been right after Max's surgery, while she was resting, all he could think of was her. Then he pictured her wings soft and freckled with the afternoon light, her eyes gentle and caring and her small hands cradling the sparrow.

He saw it and then he couldn't get it out of his head. He had to draw her.

Fang worked on coloring his drawing of Max. Struggling with her wings until they matched the real thing perfectly and throwing shadow's into all the curves of her body.

Eventually his eyes became sore, so he shut his laptop and slipped it back into his pack. He didn't bother waking Spike for second watch. He wouldn't get any sleep, considering he couldn't get her out of his head.

"Max..." He whispered, looking out at the moon from his place on the window sill.

"I'm coming, Max. We'll be together again soon."

**AN:** I hope you guys liked this one! I like it because you get to see the brother/sister relationship between Fang and Spike. And yes, Spike knows all. R&R -Owl.


	35. Saving The World & Other Extreme Sports

**_Maximum Ride - Episode 34: Saving The World & Other Extreme Sports_**

"Maximum Ride. Stand and Follow." The Flyboys, as I have named them after very long consideration, droned as they came into my cell one... morning? Evening? I didn't know.

"Come, Max, this will be the last chance we have to talk before your test begins." Jeb told me grimly as I stood up.

My original plan of escape, the one where I use my own chains to beat the crap out of the next person to come get me out of my cell, well, that became impossible when these jerks decided starving me would be a good idea.

I didn't have the strength to stand up to six Flyboys. My best chance was to wait for an opening and take advantage of it. But until then I was stuck with being dragged about by hulking machines that smelled just as bad as the real thing.

"Works for me. You can explain why Sam and his cronies are still alive, when you told me all the Erasers are dead." I said, my voice and eyes icy as I glared at Jeb.

"That's simple. And they aren't technically Erasers." Jeb started as we walked down the hall to the door with the Flyboys surrounding us. Or more accurately: Me.

"Oh, really? I'm so sorry! I must have mistaken them for all the other smelly, hairy hulks you have running around." I said sarcastically.

"You don't understand, Max. Sam and his unit are Alpha's. They were the most successful generation of Erasers. The Director spared them because she needed some one to be at the head of her army." Jeb explained, gesturing to the Flyboys around us.

"Well, that's comforting." I said in a sickly sweet tone.

I followed Jeb for a long time until he finally stopped in front of a door and allowed me to enter first as the Flyboys stayed out in the hall.

I walked into the room to find a couch, a refreshment bar and a very large balcony with seats set out on it. Beyond the balcony was a huge field covered in a brown-red dirt. Light's illuminated the whole thing and a roaring crowd was in the stands all around the arena.

I felt my stomach twist and flip as I stared wide eyed at the place before me.

"They're going to make me go down there." It was more of a statement then a question.

"It's him or you, Maximum." Jeb told me. I bit my lip, hard. I gave a sharp nod, not even bothering to look at him and then I started taking deep breaths, preparing myself for whatever came next.

Just as I was about to jump off the balcony and into the arena, the door opened and the balding man who I had seen earlier came in with a bunch of other whitecoats.

"I vass very disappointed to hear dat you are still alive." The man said, glaring at me. What did I ever do to him? Wait. Did I know this guy? He looked kinda familiar.

"Vell, I feel the same vay about you!" I said and then burst into laughter at my accent. Those things are so much fun!

His eyes narrowed and a faint ling of pink appeared on his cheeks as he growled at me. I just smirked and crossed my arms over my chest. Really, sometimes I impress myself.

"I don't tink I vill haf to vait dat much longer. Maybe by dinner, yah?" He said and then turned to Jeb. "In de meantime, some people vant to speak vith the creature."

"Max, this is Ter Borcht. You met his apprentice when you were going to school while you were living with Anne Walker. You destroyed Ter Borcht's reputation when you destroyed his apprentice's school." Jeb told me, obviously trying to make it very clear that this man did not like me.

So, of course, I bush his buttons!

"Are you sure it was me? It was probably that lab coat he's wearing. So last season! This season's has smaller pockets and wider labels. Your coat is so... Revenge of the nerds." I told Ter Borcht, happy to see him turning an unflattering shade of purple-ish, red.

"Enuff!" Ter Borcht snapped. "Dey vill ask you qvestions. You vill answer. Are ve clear?"

"Sure thing, Borchty! Clear as pea soup!" I exclaimed, giving him a perky smile.

The other whitecoats were mumbling and taking notes the entire time we were speaking and they didn't look to pleased.

"You said it vould cooperate!" Ter Borcht snapped at Jeb after conversing with the crowd of scientists a little bit.

_"It. Like I'm some kind of show pet. Or a thing that some one put together in a cereal box kit."_ I thought disgustedly.

"I said she would cooperate if you were patient." Jeb replied calmly, glancing at me nervously.

"It should do as it's told, when it's told to do it." One of the whitecoats in the crowd spoke up, looking displeased. The other whitecoats quickly agreed and I decided that if I was going to die I might as well go out with a bang.

"Well if it's cooperation you want then you guys are in the wrong place! I have a disability to follow orders, ask anyone! And besides, with how much I eat none of you would be able to afford me." I told them with a chipper smile.

"The man from earlier glared at Ter Borcht and Jeb. "Is this some sort of joke to you? My company and I have much more important things to worry about. We will not be buying from you." He declared, leaving the room with the rest of the whitecoats agreeing and following him.

Ter Borcht turned to me looking furious and Jeb sighed, shaking his head at me.

"Now Borchty, remember to use your words." I told him and he let out a howl of rage before stomping out and slamming the door behind him.

"You just made an enemy out of a very powerful man." Jeb pointed out. I shrugged and started making really big spit bubbles.

"Is it ready yet?" Fang asked impatiently as he paced back and forth in front of the rest of the Flock, who were sitting around Nudge.

"It's going to take a while for everything to connect, especially with the long distance, but it'll be ready and it'll work." Nudge promised, her fingers fast as lightening on the keyboard.

"Now would be a good time to start thinking about what you're going to write." Spike suggested.

"Make it refined, please, the last thing we need is everyone thinking you're a brainless brute." Total chirped, scratching behind his ear with a back paw.

Fang rolled his eyes, but he did think about what they'd said. What was he going to write? He had to tell Max where to meet them, but he had to do it in a way that only she would understand. And there had to be some sort of proof that the message really was coming from them.

"Guys, I've got an idea."

After about an hour of nothing but waiting, Flyboys came and dragged me down into the arena. They left me standing right at the center of it and the crowd hushed as everyone stared at me.

"Jeez, I hate pep rallies." I muttered, looking all around me for one of those florescent green exit signs. One of those would've been really nice. But of course... Nothing.

The crowd roared again and I whipped around to glare up at the Director as she stood grandly on a huge balcony with several other 'official' looking people. She spread her arms wide and smiled pleasantly as the crowd cheered for her.

"Welcome, honored representatives." She called out, her microphone expanding her voice to every corner of the arena. Awful flashbacks crossed my vision as the familiarity caught up with me. The smell of dirt and dried blood from past matches, the voice shouting orders over the speakers, the sheer adrenaline pumping into my veins at the thought of fighting head-to-head with another mutant with powers of I didn't know what.

It was suffocating.

"Today we show to you the improvements we have made on the latest generations! Today I present to you: Omega!" The Director announced, using her whole arm to direct the crowds attention to a boy my age rising up onto the stage on a platform. The platform stopped when it became perfectly leveled with the stage and the boy stepped off into the spotlight.

The environment the arena set me in triggered old habits and I immediately started sizing him up. He was definitely a heavy weight, which meant he would be strong. Light brown hair, silvery blue eyes and just about an inch or two taller then myself. The Director beamed at the boy and I leveled my glare on him.

_"So you're the Director's perfect little pet, are you?"_ I thought as the Director started again.

"Omega is the pinnacle achievement of our research! In him lies our hopes and dreams for the future of man kind!" She exclaimed. "His strength and reflexes have been increased ten fold and he is immune to virtually every disease known to man. His intelligence ranks off the charts and his memory is superior to every living creature." The Director gloated, over confident in her experiment.

"Plus, he cooks like a dream and makes darling floral arrangements in his spare time!" I said, sarcasm dripping from my tongue as I batted my eyelashes and clapped my hands together. The Director ignored me though and continued on with a smug smirk on her face.

"To begin, Omega shall Retire an obsolete human avian-hybrid. Are you ready, Maximum?" She asked glaring down at me. I felt everyone's stares and my wings ached to be spread after being kept underground for so long. But I wasn't stupid. I could see the net separating me from the night sky. I could also see the electrical spasms running through the net. So I did what any snarky teenage bird-girl would do.

I flipped the Director the bird. Pun, very much, intended.

The crowd gasped at the vulgarity and I gave the Director a cheeky grin. She growled and turned back to the crowd of drug/gang-kings and evil scientists.

"There will be several tests. The first battle shall be one of speed. Begin where you are and run to the far wall and back one time." The Director intoned. I clenched my teeth and started walking to the start line.

These challenges would not be easy in my weakened state, but I had to try, at least until an opening came up for my escape. So I prepped myself and waited for the start signal.

"You can't win." Omega told me calmly, keeping his eyes straight ahead. "I'm designed to be faster then any human alive."

"Bite me." I snarled. "And also..."

"BEGIN!"

"I'm not human!" I shouted back at him as I shot forward, leaving him just seconds behind me. Even in such a weakened state I could still keep up with him, but he began to pull up beside me and eventually just the slightest bit ahead. My breathing wasn't as light as it should have been for such an easy run and my speed had decreased dramatically.

_"You can't let him win, Max!"_

"Shut up, Jeb!" I told him, sprinting as fast as my trembling legs would take me. He hit the wall just a second before me and launched off again, but I was smarter. I kicked off the wall and used my wings to propel me even further then that, placing a could five feet ahead of Omega. I rolled on my shoulder and then straight onto my feet, crossing the finish line as Omega followed behind, dumbstruck.

"One for Max!" I cheered, punching the air as I stuck my tongue out at 'the fastest boy on earth'. Please take note of the air quotes.

"Cheating disqualifies you! One point for Omega!" The Director shouted.

"Cheating?! I used my smarts and my skills to beat stupid over here, how is that cheating?" I demanded, but the Director just ignored me and went right into the next challenge.

"The next battle shall be one of strength. Bring out the weights!" The Director ordered.

"You guys look! I've hacked their security system! I've got camera's on Max!" Nudge squealed, attracting everyone to her in under a second.

"Oh, no." Gazzy whispered.

"Fang, what's happening to her?" Angel asked, clinging to Fang's t-shirt for comfort and burying her head into his side to hide from the image in front of them.

There, on the screen, was Max. She was a light shade of blue, so skinny that Fang could count her ribs and she collapsed under her own weight as another ton was added to the platform she was pulling.

"It's some kind of contest between her and that guy." Nudge explained.

"Doesn't sound to fair to me if Max is as horrible looking as you guys say." Iggy growled.

"Keep focused, Nudge, get her out of there!" Fang ordered, his eyes never leaving the screen. Angel was curled into his side and Spike placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but all he saw was Max. His stomach twisted painfully as he saw her stagger to her feet bravely.

_"That's my girl. Hang on, Max, just a little longer."_

"The third point goes to, Omega!" The Director announced happily. After the race, the tractor pull and the math test, I was exhausted. I had lost everything, whether it be from 'cheating' or just not having the strength to continue. I had reached my breaking point a long time ago and there was still one last challenge...

"And now, the final battle, a fight to the death! Winner takes all!" The Director exclaimed. I wanted to shove that microphone up her ass. "On my mark you shall begin. Prepare and..."

She stopped when a very loud log-on sound, you know the one your computer makes every time you get on it, and suddenly all of the lights shut off. People screamed as everything was thrown into black and my heart thumped a little faster. Was it really...?

**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome. Date:** Don't know. **You are visitor number:** 195,972.

**See You Soon.** It's about 5am and we're stuck in an airport with a canceled flight! Luckily we're smart enough to have a plan B. We're waiting for you, Max. See you at the beach!** -Fang.**

My chest nearly burst when I saw Fang's blog appear on the big screen above Marian's head. The drawings I had seen the last time I was on were there too, along with every other familiar aspect of it. And they were alive!

I looked up and grinned. I don't know how, but they stopped the electricity running through the net and I was almost home free. So, of course, all heck breaks loose. Flyboys come charging at me and Omega is stalking towards me with this murderous look in his eye. But I ignore them.

I bunch up my muscles, stretch open my sore wings and launch myself into the air for the first time in almost a week. I feel my wings stretch to their fullest and the amazing feeling of flying fills me up, giving me my second wind.

I push myself upwards as hard as I can and I feel the air shoot past me, through my hair and feathers. But something grabs my ankle and starts to drag me down. I look down to see Omega holding onto my foot, that murderous gleam still in his eye.

"You know, I'm flattered..." I grounded out, grabbing both his wrists and lifting upwards. "But you just aren't my type!" I exclaimed, throwing him into the net. His heavy form tangling in the net, pulling it down, crashing to the floor and covering a large amount of the screaming people.

"Too clingy." I told him, dusting off my hands. I looked down. Jeb and Ter Borcht watched me from the balcony I'd stood on earlier and the Director glared up at me from her great seat high above everyone except me.

Wow, that must put her knickers in a twist!

I laughed and saluted her with two fingers. She growled up at me and I shot off into the night sky, free as a bird. A bird that was headed for the beach!

North Carolina, Hammocks Beach State Park. A beautiful beach, really. I landed in the soft sand and collapsed on my side. Something smelled really good, but the sand felt like sleeping on a cloud... I decided there would be plenty of time to sleep after I found the Flock and sat up.

I stood and looked around, hoping I had gotten Fang's message correct. This was a major beach and his message did have that huge hint in it, but what if he was talking about a different beach?

"You're late."

I whipped around and suddenly I was sprinting across the sand and throwing myself into his arms. He crushed me into his chest tightly and I felt one of his hands tangle itself in my hair and the other was on my back, rubbing soothing circles right in between my wings.

"Don't ever let someone kidnap me and take me away to who knows where ever again." I said, my face buried in his shoulder.

"I won't." He promised into my hair. "I won't. Not ever."

"MAX!" Angel's shrill cry sounded along the beach and I pulled away from Fang only to get smashed into by my four, flying kids. Spike stood behind, smiling, but waiting until later when things had calmed down a bit to say hello, which I appreciated.

"Are you hungry?" Spike asked, opening a big pink box I hadn't seen before to reveal...

"DONUTS!"

**AN:** Mmmm, Donuts. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this concluding chapter! Make sure to read the Epilogue for an update on Book 2! R&R -Owl.


	36. Epilogue: Happy Holidays!

_**Maximum Ride:The First Flight - Epilogue: Happy Holidays!**_

"Who wants cookies with their hot chocolate?" - I mean - Mom, called out from the kitchen as we all bustled about our own business.

"I do!" I called back, leaning against the open doorway between the hall and the living-room. I watched the room, so alive with everyone in it, and couldn't help but smile.

Iggy and Gazzy were wrapping gifts, Ella was teaching Nudge and Angel how to string popcorn, Spike was helping Ari decorate the tree and Fang was...

"Penny for your thoughts?" Right behind me.

"Just happy to be home is all." I said, smiling as Ari got yelled at by the girls for stealing popcorn.

"You said home." Fang said thoughtfully, watching me closely.

"Well, yeah, I was thinking, you know, you and Spike will get angry with me if I try to do anything in this shape and I just found my Mom and the kids did want a place to settle down after all and -"

"You want to stay." Fang interrupted, smirking softly at me as I realized I had been rambling like Nudge on coffee.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I want to stay." I finalized. Fang smiled at me and my heart skipped once or twice.

"I think that's a great idea." He said.

"I'm glad." I whispered, looking back out at everyone.

"You know, I like your Mom." Fang spoke suddenly. I raised an eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes. "All these holiday traditions she has is kind of fun, you know?"

"Oh, really?" I asked. "And which one would be your favorite?"

Fang suddenly stepped really close, a breath length away. He pointed up and I followed his motion until my eyes landed on a small green plants with little red berries standing out brightly at the top of the doorway. I looked back at him, but instead of making eye contact, we made lip contact. Fang kissed me, slowly and gently. It last about ten seconds and then he pulled away, his lips and eyes smiling widely.

"Merry Christmas, Max." He whispered in my ear and then he swept into the living-room, joining Iggy and Gazzy who had finished their wrapping and were now watching something on Tv.

I touched my lips in a slight daze and smiled. Mom came out of the kitchen with some cookies and everyone ran to her excitedly. We were all safe and happy for the first time in a long time. And I was happy to be the one who gave them that gift.

"Happy Holidays, everyone." I murmured.

**AN:** Okay, admit it, that was adorable! Thank you sooo much to everyone who's supported my story thus far! I hope that you'll all join me for Book 2!  
**Maximum Ride: Fang**!  
R&R -Owl.


End file.
